Cheshire Grin
by hiraikoneko
Summary: They called her the Cheshire Cat. If you were a pirate, you wouldn't even know she was there until she had already jumped off your ship. She had a goal in mind, and she would stand at nothing to get it. She was going to be the best pirate ever. And she'd do it alone. But everything changed when she stowed away on the ship of Strawhat Luffy.
1. 1: Romance Dawn

**Author's Notes**

Okay, each chapter will have the same name as one from the manga, but it won't necessarily have any thing to do with the manga.

I don't own anything other than my oc, and any other random character that ain't got anything to do with the manga.

* * *

**Cheshire Grin**

**Ch. Romance Dawn**

Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was 'Gold Roger'. He had conquered every single that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world.

'Want my ultimate treasures? It's possible…I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden it in 'that' place' the pirate king had told all the people who watched him get killed.

The world has entered the pirate era.

But you know what's hilarious?

I didn't know that until they did a TV special.

Because my family and I lived in the main lands.

They say you can hear the seagulls for miles, but I never even saw one before my father became a marine and we had to move to a small island in the East Blue.

My father told me that the sea was in our blood…

And unfortunately, my uncle was a pirate, and we were descendants from some of the very same pirates that were in Gold Roger's crew!

I was almost six when we moved.

* * *

"I'M GONNA BE A PIRATE!" I shouted through the halls of our house. It probably wasn't a good idea since my father was leading his guests around.

He had just gotten a promotion to Captain.

Now, why would I be shouting that out? Because that's how a six-year-old girl's mind works.

"Young Miss!" My maid Amelia ran after me as I raced towards my father. Amelia had long blond hair, but I knew she dyed it to hide her caramel hair. She also had deep brown eyes.

"Excuse me." My father walked over to me and knelt down so I was looking into his cold blue eyes, "What's the matter Kitten?"

Papa was taller than most people and he had red hair just like mine.

"AMELIA SAYS I GOTTA TAKE A BATH! AND PIRATES DON'T HAVE BATHES!"

"Well, yes, you're going to be playing with Helmeppo today." He ignored the last part about pirates…

"NO! HE'S ICKY AND A BIG FAT CRY BABY!"

"Kitten." My father glared at me and I felt terror squeeze my heart. I knew he would never do anything to hurt me, but it was only human instinct.

"Sorry Papa." I bowed my head before taking Amelia's hand and letting her lead me to my bubble-bath.

Once my bath was done and I was all cleaned up, Amelia went to my Mama's room and told Mama that I was ready.

Mama had light blue hair and green eyes.

We didn't live that far from Helmeppo's home. Mama was friends with Helmeppo's mama, so I always had to go and play with that stupid, ugly, onion-head.

Mama and I walked over to Helmeppo's and I was immediately shoved into the icky boy's room.

He was wearing a stupid little sailor suit and he had this icky smile on his face.

If I was allowed, I would have punched that smile off his ugly mug, but Mama and Papa wouldn't have let me.

I was stronger than most kids my age, and I went to all sorts of marshal arts studio's with my Papa.

A few weeks earlier, I had met my 'big bro'; Fire Fist Ace was what he called himself. He liked to teach me all sorts of fighting moves, as long as I promised not to tell my parents.

He was after all, my first pirate friend. He had even promised me a spot in his crew once I was old enough.

Still…I really should have punched Helmeppo.

"Well, hello." That spoiled little worm said with a super ugly look on his face that made me want to wretch ten times more than his normal face did.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms and glared at him from the other side of the room.

"I just wanted to show you something." He said and gestured for me to come over.

I warily walked over. He had played a lot of pranks on me in the past, but his mama usually yelled at him afterwards.

As I walked over, Helmeppo suddenly pushed me down. Before I could say anything, he shoved something in my mouth and I was forced to swallow it. He was sitting there on the floor holding his sides and laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU STUPID LITTLE CRY BABY?!" I growled while bunching my hands into fists.

I gasped though when my palms were cut by sharp, long nails. I stared at them in amazement. Amelia had just filed them down this morning, so how could they be long enough to cut me?

"I can't believe you ate that!"

"WHAT THE HECK WAS IT YA LITTLE WORM?!"

"How should I know? My dad had it in his room, it was something he got on his last mission." He looked scared and I smirked at his reaction.

I enjoyed fear. It wasn't a nice thing, but what can I say?

I was a future pirate.

But of course, my parents had everything already planned out.

A couple hours later, Mama and I went back home. Me and that stupid onion had fought the whole time, but Mama had no idea.

I had once overheard her and Papa talking. They planned for me to become Helmeppo's wife. If something were to happen and the marriage didn't happen, I would just become a marine and fight the very thing I wanted to be the most. Pirates.

But, I would have none of that.

On the way home, we passed a small calico cat. Me, being the child I was, I stopped and petted the cat. She purred loudly and I giggled when I practically heard her talking.

'Well, thank you little human kit. Oh…that feels very good. Right there, behind the ear…THANK YOU!'

"Bye-bye Miss Cat." I waved to the animal before rushing over to Mama.

* * *

I sighed as Amelia braided my long fiery red hair into a braid.

"What's the mater young Miss?" Amelia asked me. I felt like crying, but I didn't know why…

"I don't want to hang out with Helmeppo. He's mean and ugly and today, he made me eat something, and I don't know what it was!"

"Oh, hush. I'm sure you'll be alright. It takes a lot more than that to take down pirates like us." She smiled at me and showed the golden tooth that she hid behind her usual frown.

Yep. My nanny was a pirate too. And my parents were idiots for not realizing it.

I just smiled back at her as she tucked me in and left the room.

As soon as she was gone, I jumped up and yanked my hair out of the braid so that it fell across my face and covered my bright green eyes. When I had first come home and looked at my reflection, I had seen a haunting look in them. And my pupils had at the time, been narrow slits…almost like a cat's…

I sighed again when I saw that they were normal. I had probably just imagined it.

I climbed back into bed and drifted off into a warm sleep…

And I woke up to screaming.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up and out of my bed. Amelia was staring at me like I was a monster.

A wisp of black hair hung in my face and I blew it out of the way.

And then I stopped. Black. Hair?

But my hair was red…not black.

I jumped over Amelia who was sitting on the floor and I ran to my mirror. I met eyes with a cat…or at least the eyes of a cat. My pupils were indeed slits, and my red hair was now a mix of orange, black and white. There were a few brown and grey strands as well. Two large, feline ears sat on the top of my head, but swiveled towards Amelia as she stood up. One was black while the other was white. The birthmark on my left cheek seemed to stand out more.

"I'M GOING TO PUNCHED THAT SPOILED BRAT!" I yelled. I knew what had happened to me. Amelia had let me barrow some of her books and she sometimes told me stories.

One was about a tree that bore fruit that could give people special powers. 'Big Bro' had eaten one, and it gave him the ability to turn himself into fire.

And I now knew what Helmeppo had forced me to eat.

A Devil Fruit.

"Poor young Miss." Amelia said as she wrapped her long slender arms around me. I leaned against her and cried lightly, my small sobs sounded more like mews now, but it didn't mater now.

That was the last time I ever cried.

Because it was the last time I ever had anyone to cry with.

* * *

Mama fussed over me while Papa laughed lightly.

"Kitten…I guess that nickname suits you more than ever now." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but join him. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I felt as though I would be safe forever.

But good times never last.

Ever.

That night, we had all sat down to eat supper. This was an event that rarely happened back then, and can never happen now.

As we ate, there was a loud explosion and every one began screaming.

Mama and I were rushed into a safe room just a little ways from the dining room. As the door swung shut, I watched as Amelia pulled two large guns from out from under her skirt.

The door swung shut and Mama began sobbing, but I remained silent.

My hearing was far better than ever before, and I could hear everything that was going on outside of the safe room.

I even heard Amelia talking to someone outside the room. Yep. She was a pirate, and mama and I were soo dead.

"I love you Mama, and I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll live long enough to marry that ugly little twerp."

"What are you saying? Your father won't let them get-" just as she spoke, the door had swung open, and now Mama was a limp lump of flesh in my arms as blood trained down onto my arms from the large gaping hole in her head.

I looked over her body at the large pirate in front of me.

The man had a black mustache the twirled at the ends. He wore a long, dark blue sequined jacket with a matching top hat. He wore bright red pants and on his belt was a whip. In his hand was the gun that killed Mama.

I just stared into his insane blue eyes. I flicked my tail from time to time. I showed no fear in my eyes even though I knew I was going to die. But, as 'Big Bro' told me;

"A pirate never shows the fear of death."

I hadn't even realized that I had spoken until the pirate in front of me burst into laughter.

"Well, you'll be a good attraction." He said before he was suddenly right in front of me and then, everything went black.

~Yo Ho~ A Pirate's life for me~


	2. 2:That Boy, Strawhat Luffy!

**Chapter Two: That Boy "The Straw Hat Wearing Luffy"**

It's had to have been ten years now. Ten years since my world was ripped apart. It's been three years since I escaped the hold of The Circus Pirates and their Captain Ring Master Simon.

Four days since I climbed aboard some ship where there was this hippopotamus in woman's clothing as the captain, and she beat up all the guys on her ship who didn't think she was pretty.

Women were not allowed on board because she didn't want any one to be more beautiful than herself. Luckily my existence on this ship went unnoticed by all... other than a pink haired coward by the name of Coby. I felt sorry for the little squirt.

But, to him, I only looked like an animal. We humans are so easily tricked.

Poor Coby. He apparently went fishing one day, two years ago and accidentally climbed aboard a pirate ship...which I think is impossible...and was taken away to be the Hippo's navigator, since everyone else in her crew were idiots.

the captain of this ship was in an especially bad mood today. Luckily, I was well hidden, so she never took it out on me...she took it out on her crew. the woman was a tyrant, and a fat one at that. Her girth would make a sumo-wrestler look like a super model. I personally thought I saw a better looking whale at the beginning of Grand-line.

Yeah, she was that ugly. And yes, I've been there. Only, I was a slave. Not a pirate, like I dreamed to be...but I'll get there someday. And then I'll find Ace, and my Uncle, who was said to be a pretty big name out there in the Red-line.

Her name was Albida, and I was a stow-away on her ship.

I had managed to get this close to my home island, and I was sure that if Coby ever got the guts to ever run away, I would be there with him.

I followed after Coby as he rolled this huge barrel up the shore towards the wine-cellar. I didn't think there was any sake in there...

"What? You're saying that barrel of sake just washed up on shore, Coby?" one of the three men cleaning up asked. I called him Scar.

"Ye-yes. There seems to be something in it. What should we do with it…"

"That's great! Let's all drink together!" another guy said as we stepped into the cellar, this one I called Funny-face.

"But! If the captain finds out, we'll be…" Scar said in a slightly panicked voice. I laughed on the inside.

'If they're soo afraid, why don't they just go on an island and run? She's too fat to keep up…'

"She won't find out!" the last man, Stripes explained with a smile, "We're the only ones cleaning out the wine-cellar, so only us and stupid Coby and stupid Coby will know about this." they never noticed me. Why would anyone pay attention to an animal?

"You're right!" Scar looked really smug now and I was still laughing my ass off inside. How can someone who's afraid of a whale on legs be so smug about an idea that wasn't even his?

"You know what to do, right Coby?" Stripes said in a threatening tone to Coby.

"O-of course! I-I haven't seen anything! Eh hehehe…!" Coby laughed nervously and shook his head, "S-so please don't me…"

The barrel beside Coby suddenly exploded and this guy came out stretching his arms. I personally, felt as though some grand tale was about to begin...not that it matered.

"AHHHHH!"

"What the hell?!"

"WHAT A NICE NAP THAT WAS!" the guy said while he stretched his arms above his head, "Looks like I'm saved, I thought I was gonna die too! Hahahahaha!"

We all stared at him, "Huh?"

He had just noticed us. What a brilliant person. Please note the sarcasm there.

"Who are you?" he asked Scar, Striped and Funny-face.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" The three all shouted at the same time.

"Why would someone come out of a wine-barrel?" Stripes asked the dude, who looked really confused by that question.

I would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that I could hear something flying through the air towards the wine-cellar. Albida's club. The building collapsed around us, and the barrel-dude was knocked over and he rolled away. Coby ran after him and I followed a little after. I stayed just long enough to know that Albida knew Coby was with some invader.

I chased after them.

The stranger introduced himself to Coby as Luffy. This calmed me down, because the others had said he was Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter. From what I'd heard of Zoro, he wasn't the type to use an alias.

Luffy finally got out of the barrel and explained that he needed a boat because his old one was destroyed in a…WHIRLPOOL!?

Coby took him to his poor excuse of a boat. I felt pretty bad though, Coby had worked on this for two years…

"A coffin?"

I let out a mreow of laughter, but they both didn't seemed to notice me, even though I was sitting next to both of them.

Luffy and him kept talking, and Luffy started saying a lot of rude, but true things about Coby.

"Luffy, why are you sailing?" Coby asked Luffy suddenly, and I was curious.

"I want to become the PIRATE KING!" I just stared blankly at him while Coby started spazzing out and talking about the world's greatest treasure.

Luffy punched Coby in the head and I laughed again.

"OW! W-why'd you hit me?" Coby asked as he sat up from where he had fallen.

"Because I can't stand you."

"Oh well, I'm used to it anyways…"

"I'm not afraid of dying!"

"Huh?" Coby asked. I understood what Luffy was talking about though. It was how I escaped my masters and made it all the way back here.

"Besides, I think I can do it. Although it could get pretty tough."

Coby started crying then, and I resisted the need to comfort him. one of my number one rules was to never get attached. it wasn't as though they would stay in my memories long.

"Will…I also…be able to accomplish my dream…if…I'm willing to die?"

I looked over at the crying boy and a cat-like smile came to my face. Coby was a good kid.

"Hm? What?" Luffy looked back at Coby, who was sitting on the ground.

"Will I be able to become a Marine?" Coby looked up at Luffy with hope full eyes.

"A marine?" Luffy looked confused.

"Luffy-san, I know I know it means that we'll be enemies! But joining the Marines and fighting bad guys…Has always been my dream!" Coby jumped to his feet and looked Luffy in the eye, "Do you think I could do it?"

"I wouldn't know." Luffy said. Nope. no one but Coby could know that; it wasn't up to us. Coby was the only one to decide what he could, or couldn't do.

Coby started jabbering about him rather dying trying than not to become a marine, and that he wanted to arrest people like Albida.

And you know the saying, speak of the hippo and she shall come?

...

Or was it speak of the devil and he shall come…either way you get what I'm saying?

"WHO DID YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO ARREST COBY?!"

The fat ass rolled out of the forest and crushed Coby's boat. She also slammed into me and I was sent flying. I slammed into a tree and the world became fuzzy. I fell limply to the ground. I couldn't move, and I could only feel the waves of pain running along my back. It was sure to bruise...if I wasn't paralyzed.

"My boat!" I heard Coby's voice, but it seemed to be miles away.

"Do you think, you can escape from me?!" So did the hippo's...

My vision and hearing began to fade, and the last thing I saw was Luffy's arm stretching out and slamming into the talking Hippo's ugly mug.

I smiled again before the world blackened and I felt myself become disconnected to my body.

Don't worry! It's not like a little old tree could hurt a pirate like me.

I just fell asleep.


	3. 3: Pirate Hunter Zoro Enters

**Chapter Three: Pirate Hunter Zoro Enters**

I blinked my eyes open, and I felt the calming lull of waves rocking the boat I was in…

BOAT?!

Why was I in a boat? A boat meant that i was going somewhere...and that could be anywhere...and that means i can't start my journey until later!

I had a grand plan for all of this. I would arrive on my home island...the one I was taken from, and I would get a boat of my own, steal enough supplies, and then I'd try not hopping onto someone else's ship.

But this wasn't good...I could be going anywhere... and I could be with anyone... Fear seized my now hammering heart. Animal instinct told me I was in horrible danger until I identified who was sailing this boat.

My mind, manipulated by my fear, told me I had been captured by the Circus pirates, and now, they knew about my Devil Fruit powers...and they'd put me in an even smaller cage...and only feed me enough to keep a cat full...

Fear controlled my body and I jumped to my feet and glanced around me. I was next to Coby, who was talking to Luffy about Roronoa Zoro. We were in a small boat and I could see that we were approaching land. The landscape was very familiar...almost painfully so...

Coby tried to convince Luffy that Zoro was a monster and that he wasn't a good person. I only laughed at the stupidity. Coby, Coby, Coby, we pirates aren't good people. We kill, steal, torture, some sold humans to ridiculously rich people...

Coby looked delighted to see that I was okay...I wasn't really...my back hurt like hell...

Once we arrived at the port of…my old home island, Luffy seemed surprised that we reached land. I would be in that situation soon...but at least I had the wind and waves to guide me...he was the sort who just wandered aimlessly through the sea.

Coby and Luffy went into a restaurant, and I took this chance to slip away from them. It wasn't like I was going to stay with them forever, and they would barely notice that I was gone.

I weaved through the feet of the many people who were walking through the streets. I had only one goal, and that was to get to the marine base, so I could punch that miserable worm, Helmeppo.

I looked up at the wall that blocked my way to punching that twerp. With a sigh, I jumped up onto the wall and walked along it. Inside the walls, I saw a man was tied to a post, and he looked nearly dead.

'Roronoa Zoro…I should help him…' What can I say? I'm an infamous shit-stirrer!

I jumped down from the wall and walked slowly towards him. His head was bent down and his face was shadowed over. I looked at him, and my green eyes stared evenly into his as he glared at me.

"Get lost."

I rolled my eyes, but jumped out of the way as he tried to kick me. I looked up at the post on the cross he was tied to, and got ready to jump up on it to rescue him, when I heard Luffy and Coby.

"Hey you! Could you please…come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted." Zoro looked up at Luffy and Coby who were peeking over the wall.

I growled in anger. I was here to get him out, I was right next to the guy and he was still asking them to help?

What a jerk.

"Hey look! He's smiling!" Luffy grinned and I smiled. What can I say? This was a pretty descent pirate. Even if he would probably die as soon as he tried for Grand-line.

"He...He talked!"

'No Coby, he used sign-language.' I laughed at my own joke, since I was the only one who could enjoy it.

"Hey, isn't that your friend?" Luffy asked Coby and he pointed at me.

"Coby looked at me with wide eyes. "Hana!"

Yeah, I didn't pick the name. I haven't even talked to him. That was just what he called me. I flicked my tail at him in greeting before I poked Zoro with my paw.

"HANA! Don't do that! He'll kill you!" Coby screamed as i poked Zoro again.

"I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'll keep my words." Zoro said and I noticed that his breathing had become shallower and blood dripped from his wounds.

"LUFFY-SAMA! Don't be tricked by his words! If you free him, he'll kill us both and escape!"

'And what am I now? Chopped liver?'

"He can't kill me because…I'm strong too." Luffy just kept on grinning. My ears twitched and I heard something moving behind them.

Both Coby and Zoro looked at Luffy in surprise while I up onto the cross with claws and went towards his ropes again.

I heard something hit the wall near Luffy and Coby, and I glanced up to see a small girl holding a finger to her lips.

Coby started freaking out as the little girl climbed over the wall and started walking towards us. I went back to scratching the ropes.

I was taking my time since I wasn't going to take the chance of him hurting the girl.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Coby told Luffy to save her, but Luffy just told him to do it himself. I found this funny since there was no way on earth that Coby would do something like that.

"Do you want to die or something? Get lost!" Zoro growled at the little girl.

"Um… Brother, I made some rice-balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time, right?" she held out two large rice balls and she grinned nervously up at the pirate hunter. "This is the first time I made rice-balls…"

"I'm not hungry! Go away!" I understood what Zoro was saying as I sensed something was about to happen. I quickened my pace as I cut through the thick ropes. My small claws began to sting from constantly being yanked after getting stuck in the rope fibers.

"But…" The little girl looked heart broken.

"I DON'T WANT IT! LEAVE ME! I'll kill you if you don't go!"

My senses were correct. The gates on the other side of the ring opened and I growled angrily as I instantly recognized who came in along with a group of marines.

"RORONOA ZORO! Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it."

'So, he's still a daddy's boy hm? Where's his mother? She should have beaten that out of him. Oh...that's right...she's dead.'

Luffy and Coby started to talk about the useless worm that was prancing around in a hideous purple suit.

"Tch. If it isn't the lieutenant's bastard son." Zoro glared at Helmeppo.

'Ya got that right.' I was surprised to hear that Morgan had become a lieutenant though, considering that he was a complete idiot and that he wasn't really good at being a marine…or that's what papa told mom.

"Don't get cocky, my dad is a marine Lieutenant." Helmeppo said in his retarded, slimy, spoilt voice. I growled, and felt the fur on my ears and tail become longer.

I managed to calm myself down before anything else could happen. I stopped cutting the ropes and off the post so that I stood near enough to the little girl that I could pound anyone who tried to hurt her.

I tightened the muscles in my legs, and watched as Helmeppo waltzed up to the girl and stole one of her rice balls.

"Ah! Stop it!" she shouted at him as he took a big bite out of her hard work.

"Blegh! Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You're supposed to put salt in these things!" Helmeppo's face changed so that I couldn't hold in my laughter.

The little girl said that she thought that they would taste better, and if I didn't know any better, I would have agreed with her.

I launched myself at Helmeppo as he stomped on the girl's rice-balls.

Now, there's a little detail I guess you may have realized by now. Right now…my body was in the form of a cat. A small, calico cat. With a skull and cross bones on her side.

So…I'm not exactly the biggest threat. But…I could solve that problem.

But I didn't get the chance. A Marine knocked me out of the air, but I twisted and landed on all fours. Like a cat should.

The girl started crying and Helmeppo pulled another round from his jerk routine.

"Aww…don't cry. It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much." He then pointed at a sign that I had totally not noticed. "It's all your fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here? 'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime' Marine Lieutenant Morgan. You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you're a grown up."

He then turned to the Marine who had knocked me down. "Oi! Throw this brat out."

The marine turned and blinked in shock. "Huh?"

"I'M TELLING YOU TO THROW HER OUTTA HERE! ARE YOU TRYING TO DISOBEY ME?!" He grabbed the marine's collar and got in his face, "I'M TELLING MY DAD!"

"Ay-aye sir!"

I lunged at the marine but was kicked be another as they picked up the girl and tossed her over the wall. I knew Luffy had caught her.

I stood up and I felt myself slowly growing. My fur got longer and lighter, but I fought against the shift.

I luckily didn't complete the change, though; it would have hurt like a warm of bees, and watched as Helmeppo told Zoro he would keep him alive for a whole month. It appeared that they had a deal of some sort. Helmeppo and his unfortunate guards all left the area and I sat down next to Zoro.

He blinked when he noticed the slight difference in my size and colour. He blinked again when I reverted back to my usual calico form.

"Meow?" I looked up at him innocently. 'No, you didn't see anything...the cat before you is a normal cat.' I thought as I swayed my tail from side-to-side as though I was trying to hypnotize him.

I looked up at the same time as Zoro when we noticed Luffy standing in front of us. I meowed and rubbed up against his leg.

"You still haven't left yet? Leave now or else he'll tell his dad about it." Zoro told my stretchy friend.

"Oh yeah?"

Zoro nodded and Luffy said what I knew he was dying to say to my green haired companion.

"I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet."

"So you gave up on life and became a crook huh?" Zoro laughed and I growled. He glanced down at me, "What's the mater with you?"

I simply turned so he could see my side, and I licked the fur next to my skull and cross-bones.

"Tch. Even animals give up their lives..."

"It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

"Don't tell me your going to set me free and force me to join your pirate ship." Zoro asked and I only let out a cat-laugh.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, since everyone thinks you're a bad guy."

"Your cat doesn't think so, since it was trying to cut my ropes before that bastard came along." Zoro said and motioned with his head at me.

"Huh? That's not my cat, that's my friend's." Luffy looked like he just noticed that I was here.

"I'll never join you, because I have something that I need to take care of. I could survive even if you don't help me. I just need to survive for one month. That bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards. I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams." Zoro said and I just shook my head. If he was stupid enough to think Helmeppo would let him go, then he was more of a lost cause than Luffy.

"Really? If I were you, I think I'd starve to death in a week." Luffy grinned at the pirate hunter and I held in a laugh.

Zoro then pretty much told Luffy to get lost, but he stopped Luffy as he walked away. I watched blankly as Luffy picked up chunks of crushed rice-ball and fed them to Zoro.

I let out a purr when he told Luffy to thank the little girl.

I stayed after Luffy left, and we just sat there…well, I did…he was sorta stuck.

I just sat there and stared at him now. After getting a good look at him, I realized I had seen him once before...he kinda killed the crew I was sailing with. But it's cool.

I started spacing off, as I continued to scratch at the ropes...'I wonder if he dyes his hair to get it that colour...'

"Why are you still here?" he asked me. I snapped back to reality and rubbed my cheek against him. This pissed him off...which was sort of the point... I jumped down again and landed on the dusty ground.

I put my paw in the dust and wrote, 'I came to beat the crap out of someone.'

"Well, good luck with that." He laughed, although I could tell he was surprised I could write.

I only nodded, even though he was mocking me. I walked away from him and into the marine base.


	4. 4: Marine Lt Axe Hand Morgan

**Author's Notes**

Sorry these chapters are so short, I'm trying to make them longer. And sorry if anyone is confused about the story so far...

**Chapter Four: Marine Lieutenant Axe Hand Morgan**

Once in was sure no one was around, I stood up on my hind legs and I felt the horrible pain of my bones expanding. It was always like this. The pain was unbearable, but that's exactly what I had to do.

I knew it was from not practicing. If I were to shift more often, my body would get used to the pain.

When I had been a slave, I had been kept in a cage. One with bars small enough for a cat to fit through. But it took a year for me to discover the ability to shift, and I could never practice because I was always watched, the day I had escaped was a very lucky one.

But I'll tell you about it later.

When I'm ready...Which still won't be for a while. and it'll take a while to explain it to all of you...and I don't have time for that sort of thing.

Once it was done, I was standing there, in a marine uniform I had stolen from a marine ship a few weeks ago.

When I turned into a cat, my clothes disappeared, but they were on me once I became human again. I don't know how it worked, but what ever. It's not like it mattered.

I looked up at the building...it was pretty ugly now that I think of it...but it was a place my father was proud to work in. He had been a great man, and a very strong one to. He had moved up the ranks with in months of moving here.

I walked down one of the many plain white walls in the marine compound and did my best to stay out of sight. I kept my tail tucked in my pant leg, and my ears were pinned flat against my head so that I looked like a perfectly normal person...a normal person with calico hair.

As I walked down the halls, I was approached by a terrified looking marine. "H-hey...Lt. Morgan wants everyone up on the roof to help with his monument..."

"Oh, I'm very sorry...our ship only just got her...my captain and my crew our waiting for me back in town. I was supposed to report that we came back, but there was nobody at the desk..." I bowed slightly and I looked down and blushed slightly.

"Uh...Of course, Lt. Morgan is on the roof, I'll lead you there." he gestured for me to follow him. i realized that we were heading towards something that was growing more and more similar to the voice of one of the banes of my life. I silently clenched my fists.

You must be wondering why I was so mad at him. The answer is simple to me, it might not be to you, but oh well.

If it weren't for that wimp shoving a Devil Fruit down my throat, I'd still be with my family. I'd still be happily in my parents arms, and up in heaven, we could spend forever together. But because of Helmeppo and the fruit, I was 'spared' by Ring Master Simon.

We arrived on the roof just as Helmeppo started making real words instead of random screaming.

He was complaining to his father that he wanted someone dead, and I swore out loud.

Some one beat me to the punch. Literally.

I watched as some men tried to raise a giant statue of Morgan. I walked towards them confidently, but that shattered when Morgan suddenly pulled his fist back and punched his son. Helmeppo was sent flying back.

Beaten to the punch...again. Jeez...this really wasn't my day for revenge.

I had to say, the new look Morgan sported…it looked better than it had ten years ago.

I burst out laughing. Helmeppo and Morgan both looked over at me. They both decided to ignore me, but once Morgan ordered one of his men to go and kill the little girl, well. Even a pirate can't stand that. I clenched my fist and walked over there as Morgan cut through the marine's side with his axe-arm-thingy when he started backing out.

His men began to pull the statue up, and I could already tell what was going to happen once the statue's hand brushed against a section of the roof.

He began to spazz out on the marines.

Just as I pulled my fist back to punch Morgan, none other than Luffy came flying up and grabbed onto the ropes the Marines where pulling on.

While Morgan was watching Luffy, I slammed my fist into his gut.

Now, you all remember what I said about me being stronger than most kids my age back then? Well now is no different.

The statue toppled over and smashed into pieces while Morgan grabbed his gut in pain.

"S-sorry." Luffy waved at them and I only laughed.

"Agreed."

"CAPTURE THEM! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Morgan shouted.

"Yes sir!" The marines saluted their lieutenant.

"DAD! IT'S HIM! HE'S THE ONE WHO PUNCHED ME! I TOLD YOU HE'S NO GOOD!"

"Ouch, Helmeppo, I'm surprised you don't recognize me." I said while I walked up to him, "But of course, I guess it would be hard for idiots like you to recognize me like this…but it is your fault."

"Who…WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I used to be the kid who made you wet the bed." I said with a grin before my fist slammed into his face, "God I've wanted to do that for ten years now."

"YOU!" He pointed at me while clutching his face. I grinned crazily, and used this chance to show my sharp teeth.

"That's right you little worm."

He was about to scream when Luffy grabbed him and said something about looking for him. I waved good-bye to them as they ran down the stairs.

Some marines chased after them, while I heard one marine point out that there was someone talking to Zoro.

"COBY!" I realized. Another group of marines headed down the stairs. The remaining ones all turned towards me.

Sorry Coby, this will take some time.

Morgan just stood there and watched.

One of the marines shot at me, but I flipped out of the way. He shot one of his comrades instead, and the man crumpled to the ground dead.

"Dumb marines. Guns are used in long distance fights." I said to them in a gentle, teaching manner, so their idiotic brains got the message.

The marines all lunged at me. I grabbed the heads of two of them and bashed them together. One marine pulled out a short sword and dived at me. I ducked out of the way and he crashed into his friends. I stole the sword and used my instincts.

I spread out my senses. We were close to the ocean, and I could hear the waves crash against the land. This was the beat of my dance.

I ducked again and another man was shot. As I ducked, I swiped the feet out from under two of the marines. I could feel the wind, even though I was surrounded by the men. This was my guide through the path of victory.

I shut my eyes. Sight was a distraction. The wind blew on my left side and I moved to the right. I swung the sword down and I felt it pierce some one. I yanked it out. The sent of blood entered my nose. This was my key to unlocking my inner doors.

I jumped up, and slammed my bare feet into what felt like a man's face. I used him to spring back. I flipped over the group and landed soundlessly behind the mob.

The wind blew at my back, and I lunged forwards, just as the waves hit the land. I stabbed another man. His cry was faint in the distance. I drew back, as the waves did. The wind to my left, a slash to the right. Draw back. Repeat.

The wind guided me through the dance, the waves were my music. The scent of blood blocked my mind from being distracted, and my eyes remained closed.

"Her eyes are closed!" a man to my right said to his comrades in awe. I lunged forwards and jammed my fist in his gut while I slashed through another man.

I dived to the side just as something loud slammed down beside me. Morgan. Some men cried out as he cut clean through them.

I opened my eyes now. These were my controllers. I looked to the left. Morgan saw this and slashed through more of his own men while I rolled to my right and stabbed a man in the stomach.

Morgan moved towards me again. I looked to the right. Morgan thought this was a trick and slammed down at my left. He injured more of his men while I slashed my way to the right.

The wind blew behind me and I dived forward in time with the waves, just as a man shot at me. He hit one of the only remaining men. At the same time, I threw my sword and it lodged in the first man's stomach.

They all stared at the dead man. And then they stared at the sword sticking out of the gun-man. They were distracted. This was my chance.

They all snapped out of it and dived to attack me.

But I was standing on the ledge of the roof.

Without thinking, I stepped off the roof, and somehow landed on my feet in the execution area. I found Coby untying Zoro across the area. That was good.

Once he was free, he could just cut up the marines with his- "WHERE ARE YOUR SWORDS?!"

"Luffy-sama's gone to get them!" Coby said before he realized that he didn't know me. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Relax. I ain't going to hurt you Coby. But the Marines are coming, so hurry up, and then get out of here." I growled.

"You are a marine!" Zoro snapped. I looked down at my blood stained clothes before I laughed.

"It's more like I 'borrowed' this uniform." I said from my spot across the field.

I looked up at the roof as I heard something small flying towards Coby, after a loud gun shot.

My multi-coloured hair turned blond as I ran towards Coby. The world around me flashed as I got to Coby just in time to push him. The bullet, instead of hitting his heart, hit his shoulder.


	5. 5: Pirate King and Great Swordsman

**Chapter Five: Pirate King And The Great Swordsman**

"AH! I've been shot! I'm bleeding!" Coby was screaming his little head off. Jeez…I've been shot plenty of times and ya don't hear my bawling.

My hair returned to its multi-coloured state, and I knew I would need to activate it again. I would be tired afterwards but it didn't mater. I had to protect Coby. I owed him. He fed me when I was hungry, and he didn't throw me over board when he found me on the hippo's ship.

"Yes, Coby. We can all see that. Now shut up and play dead or something." I said, before I turned and glared up at the man who had shot Coby.

"Is he alright?" Zoro asked me.

"Nope." I said while still glaring at the man. With my inhuman sight, I could see the man drop his gun and slump over after he had met my eyes with the scope of his gun.

"Take him and run for your lives. They'll be here soon." Zoro said as he looked around.

"Ah…NO! I've got to get you free as soon as possible!" I looked down at the pink haired kid. Maybe he wasn't that much of a wimp.

"Don't worry Coby. I've got it handled." I told him.

They continued to argue as I walked over to Zoro's ropes slowly, but my senses were everywhere as I waited to see if any marines were coming out.

I could still hear the waves, and feel the wind. The scent of blood still lingered in my nose, my eyes were wide open, even thought all I saw was the intricate knot in front of me.

I knew Coby was telling Zoro that Helmeppo wasn't going to let him go. Coby sat up, despite the pain the movement should have caused.

"He never intended to keep his promise! (Pant) That's why (Pant) Luffy-san punched him on your behalf…Because he was toying with you."

"Wh-what did you just say?!"

"I believe you heard him." I said, but continued to untie the ropes

"The navy will never let the three of you off! Please, after we set you free, please help rescue Luffy-san!"

Coby looked up at Zoro with pleading eyes. I only rolled my eyes. It wouldn't mater. Luffy would stop at nothing to get Zoro to join.

"I will not force you to become a pirate; however, he's my savior! Luffy-san is very strong! If the two of you were to join forces with him, you will all definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!"

"I'm not joining him. I already have a goal, and a future crew." I said without looking at him.

Just as I was almost done with Zoro's arms, marines appeared and pointed guns at us.

"That's enough! The three of you who have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan…Die here!"

I only smirked while both Zoro and Coby looked shocked.

"Surround the base! Don't let the guy with the straw-hat escape." Morgan shouted as he walked up, as though he had already won. Fool.

"How interesting…the four of you are planning a political upheaval?"

"Actually, I'm just here to screw around and punch your kid." I said with an almost…Cheshire grin.

Of course, I was ignored, so I kept on fiddling with the knot. I was also thinking of a way to stall for time until Luffy could get out here.

"Roronoa Zoro... I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength…you're just garbage."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"I'm so proud of you, Mr. Morgan." I said with my Cheshire grin, "But tell me, where was your great strength ten years ago? When your comrade, your friend, your next door neighbor and his family were attacked by pirates?"

"What?" Morgan looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"If you're so strong, don't you think you would have had the guts to stop some no name pirates before they killed your commanding officer and his family? I mean, your wife went out there, and she wasn't even a marine." I crossed my arms, "That's why your son grew up to be such a little prick. Because your wife was better than you. She was the one who disciplined him, not you. You were too busy trying to impress everyone else to even bother raising your son. That's why your wife was the one who went to fight the pirates, because you were too scared and weak to go out there."

"HOW DARE YOU I AM A MARINE LIEU-" I cut him off before he could continue his rant.

"Do you know what Marine Captain 'Red-Devil' William's last words were before he died?" I asked him, I glared at him hatefully, "Help me, Morgan.' And then he was killed by the nanny his family hired to take care of their daughter, who was the only friend of your worthless shit of a son."

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Because I was there. I heard him call it out before he was shot down by 'Caramel Jane'."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE ONLY ONES THAT WERE THERE WERE THE PIRATES AND WILLIAM'S FAMI-"

"Ya get it now Morgan?" I asked, as I tilted my head, I willed my hair to return to normal. Only part of my hair was its blood red for a moment before it faded back to calico colours.

"That's impossible, they all died tha-"

"They never found the girl's body." I said. "You're a coward. A weakling. You're pathetic. You're worthless son is better than you."

It looked as though he was about to burst a vein.

"Why'd you make him mad? He'll kill us for good now!" Coby whimpered while both Zoro and I smirked.

"Anger clouds your judgment, and will lead to your defeat." I said. It was about time things got started.

I winced as my hair turned blond, and I looked down at my now brown-spotted tail, hiding my grin.

I closed my eyes.

"Ready." I yawned as all the marines aimed at us. In a flash, I was standing in front of Coby.

"Fire!" I didn't even open my eyes as Luffy flew out a window and landed in front of all of us. The bullets bounced off of him and flew at the marines

"What kind of a human are you?" Zoro asked one of us. I don't know…or care.

"A rubber man." I said while Luffy said something about being pirate king.

I kneeled down next to Coby and made sure he was okay…since he passed out when we were shot at. I had heard him fall. I take it back. He's still a wimp. But he was a cool wimp.

"Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out, so I brought all three of them." Luffy held the swords out in front of Zoro.

"All three of them belong to me. Because I use three katanas." Zoro said.

"Resisting the navy here, along with me will make you an out law. Or maybe you want to die here." Luffy said to Zoro.

'I wouldn't mind dying here.' I slapped myself for thinking that.

"Are you the offspring of the devil…forget it. Rather than to die here…why don't I accede your request…and become a pirate!" Zoro grinned.

"Welcome to the life of the party." I said with a grin.

I closed my eyes. The waved still crashed. The wind would always blow. Blood would always be spilt.

It was on. I might not have a crew, but the sea was in my veins, and it was a pirates life ahead of me.


	6. 6: The First Crew Member

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I updated and explained things in my previous chapters, and I'm sorry for the confusion it caused.

**Chapter Six: The First Crew Member**

"Yes! I have a new companion!" Luffy shouted excitedly. I would have chuckled, if it weren't for the fact that now was not the time for laughter. Those two were busy, and our opponents were not. Something predetorial was pulsing in my body was screaming to be free.

Cats were animals of prey, and these marines were my target. What ever part of me was screaming, was also hungry.

"Okay, hurry up and get these ropes off of me." Zoro growled. I could almost sense him glaring at Luffy. I held perfectly still.

"That guy! How the…" One marine said in awe.

"How did he manage to repel those bullets?"

"That rascal isn't normal…He must have eaten one of those 'Devil Fruits'!" Morgan said to his men. I slipped closer to the men.

"He ate the ocean's secret treasure?!" One man asked, and I couldn't resist the urge. The stupidity of these marines was impossible not to mock.

"It ain't a secret if everyone knows about them!" I shouted out. I opened my eyes to see if anyone heard me.

The man who had spoken glared at me, and was about to mention how close I was to them when another man spoke.

A third Marine pointed out that Luffy was untying the ropes. It hopefully shouldn't take him long since I had already loosened them up enough…but this was Luffy. Who in hell was I kidding?

"Well, if guns don't work, then we'll use swords to kill him!" The marines all pulled out swords, and I couldn't resist the grin that came across my face.

I dashed behind some of the marines in a flash. I knocked one marine out and stole his sword. My eyes shut automatically.

I lunged to the left and felt my sword hit something. A man shouted out in pain. I opened my eyes for a moment. Half of the marines were surging towards Luffy and Zoro who seemed unaware. The rest all circled around me.

"LUFFY!" I called out, but he didn't seem to hear me.

A man slashed at me and I ducked under his swing. I slashed out at the legs of the men around me before I called to my pirate friends.

"Luffy! God damn it…COBY! WAKE UP BEFORE WE ALL GET KILLED!"

I clamped my eyes shut and let my body move by instinct. I jumped to my feet and spun around to block one man's sword while kicking another in the face. I felt a nose crack and someone shout out. Over the shouting men, I heard what sounded like Coby shouting at Luffy.

I heard a clash of metal and I realized that Zoro must have gotten free.

"Can you handle them?" he shouted at me. I could only growl back in response.

I felt the wind blow down on me and I flipped backwards just as one man slashed at me.

"It's like she's reading our moves!" One man shouted.

No shit Sherlock.

I jumped up and thrust my foot into his chest. He stumbled backwards and I lunged towards him. My sword clashed with another and I opened my eyes to see one of the marines had managed to block me.

I spun around and turned my back to him. I blinked when I saw Luffy's leg swing out and knock the marines around Zoro off of their feet.

I suddenly felt a searing pain in my arm and saw that I had raised it to block a sword going to my neck.

I lunged towards the man holding the sword. I slammed the hilt of my sword into his stomach and he coughed loudly. I spun around again, but this time I threw my sword into one man's chest, and extended my claws.

They all rushed at me at once, and I rolled out of the way before slamming my knee into one man's gut. I jumped up and sprung off of one man's face and slammed into two others.

"CHEATAH!" I called out, and I became a golden blur. I smashed into the men with my claws out and I shredded anyone in my path.

Once I stopped running, I looked back to see that all the men were on the ground, other than Morgan that is, since he was too big a coward to fight with his men.

I also noticed I was standing next to Zoro and Luffy.

"Lieutenant! We can't kill these three!"

"They're too strong"

"Anyway, we can't defeat Zoro!"

Morgan finally stepped up, "This, is an order. Whoever just said that…get a gun and kill yourself."

His men all stared at him in shock. I glared at him in silent fury. This man should not be allowed to live.

And my master shouldn't be allowed to live either. That is also on my bucket list.

Captain Ring Master Jeremy was the sort of guy who would toss his crew members into a Sea king's mouth for nothing, and he's the kind who not only sells a slave for ridiculously high prices, but steals them back in the night. It happened to me too many times to count.

"I don't need…useless soldiers." He glared at his men, "That's an order!"

I stared in horror as the three men raised their guns and pointed them at their temples. Zoro and I looked at each other.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" he asked as we ran forward to stop them, but Luffy raced ahead of us and attacked Morgan.

I blurred, and the three marines who were ordered to kill themselves, didn't realize that I had sliced my claws through the barrels of their guns. So, as they lowered them, a line appeared on each barrel before it slid off.

I ran back to Zoro's side.

"LUFFY-SAN! DEFEAT THESE MARINES!" Coby yelled to his friend, and I silently prayed to any divine being that was listening that Luffy made it.

Morgan and Luffy traded words and faced each other.

I took this time to glare over at the marines. Any that met my eyes all suddenly passed out. Zoro looked from me, and then back to the unconscious marines.

"I'm not going to ask."

"Good, 'cause there ain't no answer."

I looked back at Luffy and Morgan's fight. Luffy had jumped over Morgan's axe and the fence next to them was sliced in half.

I thanked the wind for warning me about that axe when I had fought Morgan. While Coby was freaking out, Luffy planted both feet on Morgan's face, and pushed the man backwards.

Morgan got back up and raised his axe above his head. Luffy dashed towards him. Morgan said something, but all my ears could hear were the waves. Luffy dodged Morgan's axe as it slammed into the ground next to him. Luffy jumped up and his foot slammed into Morgan's head again.

Luffy stood over Morgan and held him by the collar, and pulled his fist back.

"WAIT!" someone nearby shouted, but Luffy ignored them and slammed his fist into Morgan's face.

"You idiot! I told you to wait!" I turned around and saw Helmeppo pointing a gun at Coby's head.

"Ah, crapola." I muttered. I tensed my legs, ready to blur over to them if I had to.

That was when I noticed something. I could still feel the wind…but it felt like it was colder than it should have been…like my body was covered in water…but this wasn't water.

This was my blood. Where was the pain…OH! There it is! Oww…

Blood dripped heavily down my legs and I bite my lip as waves of stinging pain radiated form the numerous cuts, and bullet wounds on my body. My tail flicked in annoyance at the useless feeling.

I let out an angry growl in the direction of Helmeppo. Maybe if I did that glare thingy… but he wasn't even looking at me. His attention was focused completely on Luffy…and Morgan who was still lying on the ground.

"If you want this guy to survive, then don't move! If anyone does, I'll shoot!" Helmeppo shouted. I gave an irritated sigh. The worm was afraid. He was afraid of what was to come if his father was defeated.

If Morgan was defeated, more marines would come, and they would learn that Morgan was abusing his status, and if that happened, he would be stripped of his title and Helmeppo would be left to fight for himself. He couldn't ride on his father's shoulders any more.

"Luffy…I don't wanna be in your way…I'M NOT AFRAIND OF DEATH!" Coby shouted to Luffy.

"Okay! I know." Luffy grinned back at our pink haired friend.

"HEY! ONION BRAIN!" I shout out at Helmeppo, just as Luffy shouts out, "Hey, stupid Son!"

"Coby's not afraid of death!" Luffy and I say at the same time.

"Hey! You idiots! I told you not to move, or I'm gonna shoot!"

"GO AHEAD AND SHOOT!" Coby yelled, before his eyes widened and he looked at something behind Luffy, "LUFFY! BEHIND YOU!"

Fear. What an irrational feeling we humans have to suffer through. In reality, Luffy is not in danger. There is Zoro, he can move fast if he has to. I can move even faster. But, that is only if we truly wish to help Luffy.

I was only helping them because it was fun to mess with the marines. Zoro, well…he was part of Luffy's Two-man-crew, and if he truly was a man of his word, he'd save his captain.

"I am…the great Marine Lieutenant!" Morgan now towered over Luffy, with his axe/arm raised above his head.

Luffy was pulling his fist back, and was completely ignoring the pathetic excuse of a lieutenant behind him, "Gomu Gomu…"

I crouched down and got ready to charge, ignoring the pain. Zoro bit down on the hilt in his mouth.

"PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as his arm shot forward, stretching towards Helmeppo.

"DADDY! HURRY…" Helmeppo screamed as the fist came hurtling towards him.

Luffy's fist slammed into the worms face and he was flung backwards. Blood flew from his mouth, and the gun from his hand.

"NICE!" Luffy said with his wide grin. Morgan, was still sanding behind him.

The marine Lieutenant's eyes rolled back as the towering man teetered backwards.

"Zoro, Cat-lady." Luffy said, as blood suddenly spurted from wounds on the marine's torso.

One set had five long slashes that ran across his stomach, while another three decorated his chest. Zoro and I stood on either side of the fallen man.

"Leave it to me captain." Zoro said through his sword's hilt. I took it that they wouldn't need me any more. I would be on my way anyway.

I would have enjoyed staying with them, but I didn't have room for friends. They'd be dead before they made it to the entrance of Grand-line. I already forget what Albida looked like, they would be gone from my memory soon enough.

There was no one important in my life now, other than Ace and an Uncle I have never met.

And not even they could get in my way.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

****Okay, i hope this is better than some of the other chapters...Please review, and i don't mind criticism, I'd actually find it very useful!


	7. 7: FRIENDS!

**Ch. Seven: Friends**

"T-the Lieutenant…Lost!?"

"LIEUTENANT MORGAN HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" One of the few conscious Marines cried out.

There was a dramatic silence across the execution field; you could even hear Zoro sheathing his swords.

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us." Zoro said with a sharp look. Another Cheshire grin came across my face.

"I ain't part of that offer though." I said to the Marines as they all looked at each other.

"YES!"

"WE'RE FREE!"

"WE ARE OUT OF MORGAN'S CONTROL!"

"LONG LIVE MARINES!"

"Even though it was pirates that saved your asses." I muttered as the marines all shouted and dropped their weapons happily,

I looked over at Zoro. Something was off…he wasn't really looking at anything…

"What's going on? They seem so happy that Morgan was defeated!?" Luffy asked no one in particular as we watched the marines celebrate their freedom.

"Everyone…hated Morgan!" I looked over at Coby, cause he seemed way too happy…whatever.

I noticed Zoro's muscled go slack, and I blurred to catch him. That's right…food.

"Zoro?"

"Zoro-san!"

After I left Zoro in Luffy's care, I vanished from their lives when they weren't looking. I ducked into an alley way, and allowed myself to transform into my calico form, before I trotted of through the streets towards where my old home was.

My old home was still empty. The windows were smashed, so I could easily get inside.

Our once beautiful house was a total wreck. Ashes and debris covered the floors, old stains from where bodies once laid. Tables were upturned, and everything worth any value was gone. I walked through the house, and looked at all the old memories. Flash backs of the day I was taken flash through my mind and threaten to overflow my brain, but I feel nothing.

There are no tears to cry, no sobs to wail. There is no feeling for this place. This place isn't my home. The ocean is.

"Little Kitten on the stair, with those eyes you look so fair…" I whisper the lyrics of a song my mother used to sing when we lived in the main lands. Even though I am a cat, I can still talk.

"Little Kitten on the couch, it's hard for me to stay a grouch."

I walked towards the back of the house where the backdoor was located. I jumped through a broken window and landed in the backyard. It was impossible to get here from the front of the house because of the high fence blocking it off, and the fact that there is a cliff face on the other side.

The place was completely over grown and I couldn't even see the cliff that was somewhere ahead. I slipped under the wall of thorn bushes in front of me, and saw what used to be my swing set and slides, but now looked like something from a horror movie.

Even though the rest of the island was warm and sunny, here it was cloudy and mist hung lifelessly in the gently wind. My rusty swing set swung gently in the breeze, and a long, sad moaning noise came from it.

I wandered across the way, until the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff was unbearable. I slipped under another bush, and found myself standing over a straight drop down into the ocean.

I walked along the edge until I found what I was looking for. It was a stair case. It was carved into the side of the cliff and I was relieved to see that it hadn't crumbled away in my ten year absence.

After a careful walk down the stairs, I arrived at the shore and allowed myself to return to my human form. I crossed my fingers as I walked towards a cave that can't be seen from the water. I was delighted to see that there was a small, wooden boat sitting inside.

I pulled it towards the water, and looked it over. There was no damage to the hull, but I could tell the sail had been torn, and probably eaten by moths.

"Little Kitten on the fence, I'm always here on your defense. Little Kitten you're the best, I'll never see you as a pest. Little Kitten on the ship, what made your attitude do a flip?"

Mama didn't like all my pirate talk…and she had started getting colder towards me and Daddy…not that it mattered.

I pulled the boat back into the cave and headed back to town. I looked down at my blood-stained clothes and decided to 'borrow' some new clothes along with my supplies.

I casually walked away from the store that I had just stolen from.

I wore a pair of grey skinny jeans, and an orange t-shirt with a white cat on the front. I kept my feet bare though. I also stole a grey back-pack with plenty of space in it.

I wandered into the next store and walked towards a huge piece of white sail fabric. I glance around to make sure there was no one around before slipping it into my back-pack.

I also pushed a lot of canned food into the pack before grabbing a can of tuna and paying for it.

"That's all?" the guy at the counter asked. I have to say, he looked pretty cute…for a store clerk. His name tag read Sam…what a plain name…probably fake.

He had sandy blond hair, and dark blue, almost black eyes that seemed to stare into my soul, but they looked kind instead of cold…

On the back of one hand he had a cross with a crescent shaped curve coming out from the bottom.

Probably an ex-pirate.

"Yeah, I have to feed my little brother, but I ran out of tuna for the sandwiches." I lied and hoped he hadn't noticed the growth in my bag's size.

"Why not peanut butter?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"We'd both drop dead." I said with a cheery grin, and I giggled slightly.

'Don't notice the bag….don't notice the bag…'

"Well, I'll seeya around." He smiled, and I gave him a nice fake smile back before I headed out.

"Wouldn't count on it." I muttered under my breath.

"Have a nice trip!" he waved, "Hope you and your brother don't run into any pirates!"

I left the store with troubled thoughts. I had never said anything about a trip…wait…AH CRAPOLA!

I quickened my pace, before ducking into an alley way and changing into my calico form. The bag luckily vanished along with my clothes.

I scrambled out of the alley way and down the hill where I saw a lot of Marines all crowding around a small house.

I jumped up onto the window sill and saw that they were thanking, and telling Luffy, Coby and Zoro to leave.

Well, those three are friends now. That's nice.

Luffy and Zoro walked past Coby as if he wasn't there.

"Aren't you with their group?" The leading marine asked Coby.

"Eh? I….I…" Coby looked as though he was going to cry again, "I'm not….not…I'M NOT WITH THEM!"

Good Coby. You're a marine. Not one of us, and you never will be. You're too soft for this kind of thing.

The marine noticed the dark smirk on Luffy's face as he and Zoro walked out, "Please, hold on…is he telling the truth?" the marine asked Luffy, who turned and looked surprised.

"I know what that guy used to do." Luffy pointed at Coby who gave him a pitiful and confused "Luffy-san?!"

I walked into the house and rubbed up against Coby's leg, before I walked up to the marine and showed him my Jolly-roger marking. I then walked over and sat next to Luffy.

"I can't remember where, but he used to be with this FATTT female pirate, I think her name was Albida." He looked down at me and I nodded.

"STOP! Don't say anymore!" Coby said pitifully. The marine remained silent, and watching.

"It was a fat and ugly female pirate, this guy spent two years there…" Luffy poked Coby in the forehead. Coby looked so alarmed and scared, and angry…so I wasn't surprised when Coby slammed him fist into Luffy's face.

"SHUT UP!"

Luffy, Zoro and I all smirked. The plan was working.

I started debating with myself when I should vanish, now, while everyone's busy, or after.

"You! Deserve a beating!" Luffy said before his fist smashed into Coby's face. Blood flew from Coby's nose and dripped onto the floor. Luffy continuously punched Coby over and over until the marine spoke up.

"Both of you stop it! I won't allow this town to get in anymore fights!" The Marine hollered over the noise. I took this chance to step towards the door.

"Hey, you went over board. Stop it." Zoro said as he grasped Luffy by the back of his vest. Coby laid on the ground, a few teeth knocked out and a bloody nose, but I knew he would be alright.

I turned around and darted out of the house and back down the street towards my old home.

I could hear Zoro taunting the marines to arrest him as he and Luffy walked towards the dock. I could hear Coby shouting about his dreams to be a marine, and I found myself smiling, in my cat-like way.

Maybe…it'll take me longer to forget these memories…and maybe we'll meet again…

I ran through my house and went down the stairs as carefully as I could. I was about four steps down when I felt the step beneath me crumble, and I quickened my pace. I drop from this height, was even higher than the marine Headquarters, and I was still in cat form, meaning I would probably die…and if I didn't, it was a straight drop into the ocean.

I managed to get to a stable part of the steps, and I watched as the stairs behind me tumbled into the unforgiving ocean below me. I was halfway down the steps to the shore. I walked carefully down to the beach below.

I strolled to the cave and after returning to my human form, retrieved my new boat. But there was one part of it that sickened me. The Jolly-roger that the two-man boat flew…it had a circus tent with a dripping scull painted on the front.

The Circus Pirates. Those sickening people. I must thank them for forgetting to pick up 'Amelia's' boat.

I reached up and ripped the flag down and dropped it on the beach. I would leave it there, and maybe, if I ever came back, it would still be there for me to burn. That would be nice.

I put my Back-pack in the boat and pulled out the new sail. I hooked it on. I pushed the boat into the water and climbed in before the ocean could splash me with its evil energy draining powers.

"LIFE OF THE PARTY! HERE I COME!" I yelled out as loud as I could before the wind, my guide, filled the sail and I was sent sailing through the ocean. I pulled around the island and saw Luffy and Zoro preparing their boat.

I noticed Coby standing on the dock. He was shouting something. I could barely hear it, but he was talking about never forgetting them. I blinked when all the marines appeared behind Coby before I nearly fell out of my boat laughing as they all saluted Luffy and Zoro.

But then…I felt empty. I was alone now. I didn't have a crew…my mind wondered back to Sam…he used to be a pirate, maybe he'd want back into the fun?

But then again, a crew would only get in my way. I don't need people holding me back, and I don't want to hold anyone else back either. I'm strong enough to hold my own, and if I have to, I'll just take a lift on someone else's ship.

This is the pirate era.

The only being named as the pirate king, the legend: Gold Roger left a huge treasure, known as the 'One Piece'. Everyone in the world is searching on where the vast wealth might be located…you could say this is one of the most dangerous periods in the seven seas.

…But until I get there…I might as well take a cat nap and let the ocean lead me to my goals. The sea is my enemy…and my music. The wind is my guide…and my demise. Eye-sight is a distraction, but is also my greatest weapon. Blood is the key to opening my inner doors, but can also lock them even tighter.

So, I took a cat nap…and I was totally unaware of the shadow that loomed over my tiny little boat.


	8. 8: Nami Enters

**Ch. 8: Nami Enters.**

I stretched out my arms and tried to ignore the sound of a bunch of shouting idiots. I could hear the sound of people talking outside, and somewhere far off, a dog barked furiously. I could sort of understand dog…

'My home...Our…treasure…away…he'll come back…' the dog was probably only reassuring himself.

Waves lapped calmly against the side of the ship…it was so quiet in here though…but my boat is loud….and I can hear everything…

Wait….WHAT?!

I snapped my eyes open and jumped to my feet. I was in a cabin in a ship…where was my boat? I need that…

I looked around and calmed down slightly when I saw that I was alone. My tail twitched as I headed towards the door. I could tell that there was an animal on the other side of the door…it would probably tell who ever this ship belonged to that I was awake…

A Cheshire grin came across my face. I opened the door ever so slightly, and heard a lion roar.

'Even better.'

I morphed into my calico form and crawled under the low bed. I watched as multiple pairs of feet rushed into the room.

"WHAA!"

"Where'd she…."

I darted out from under the bed and out the door. I skidded to a stop in front of the lion. I heard the men walking towards the door and dived behind the lion. Luckily, he did nothing to alert them that I was behind him.

*Hello older brother* I greeted the lion once the men had left. They were all arguing over who had to tell Captain…Buggy, that I escaped.

*Young one.* the lion looked down at me, *Why are you on this ship?*

*I don't know. Please do not tell those humans I'm on this ship…* I looked up at the lion with pleading eyes.

*I will not tell. But you should get off this ship immediately*

*I know, I just need to find my friend's boat.* I rested a paw on his side while I spoke and I began memorizing the DNA. I was copying it down so that I could change to this form. It would hurt unbelievably for most of the time until my body became used to the transformation.

I also notice the scars that marred the skin under his golden fur, and I felt a twinge of sympathy go through me. I came back to the real world when his tail twitched and tapped my head lightly.

*Your boat is tied on the dock outside*

*Is this a pirate ship?* I immediately began to feel a small blossom of fear. Pirates, with a pet lion, with what looked like whip scars all over him…men in ridiculous clothing…

*Yes. This is the Buggy Pirates' ship, although I find it more of a circus than a pirate ship…*

I only stared at him in horror…a circus….why do I always get abducted by people like this?

The blossom of fear immediately bloomed into a full-fledged panic, and tremors wracked through my small body. Even though their name was different, it could still be them…

They found me. It's over, I'll be put back into the cage they'll beat me again…I'll be sold… they'll kill me.

Slaves who ran away are lucky to die before they're recaptured.

Fear pulsed through my veins and every fiber in my body told me to run as fast as physically possible, even faster than that. My claws extended and I rooted myself to the floor. My fur bristled and my mind screamed to run away. But then, my body wouldn't move.

The lion curled his tail around me in concern. I only stood there and shook in fear of the pirates.

But they couldn't be the same pirates. It was impossible. Those pirates were still on the grand line. My fear soon became hilarious. What was there to fear? They didn't know I could turn into a cat.

As soon as the fear had begun, I relaxed.

*What had you scared little one?*

*Clowns and circuses are not something I can enjoy, but thank you big brother for your help.* I gave him my Kitty-smile before I darted off down the hall towards the stairs leading to the deck.

I stared in horror at the deck of this ship. IT HAD A CIRCUS TENT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

I darted towards the gang plank so I could get off of this sailing nightmare, when I heard someone shouting their head off.

"MY MAP! GET THAT THEIVING DEMON WOMAN!"

"Y-yes captain Buggy." I looked just as an orange haired girl jumped off of the ship. I decided to follow her, since she looked like someone who'd stir shit with me, and I was looking for a good time.

And I can always get my boat later.

I leapt off the boat and raced after her. She was really slow to me…but what ever.

I looked back and saw three men chasing after us. One had stitches all over him…he reminded me of the Doctor on the Circus Pirates' ship, Dr. F. Stein. I'll call him Stitchy. The second one had sideburns, so I'll call him Burns, and the third dude, we'll just call him Ugly.

In the distance, I could hear the sound of a giant bird flapping its wings and someone shouting. It was slowly getting louder, as though it was heading towards us.

As we ran, I realized how empty this town was. There was no one but us and the pirates. Oh, and the dog that was still barking.

"Stop! You can't run from us!"

"Thief! Give back our navigation map!" the pirates shouted. To my terror, they were gaining on us.

'Should I go cheetah?'

"I finally have it! The map to Grand-line!" I looked up at the girl in surprise. And then the Cheshire grin came on.

I need that map for my adventure…I'll just have to 'Borrow' it from her.

The pirates were complaining about their deaths, when there was the sound of a cannon firing. The loud 'BOOM' resounded in my ears and I winced…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" there was suddenly a crash behind us, and the girl was thrown to the ground. I managed to roll and land back on my feet though.

"Some one….fell from the sky!?"

"WHAT?"

"Why did they shoot me with a cannon? Damn it." I heard a voice say from the dust cloud.

I couldn't quite place the voice. It was familiar…so I must have heard it recently…but where?

"Whew! Finally landed!" a boy said as the dust cleared to show him holding his straw hat down on his head.

Something about his was very familiar, but I just shrugged it off. He probably wasn't that important anyways.

"WHAT THE! He's still alive?!" The pirates all shouted in disbelief. I could only laugh.

The girl suddenly got an evil smile on her face before she clasped her hands together.

"Oh 'Boss'! You're finally here! I've been waiting for you to save me." She jumped to her feet and started running, and I decided to follow her, since the Straw hat dude would probably die. "I'll leave everything to you!"'

"AH! SHE RAN OFF AGAIN!" I heard the pirates shout behind us. We rounded a corner and she jumped onto a dumpster, and then onto a roof.

"Why are you following me?" she looked down at me while giving me a quick pet. I only rubbed against her leg.

"I guess you live me huh?" she looked sort of sad now, "But I can't take you with me."

We walked along the roof tops until we could see the straw-hat dude and the pirates. We sat down and watched.

Stitchy knocked the hat off of the guy and he slammed his fist into Stitchy's face. The pirate was thrown backwards, past his friends.

The Straw-hat-dude grabbed his hat and said something in a menacing tone. I shivered slightly, even though I didn't know what he said.

The two remaining pirates charged at him. For some strange reason, I felt worried about the guy…

He quickly dealt with the two.

"WOW! You're really strong! You beat those guys with swords bare-handed." The girl said, and I felt myself puff up with pride for the guy…as though we were friends. Which is impossible since I don't have friends.

"Ah. Who are you anyways?" The guy asked her. And then he looked at me, "And why do you have Coby's cat?"

'Coby? Who's Coby?' I searched through my memories for someone name Coby, but all I saw was a flash of pink.

"I am a thief who only steals from pirates! My name is Nami, want to be partners?" she rubbed her fingers together in what must be the universal sign for money, "And it's not my cat…she was just following me."

"Only steal treasure from pirates?" the Straw-hat guy looked at her in a slight glare, and I began to fear for Nami's safety.

His glare was like my father's. It was like there was a dark aura hidden deep under their skin, and it was shown through their eyes. It chilled you down to the bone to see it; it was almost like the devil inhabited their souls…

Something in that glare though…reminded me instantly who he was.

Luffy.

The pirate.

But one question wiggled through my mind; Where was Zoro?


	9. 9: EVIL Woman

**Author's Notes**

Okay people, this is where you come in! I need help finding a name for my Oc, cause all I have is her wanted poster's name, not her real one. So if any one has a suggestion, I'd be glad to hear it!

* * *

**Ch. 9: Evil Woman**

"Yeah!" Nami said happily. "I'm a thief who steals from pirates! If we team up, we could get a whole lot of money!"

I only rolled my eyes before jumping down to Luffy. "No way! I'm not interested in teaming up with you." Luffy said and we started walking away.

"Hang on a second!" Nami said before she jumped down from the roof. She started walking with us, "So what's that hat? When you said they nearly damaged it, you got really mad! Is it expensive?"

"This is my treasure." Luffy said as he patted his hat. I immediately understood what he meant.

Around my neck, at the moment, was a ribbon with a gold coin hung on it. My dad told me that my uncle had a matching golden coin. It was a family tradition to carry a coin like this somewhere in plain sight so that all our family would recognize us.

My father had planned on giving this one to my mama on her birthday, so he gave it to me for safe keeping but then…well…you know. That happened.

I beat the crap out of every one who's ever tried to take it from me. The amazing part of the ribbon, was that it was always around my neck, no mater how large my neck becomes, it never gets tighter or breaks. It's awesome.

"TREASURE?! I wonder if there're and jewels inside it." Nami said. I growled at her stupidity. Not every treasure had to do with physical value, emotions are also very important. "Ah! Maybe it's a treasure map!"

I got a sudden chill and when I looked around, I noticed there were people standing on a roof. I immediately stopped walking with them.

"Eh? What's the mater Kitty?" Nami leaned down and tilted her head at me.

"Maybe she's hungry! 'Cause I sure am!" Luffy said with his trademark grin. I only shook my head.

"Chew!" I sneezed lightly, and turned around to glare angrily at the people on the distant roof.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear that?" Nami looked like she was about to hug me. I looked up at Luffy, nodded my head, and darted off as fast as I could.

"HEY!" I heard Nami shout from behind me.

I charged towards the building.

"WHADDYA MEAN BY 'ROUND NOSE'?!" I heard someone shout loudly from atop the building I was heading towards.

I painfully morphed into a cheetah and jumped onto a ledge near the roof of the building where the pirates were. I jumped up onto the roof and saw that everyone had their backs to me. I watched in confused horror as one man was levitated off the ground and held in front of a cannon. Two men walked up and fire the cannon at the man.

"Recover the map! And make sure you take all this island's treasure too." I resisted the urge to attack this man, who was clearly the captain of this crew. I instead snuck over and stood in front of a man who leaned against the lion. He was clearly the animal guy of the group, and I decided to investigate, but I had to make sure no one would be alarmed if they saw me.

"What the?!" His eyes bugged out when he saw me. I resisted the urge to wretch as I lay down in front of him. I tilted my head up at him, and looked directly into his eyes.

*Little one?* The lion looked at me in confusion. I looked away from the man and looked at the lion.

"Richie, you know this animal?" the man looked at the lion who nodded to his master.

*You can talk to him?* I asked.

*Only slightly.* Richie explained, and I felt the need to introduce myself to my fellow feline…his mane was pink…what a funny colour…Coby had pink hair…HEY!

Guess what guys! I JUST REMEMBERED WHO COBY IS!

*My name is….Cheshire.* I introduced myself.

*I'm hungry.*

*So am I dude, so am I.*

Richie suddenly looked at me angrily.

*But I'll only eat if they feed me, I won't take any of your food.*

*Good.* he nodded.

"Hey, Mohji! Where'd you get the cat?" One pirate asked the man, Mohji.

"I called it here using my amazing animal taming powers!" Moji puffed up his fur covered chest proudly. He was a funny looking guy though, now that I'm thinking about it. He had teddy-bear ears made of fur….or hair….or what ever it was.

I chuckled slightly before nodding along with Richie.

"What are you going to name it?" another crew member asked.

"I don't know…." Mohji looked at me thoughtfully while I relaxed next to Richie, "Maybe Chichi!"

*Oh god no. Mice go chi chi. Not cheetahs.* I said to Richie.

*Oh well, you're stuck with it. Let's think of something else…like food.*

I only sighed before I stood up. I rubbed against Mohji's leg for a moment before I walked around the roof.

That captain, Buggy, was sitting on a throne-like chair while all the other pirates seemed to be slightly grim. Something had them worried.

The three pirates Luffy had beaten up, climbed up onto the roof and rushed over to Buggy.

The tension in the air thickened amazingly fast.

"WHAT?! You lost track of that map thief?! You three strong men chase after one thief and end up like this?!" Buggy yelled at them. "AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND THAT GIRL WITH THE CAY-TAIL?"

"We're really sorry captain!" Ugly shouted.

"B-but there was this really strong guy! He! He was her boss and he wore that straw-hat!" Burns was practically screaming in fear.

"DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" Buggy shouted.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY!" A small clown called from the side of the roof.

"WHAT!?" Buggy yelled.

"The thief we just saw…she returned here herself."

"OKAY! Bring her in then- WHAT?! She came here herself? Whatcha talking about!?"

"Er…I don't know why…but she's here."

"OKAY! BRING HER IN THEN!" Buggy shouted happily. I laughed…this guy even though he was a complete jerk…reminded me of a little kid. He was so loud and he had temper tantrums, and he had terrible mood swings, but it was hilarious to watch.

"AHH! THIS GUY! IT'S THIS GUY, CAPTAIN!" Burns screamed like a little girl.

"That's her boss who fell from the sky!"

I looked over and saw Nami throw Luffy onto the ground. He was all tied up. I immediately began to growl angrily.

"I captured the thief, Buggy the clown, Leader of this pirate fleet." Nami said and held out the map of Grand-line, "I'll return your map too."

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Luffy shouted from his face-down position on the ground. I walked over to him slowly, but tried not to make it obvious.

"I see, you're obediently returning this map to me. But why are you doing this?" Buggy asked her with a hideous smile. I rolled my eyes.

'It's so she can take it and sneak off in the middle of the night with your treasure and map, without you guys chasing her around all day.'

"You see, I came into an argument with my boss!" Nami had this totally fake smile on, "I'm tired of it. Please let me join the Buggy pirate crew!"

"Huh?" Buggy stared at her in shock for a moment. He suddenly burst into loud, hysterical laughter. Everyone was looking at him, so I took the chance to check on Luffy. He was also looking at Buggy, so he didn't notice me until I was right next to him.

"So, you're tired of it now, eh? Hah, you're a pretty amusing girl." Buggy said as he fought his laughter, "Okay! I'll let you join as part of my crew!"

Moments later, Luffy was put into a cage with a ridiculously large pad-lock. He was also still tied up.

"That mean girl. See if I put her in my crew!"

After I looked around, I saw that no one was looking at me, and I shrunk into my calico form. I slipped between the bars and began cutting the ropes. It probably wasn't all that smart. But what ever.


	10. 10: What Happened at the Bar

**Ch. Ten: "What Happened at The Bar."**

I watched angrily as the Buggy Pirates all got them selves drunk as skunks as I continued to claw at the ropes. They were covered in some sort of resin and it was almost impossible to make any progress.

Luffy was gnawing at the bars of his cage and I could only frown at his stupidity. As if his teeth could break steel?

"Huh. Good fortune has crossed their path… That's why pirates' lives are so great." Luffy said as he watched the pirates too. I let out a quiet meow of agreement.

I growled as Nami crouched down near the cage. "How's it going boss?"

"Oh shut up and let me out! I'm hungry too…gimme something to eat." I was glad she didn't notice me, especially after I Cat-laughed when she actually gave him some food.

"You." Luffy said as he munched on his food, "You're a good person. I guess I'll let you join my crew." Again, I started laughing.

"I DON'T WANT TO, IDIOT!" Nami said angrily. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stopped trying to free Luffy and slipped back out between the bars. I made sure to be out of sight before I morphed back into a cheetah. I pranced up the Nami and sat down next to her.

She seemed nervous of me, which was smart since to her, I was a member of Buggy's crew. Once she relaxed, she continued talking to Luffy.

"Don't you see the situation you're in? You're more likely to be sold to some place by these pirates." Once she said that, I couldn't stop the long, low and dangerous growl that slipped through my throat. She looked at me in alarm, but she noticed I wasn't growling at her. the thing receiving my furious glare, was the floor.

"Don't worry though, 'cause I if my plan works smoothly, I'll open the cage's lock and help you ran away." As she spoke to Luffy, I suddenly became aware of the shadow looming over us. I growled again, but she seemed to ignore me. "Since I have nothing against you!"

"Then open it now." I was seriously disappointed in Luffy, since he was facing the man who towered over.

Captain Buggy began laughing, and both Nami and Luffy looked at him in surprise. "You've got yourself a pretty good follower there. Thief Boss!"

"What are you talking about? She's not my follower." Luffy said dead seriously to the clown.

"Yes, yes. You probably feel like saying something like that. Especially since you've just been betrayed."

I resisted the urge to open my mouth and speak in plain English: No Buggy, Luffy's just an idiot.

But I didn't. Because I'm better than that…I think…

"Even though I got my map back, it's still a terrible crime to steal from this man here!" Buggy continued on his stuck up speech to my poor, idiot acquaintance. Buggy had a drunken look in his beady eyes, and his ale sloshed around in his full mug, "Your fate has been chosen for you."

"Oh, you gonna let me go?" Luffy looked at Buggy with genuine excitement, and if I was in human form, I would have face-palmed.

"Yeah, I'm letting you go- YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID?!" Buggy shouted at Luffy and I had to step on my long, golden tail to keep from laughing like a hyena.

"BOYS! PREPARE THE "BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON-BALL!" Buggy shouted to his half-drunk minions and they all let out hollers of excitement.

"The "Buggy Special Cannon Ball" is ready captain!" one pirate shouted as they pulled out a cannon ball with Buggy's Jolly-roger on it.

"ALRIGHT! SHOW THEM! SHOW THEM IT'S POWER!" Buggy shouted in a voice that reflected the insanity in his eyes.

The cannon was loaded and aimed at a long row of houses. I watched in pure terror as the row of houses all were smashed into pieces after there was a loud explosion that echoed through the air. I shivered at the thought of that being aimed at Luffy, even if he would survive it, where ever it landed would be decimated. I was glad that there were no people here other than us, since they would have surly been killed in the blast.

"The power is so great; this thing can wipe out the whole little village in one shot!" Buggy said in his insane pride. I growled menacingly and crouched down, ready to pounce and beat this freak up. "This and the powers I have gained from the Devil's fruit assure my future success at the Grand-line!"

"Now, shoot the cannon Nami!" Both Nami and I looked at the insane pirate beside us as he moved the cannon to face Luffy. I growled again, "And swear upon this, your loyalty and sincerity of the desire to rule the world with me! Get rid of your old boss once and for all."

I looked down and walked over to Luffy's cage and sat down on top of it.

"CHICHI! Get back over here!" Mohji shouted and tried to use his none existent 'Animal taming powers'.

"Me…kill that guy? N-no captain Buggy, I don't think that's necessary…More importantly, Drink! Let's drink! Let's just ignore that guy!" Nami tried get out of killing Luffy, and I hoped for her sake, and everyone else on this roof she didn't have to.

Because, my good mood? Yeah, it had just gone to hell.

"Kill him." Buggy looked at her in an insane fury and I shivered even though I was meters away.

"SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!" The men began to chant and Nami seemed frozen in place. Buggy had an insane smile and I pulled back my lips in a threatening growl.

I looked down and saw that Luffy's face was shadowed over by his straw hat, and I could tell that even he, a royal idiot in my books, could tell just how serious the situation.

"NAMI! Stop spoiling the fun, just hurry up and light it!" Buggy shouted at the nervous girl. I looked at Nami, and noticed that she was shaking like a leaf.

"Your hand is shaking." Luffy said to Nami. I nodded, but I was still surprised that Luffy had noticed.

"The strong oath, is what a pirate has sworn himself at, and you lack the strength of that oath!"

I let out a loud growl of agreement. "CHICHI! Don't agree with him!" Mohji shouted nervously.

I only rolled my eyes at him.

"Ho, strong oath? Wonder what that is…is it killing innocent people like insects?!" Nami said. I jumped down from on top of Luffy's cage, and I walked up to Nami and sat down in front of her, "Is that the pirate's oath?"

"NO! No it's not!" Luffy said seriously.

"Stop waiting around!" One of the idiots in the crowd shouted. I jumped t my feet and let out another growl. I was getting impatient with Luffy, he was taking too long to speak, and Nami was taking too long to react. The pirates were too impatient with Luffy and Nami, so they wouldn't shut up, and I just wanted to get back on my little boat and never see these people again. The longer I hung out with them, the harder t would be to forget about them, and the problem? They could be my future enemies, and if I have emotional ties with them, it'll be harder to kill them if they get in my way.

So why was I still here?

Because I got attached. Whoops.

The pirates backed up a couple steps and I stopped growling.

"It's the idea of being strong enough for risking your life." Luffy grinned at Nami, but I could tell he was still serious.

The pirates began chanting again, and I soon blocked out the noise. I watched as one pirate snatched the matches from Nami and lit the match. I watched Nami's hand go to her skirt where I saw three black sticks.

The pirate seemed to be trying to teach her how to use the cannon, and he brought the lit match to the cannon fuse. My muscles tightened, and I got ready to launch myself, just as Nami pulled the sticks out, and they became a long black pole.

She slammed the pole down on the pirate's face, and he slammed into the floor.

"WHAT THE!?" The pirates all became hostile to her, and I stayed in my position. Nami looked up in surprise, as though she hadn't even realized what she had done.

"NAMI, YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? I ACTUALLY GAVE YOU THE HONOUR OF LIGHTING THE FUSE FOR THE CANNON BECAUSE YOU'RE MY CREW MEMBER!" Buggy shouted angrily.

"What? You're saving me now?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"You idiot! Shut up!" Nami said to Luffy, "I did that not with that purpose! Even though it was an act, I don't want to become anything like an evil pirate!" Nami held her pole in a defensive stance as she faced the Buggy Pirates.

"Pirates stole the life of someone who was very precious to me, I hate pirates more than anything!" Nami said angrily, and understanding dawned on Luffy's face.

"Ah, so that's why you don't like pirates!"

My heart clenched when I thought of my family. It was suddenly as though I was back on Ring Master Simon's ship. I felt pain in every muscle and fiber of my body suddenly, like when I had first changed into a cat…only, it didn't hurt as much. It felt like my DNA was unraveling and I was falling apart. And then, it felt like I was coming back together. My eyes clenched shut, and when I opened them, I was back on the roof, but something was different.

And then I realized it.

I was bigger…meaning…

"CHICHI! You're a lioness!?"

Yep. I turned into an even bigger kitty.

"THE FUSE IS BURNING!" Luffy shouted in alarm. I made to go to the fuse and put it out, but Buggy gave his men the command and they all charged at Nami and I. I was forced to fight.

A bad mistake on their parts.

"The fuse is still…" Nami glanced back at the fuse which was moving quickly to the cannon.

I rolled to the side as a sword lodged in the spot I had stood. Nami swung at the pirates, but they all easily dodged it. I lunged forward and clamped my powerful jaws into one pirate's leg. He let out an agonized cry as I swung him around and slammed him into his comrades. I could feel my teeth ripping through the muscles as he flew out of my grasp and knocked other pirates over.

Something wild in me struggled for control as the taste of his blood filled my mouth. I fought it as I turned and saw Nami grabbing the burning fuse.

"You…." Luffy stared at her in shock, "BEHIND YOU!"

My eyes widened before I lunged towards the pirates. I knocked three of them to the ground, and my long sharp claws left deep, ragged wounds on the men. Their blood splattered onto my paws, staining them scarlet. I panicked when I realized that I hadn't stopped all the men who were charging Nami from behind.

I sensed someone standing next to me, and I was relieved to see that Zoro had stopped the other four. "Just how many of you are charging on one girl and an animal?" He asked the men as they all fell.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted cheerfully. I couldn't stop the cat-smile that came to my face, even though it was probably gruesome due to the blood that still coated my sharp fangs.

"Zoro?" One of the pirates asked. I smiled even more.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked Nami who was staring up at him.

"I…I'm okay." She answered. I walked over to her. She flinched back slightly, but I nudged her hand with my head, and she looked to see slight burns, they were pretty bad and I could tell that it stung. I rolled my eyes before licking the burn. She yelped slightly, but I turned around and watched the pirates.

You're probably grossed out, but I did it so they wouldn't get infected.

"Thank goodness. You actually found this place! Get me outta this thing, quick!" Luffy told Zoro.

"YOU! Is this your idea of fun?! You get caught be a bird and got carried away, and now, when I finally find you, you're in a cage!?" Zoro asked him in a scolding tone and I laughed. "Stupid."

"Hey, that guy…Z-Zoro? Did he just say his name was Zoro?" One pirate asked, and I could smell their fear. I personally though their fear was in the wrong spot, since I know they should be more afraid of Luffy.

"The pirate hunter Zoro?! Why is he with a talking thief?"

"The crew member that guy was talking about…was the pirate hunter Zoro?" Nami looked just as shocked as the pirates, "I don't understand…"

I gave Nami a look that said, 'no one does'

I was delighted to see that she understood my look.

"You're definitely Zoro." Buggy tried to act cool as he addressed Zoro. "Are you aiming for my head?" I would have face-palmed.

Did Zoro not just say he was looking for Luffy? Why are most pirates so stupid? Especially the captains? I can only pray my uncle isn't this stupid, but something tells me he is.

"No. I've no interest in that. I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I have quit." Zoro said, and personally, I think he pulled the cool look off, unlike the old man wearing layers of make-up. But that's just my personal opinion, not yours.

"But I have some interest. If I kill you, my name will become more famous." Buggy said as he spun a knife around his fingers.

"If you don't want to die then just leave me alone." Zoro said in a calm tone.

"Ooooooh! Kill him captain! Send Zoro off!"

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll be covered in blood." Buggy began to charge.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Zoro placed his sword in his mouth, and the other two in his hands and got ready to fight.

I spun around and ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped off. I needed to transform out of sight. My body was sore and I could feel my lion muscles tearing from never being used before. I needed to change into a human and get my hands on a sword so I could help Zoro fight-

Wait…

Why should I come back? They weren't my crew, or even my friends. I would forget about them soon anyway…so why bother helping the?

It was their problem, not mine…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

****Thank you to kage kitsne 14 for the name suggestion! I'm still looking for more names though, so please give me some suggestions!


	11. 11: Flee

**Chapter 11: Flee**

I felt a terrible feeling in my gut. Something terrible was going to happen. Even the new, arrogant lioness in me was scared. It was strange…this was something I have never felt before…except back when I had felt the hollow hope that one of the servants at my home was still alive, and not dead, but of coarse, they were all dead.

And somehow, for some reason, I prayed this was not about to happen to Luffy and Zoro. If I ran, I would be nothing more than a ship-hopping coward!

Wait…

Never mind.

I sighed and relaxed my muscles. I stood up on my hind legs and felt myself morphing back into my human form. I looked down and was startled to see that my shoulder-length hair had almost turned back to its original red.

"NO WAY!" I was excited about my hair becoming such a familiar, but nostalgic colour. I glanced down at my tail and noticed that it had the same red on the tuff at the end.

I smirk slightly, even though it still hurt to be in this form. I was still debating whether or not to ditch Luffy and his friends, or to go and help them, when I smelt the metallic, and somehow wonderful smell of blood. The blood of someone I knew.

The scent awoke the primal, lion part of me that had only just gone to sleep. My human muscles twitched and I felt the urge to hunt something down, and then feel its little frail neck sna- I think you get it…

I just knew I had to get to the blood…before there was any more of it…

My decision was made for me. I groaned when I realized how far from the bar I was, when I realized an easy solution: Cheetah!

My red hair turned blond, and next thing I knew, I was jumping up back onto the bar roof.

Now. Let me tell you, I had absolutely no idea what in Gold Roger's name was going on. Like, out of all the things that I thought could have been going on, this was not one of them.

Buggy's leg, hand and torso reattached themselves to other parts of his body. It was obvious that Zoro had slashed through him, but how come Zoro was bleeding? How did Buggy…reattach himself?

"The Bara Bara fruit." Buggy said, "That's the name of the devil's fruit that I ate! No matter how you try to slice me up, you can't because I'm a section man!"

There's your answer.

"He stuck himself back together!? I thought the devil's fruit was just a myth!" Nami looked totally amazed and I nearly face palmed, and I resisted the urge to say: Welcome to the seven seas kid, get used to the unexpected.

"Ah sectioned man? That guy's a monster!" Luffy exclaimed from his cage. Isn't Luffy a hypocrite? He's a monster in my books too…

"I see I've missed your vital body parts, Roronoa Zoro!" Buggy jeered, "But it's still a pretty serious injury. It's an okay victory."

Zoro seemed to be internally hitting himself for forgetting something…probably the fact that Buggy was a Devil Fruit user, but I'm not a mind reader, so who knows…maybe he left the oven in his house on.

"The captain's soo cool!"

"Go kill him off! Send 'em away"

Luffy looked absolutely pissed, and I was still amazed that know one noticed me yet…but that was what I did all the time, it just meant this whole bunch was stupider than normal. A lot stupider…

"STABBING FROM THE BACK? THAT'S DIRTY! BIG NOSE!" Luffy shouted angrily. The atmosphere changed immediately. All the enemies looked like they had just been bitch-slapped and Buggy looked like he was gonna crap himself in anger.

"That idiot! He could've said anything but that!" Nami said angrily.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE?!" Buggy's hand, with a knife, detached from Buggy's main body… oh shit!

I was about to run to Luffy, but I was a second too late. The cage jumped back from the force of the hand slamming into Luffy. Nami and Zoro seemed alarmed, but I remained calm because I couldn't smell blood.

Since I was right next to Luffy's cage again, I decided to take my seat on top once again. If I was needed or noticed, I would jump in, but I wasn't right now, so why not relax?

What can I say? I'm a cat. We're lazy by nature.

"I swear. I am going to take you down!" I heard something break, and it sounded as though Luffy had something in his mouth, so my guess is that he caught the knife in his mouth and it broke.

Remind me not to let Luffy ever bite me.

"Oho, take me down?" Buggy asked Luffy, and I could practically tell what was gonna happen.

"Puhahahahahahahaha! You're gonna take me down? You're hilarious! You three are going to die right now on the spot!"

"Everything's finished! We're gonna die!" Nami said in an annoying, hopeless voice.

Luffy started laughing. Oh yes…this is the 'Will of D' right? My father was a D, and I remember Amelia asking him why he was smiling…

"So you have the will to die Straw-hat!?" Buggy asked. Now I'm sure you can tell by now, I'm not a very patient person, so you can tell how hard I've been trying to stay quiet by now…right?

"So, you're gonna kill them, but I can just stay here and look pretty, right?" I asked him loudly while blowing a strand of my golden out of my face.

"Hey! It's the cat-girl!" One of the idiot pirates shouted in surprise. I jumped down from Luffy's cage and faced Luffy and Zoro, since Nami had no idea who in the seven seas I was. But I was cool with that, since I didn't trust her that much anyways…

"Geez guys, I'm gone for a few days, and this is the mess you get yourselves in?" I asked them while I put my hand on my hip.

"Heh, I thought you were still on that island." Zoro said as he held his wound. Blood was seeping through his fingers and dripping on the ground.

"Dude, I'm not stupid enough to stay on an island crawling with marines. Especially after I helped spring Roronoa Zoro." I rolled my eyes at him before I bent to look in his eyes and tilted my head, "You look like crap, by the way…"

"Thanks, I didn't notice." Zoro rolled his eyes, but he had a slight smirk…or it was a grimace…what ever.

"Is she another member of your crew?" Nami asked Luffy.

"Nope. I thought she was a nice marine lady, but I guess not." Luffy grinned.

"Anyways, why are you here instead of still sailing?" Zoro asked me.

"I'm a shit-stirrer, I see an abandoned village, and one of my favourite idiot being carried by a giant seagull, what do you thinks gonna happen?" I turned to Buggy, "And I'm gonna help take him down. Just because I don't like clowns."

"And just how do you plan to take me down in this situation?!" Buggy raised his arms above his head, "Boys! Laugh at them!"

His whole crew of numb-skulls burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Run away Zoro!" Luffy shouted at his wounded crew mate. I knew Zoro didn't want to, but it would be for the best.

Nami started yelling at Luffy for telling Zoro, who had initially come to save him, to go away. But Zoro was a rational person. He could tell he wouldn't be much use in his current condition.

I watched as he put on a calm smile, "Okay." He nodded to his captain.

"Stupid idiot! Did you think I'm going to let you go Roronoa Zoro? BARA BARA CANNON!" Both of Buggy's hands were holding knives as they blasted towards Zoro. On instinct I ran to one of the watching pirates, stole his sword, and went back to where I was standing earlier. All anyone else saw was a golden blur. The pirate I had stolen from didn't even notice my theft.

Zoro managed to block the knives with the sword in his mouth and one of his hands, since the other one was holding his blood in. It wasn't really working, but I guess it's better than nothing.

"Luffy, do you want me to go with him?" I asked Luffy as Zoro made to run from the floating hands, "Or do you want me to kill the worms that are making fun of him?"

I don't know where that last part came from. I just felt a wave of protectiveness for the two morons in trouble. I wasn't sure about Nami though, something about her was too untrustworthy.

Zoro suddenly stopped running. He put his shoulder under the cannon and flipped it over so it pointed at Buggy and his lackeys. Buggy then reminded me that there was still a serious problem: there was still a cannonball in the cannon. Oops.

Dumb pirates.

"I need a light!" Zoro asked Nami, but I was already next to him with a lit match.

"STOP IT!" Captain Buggy screamed like a little girl as the cannon was lit and the explosive power of the cannonball was aimed at him and his crew.

The whole building seemed to warp from the explosion. The roof was covered in smoke, and I had to follow my nose to get back to Luffy, Zoro, and Nami.

"This is a good time to go." Zoro said before he turned to Nami, "Who are you anyways?"

While she introduced herself, Luffy explained. "That kid is our navigator!" he had his trademark grin. Nami started freaking out about him having time to think about her as a navigator, while he should have thought about getting out of the cage.

"Nami, it doesn't mater what you think." I said as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, while a Cheshire grin spread across my face, "Luffy's made up his mind. Just ask Zoro, you don't have a choice in the mater."

"No, it's okay, Luffy. You just stay in the cage." Zoro said with a grin, even though blood trickled down his chin from his mouth. The scent of his blood was becoming overpowering, and I really knew I should leave them before the animal part of me took over.

"Damn it! I'm not gonna let them escape!" I heard Buggy wheeze. I looked back and through the clearing smoke, I saw to my horror, and somehow to my enjoyment, Buggy stand up. He was pretty battered up, but I could tell he was still strong.

I heard Zoro grunt and looked back to see him lifting Luffy's cage up. Luffy was complaining about Zoro's stomach popping out, and I shuddered as the scent of more fresh blood wafted to my sensitive nose.

"Hey!" Nami and I said at the same time, and we both stopped when we saw the shadowed over look in Zoro's eyes. He was determined, and if we got in the way, I could tell I wouldn't be around for much longer.

"Don't butt in by saying anything!" more blood poured from his mouth and he clenched his teeth in pain. Nami looked shocked by his display of loyalty, as though she never expected a pirate could be capable of this.

But we were. I think pirates are more loyal than Marines. Y'know why?

Because you never hear of a pirate wanting to become a marine, while there are tons of marines who betray their men by becoming pirates.

We jumped onto the next roof, but I stayed close to Zoro incase he dropped his idiot/captain. Or passed out. One or the other.

We stopped behind a section of the neighboring building next to the bar. I could hear the confused pirates discussing us missing, the cage taking five people to move, and that the cage's key was missing. I immediately looked at Nami, since she was the thief.

But, Nami wasn't there. Terrific. But, I can still smell her. She's close.

I sat down in between Zoro and the still caged Luffy. I found it super awkward since Zoro's hand was resting on Luffy's cage, and it looked like it was around my shoulders…neither Zoro nor Luffy noticed though.

I could hear the pirates searching for us in the bar, and I couldn't help but laugh. I could also hear Zoro's breath slow down as he rested.

"You okay?" I asked him, slightly concerned.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Luffy was banging his head against the bars of his cage complaining about him not being able to get out of his cage.

"We're in a dangerous situation here…but what's been started must be finished I suppose…" Zoro said after a moment. I nodded silently, and started listening to the idiot clowns next door.

From what I heard, Buggy was still spazzing out…something about wagering war on us…I wonder why…

"Zoro, I'll help you move the idiot…" I offered quietly, I just hoped he wouldn't get mad at me.

"No. I can do it." He said in a low voice and I immediately backed down. I was about to get up, when I heard my coin jingle. I looked down at the gold and a small, but sad smile came to my face. I touched it lightly.

"Okay." I knew why Zoro was doing this. He was loyal to his captain…just like I couldn't let anyone get in my way, because I was loyal to Ace, since he was my future captain. Maybe for only a little bit, before I find the pirate king, but I won't join another crew until then, since I promised him.

And maybe, with the Pirate King's help, I can find my uncle…since he was my only family.

I helped Zoro to his feet, despite his protest, and then, kicked Luffy's cage off the roof.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Luffy shouted as I landed beside him.

"How else did you expect us to get you down?" I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face before we started the slow walk away from the bar.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Still looking for a name, so feel free to suggest something...


	12. 12: The Dog

**Author's Notes**

I was wondering if you guys think it would be a good idea to give my OC a few crewmates as the story goes on, or if she should just keep going on alone.

* * *

**Ch. 12: The Dog**

I could hear the pirates shouts as they were pep-talked and I could hear them cheering on Mohji. I couldn't help but chuckle. I could deal with the lion, and the man on top of the beast.

"We're quit far from the pub, they won't be able to catch up with us immediately now." Zoro wheezed.

"I'll be able to hear them if they come." I told them as we continued our slow, but steady pace.

"Our escape was okay, but this cage is really starting to annoy me." Zoro muttered as he continued to drag the heavy piece of junk.

"Yeah! If this thing doesn't open then even though all those bad guys come then I can't even attempt to fight them!" Luffy says as he continued to chew at the bars of his cage.

It was right about then that Zoro collapsed on the ground. He explained that he didn't have enough blood.

"EH!" he looked beside him and saw a rather rectangular dog. I laughed when I realized that this must have been the dog I heard earlier.

"I'm going to go watch out for pirates, you two rest here. If I see anything, I'll let you know." I said to them before I jumped onto a roof and settled down.

I could see the streets leading to the one we were on, and I could be sure that no one would see me transform.

I placed my hands on the roof top and felt my body morphing into my cheetah form. I crouched down low and stayed alert as I scanned the area around us. I was dimly aware of the discussion Zoro and Luffy were having, and I wasn't surprised when I heard Luffy yelling about the dog biting him. Zoro started lecturing him, but was cut off as I smelt the scent of more blood.

I caught a whiff of Nami's scent, and I thoughtlessly jumped down next to Zoro.

"Hey, where's that cat lady?" he asked me. I walked up to the pole he was resting by and scratched my reply.

_Needed to use the washroom, will be back later._

Nami yelped in surprise, I guess it was at my ability to write, but as I said, I'm not a mind reader.

"Hey! Our navigator." Luffy said and he seemed quite pleased that she had come.

"SAYS WHO!?" Nami yelled and I snorted. She'll never learn, and I had already told her, it's not your choice.

"Anyways, I just came back to repay my dept to you." Nami said after she had calmed down. She threw the key to Luffy's cage onto the ground in front of him, and while the others seemed happy, I couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

And I was right to feel bad, because just as Luffy was about to grab the key, the dog leant down and grabbed the shining key in his yaws, and tilted his head back and then…

An audible gulping noise could be heard.

I guess I forgot to mention this…but I hate dogs.

A silence fell over us. I suddenly burst into Cat-laughter as Luffy grabbed the dog and attempted to get it to spit the key up.

I sat by and watched as Luffy continued his stupidity, when I heard what sounded like foot steps coming towards us. I was the first to see the older man who bravely walked towards us.

"Oi! You people! Don't you do anything to Shushu!" The old man shouted at us. I took my time looking over at the man. He was wearing what looked like poorly made armor, and he seemed to be filled with rage.

"Shushu?" Luffy asked, while Zoro asked the old man who he was.

"I'm the villager's leader, or in other words I'm the chief!" the man said full of pride.

I truly wasn't paying attention as I followed the old man into a nearby house where he put Zoro. The old man looked at me nervously as I sat down in front of Zoro's bed.

"Don't worry, she's a good animal." Zoro said as he rested a hand on my head. The old man still looked at me nervously.

Zoro's hand went limp as he almost instantly fell asleep. "You'll keep watch over him, right?"

I nodded my head at the old man and he left. I could hear him telling Luffy that it would be better to take Zoro to a doctor at the shelter where all the other villagers were, but Zoro insisted on a good sleep. I personally thought the old guy was insane since doctors couldn't do anything some good sleep and healthy foods like fish couldn't solve…

Not that I've ever met a doctor other than Dr. Stein…

Zoro was snoring loudly, and I thought it would be safe to morph. Moments later I sat next to Zoro's bed with my arms wrapped around my knees. I listened in as Boodle told Luffy and Nami about the dog. I now understood the snippets of words I had understood from the dog's barking.

The pet store the dog was sitting in front of had been his and his master's treasure, and his master had told him to guard the store while he was in the hospital. His master as dead, the dog knew this, but he kept on watching the store so he could keep all those good memories.

My heart reached out to the mutt, even if it was a despicable animal, because we were stuck in the same place. I kept searching for two people, while he kept waiting for one person to return. The two I was searching for could be anywhere, or they could be dead while his truly was dead.

Nami still seemed unable to understand that not all treasures were worth money.

"ROAR!" I jumped to my feet when I heard the startling roar. I heard Nami and the old man run away, but I knew Luffy was still stuck in his cage. I could hear his tell the stupid dog to spit the key out again.

"GRRRR!" I heard the animal growl, and I realized that it was Richie. I was about to burst out there and stop them, when I realized how vulnerable that would leave Zoro.

"Damn it!" I growled in frustration.

I heard everything that was going on outside, but I couldn't do anything.

"Well, I found one guy." Mohji said to himself…or Richie… "I'm Buggy's pirate crew member, the beast trainer Mohji!"

He must have been talking to Luffy. Or the dog, since the dog was probably the only one smart enough to understand human speech.

"Hohoho, so the people you were with just ditched you" Poor thing, you tried so hard to run away…"

I looked back at Zoro, and then at the door leading outside. After weighing my options, I decided that I would stand in the doorway and jump in when I had to.

I dropped to all fours and felt the painful process of my metamorphosis. I let out a low angry growl before I pushed the door open. The three outside were so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't notice my appearance.

It was rather sad…sometimes I'd like to make an entrance that people actually see…

"You…you're in a cage, so you don't know how scary I am." The circus freak's face became shadowed over and uglier as he attempted to look scarier. I was dimly aware of Nami and Boodle's presence around the corner.

"I'm telling you, there is no animal in this world that won't obey me! That includes the dog over there!" Mohji said as he tried to show Luffy his amazing animal taming powers.

"Shake a paw-AAAAHK!" Shushu clamped his teeth into Mohji's hand. You know…dogs can be smart…but only once in a while.

Mohji apparently gave up and jumped back up onto Richie's back as though nothing happened.

"You're just a nameless common thief."

"You gave up on the dog?" Luffy ignored him and asked.

"I have no reason to kill you. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is." Mohji said seriously and Richie growled to back him up.

I abandoned my post and ran next to Luffy's cage. I let out an angry, dangerous roar at the two who planned to hurt the idiot inside.

"I don't want to." Luffy said as he bared his teeth at them.

"Then you, lioness, tell me where that man is!" Mohji said in a demanding tone. I glared up at him before speaking in plain English so the bastard could understand me.

"Up. Your. Ass."

Mohji's face became shadowed over as he took in the cocky, taunting tone I had used in my voice.

"KILL THEM RICHIE!"

The huge lion leapt forward. I managed to jump out of the way, I turned and watched as the animal completely demolished the solid steel cage Luffy had been in.

To my relief, Luffy was fine, and I decided it was safe to attack. I crouched down for a second before I slammed into the lion's flank. My long claws tore at his golden fur and I could feel them rip through thick, tough muscles. The lion attempted to bat me away with his huge paws, but I rolled out of the way and next to Luffy.

I ducked down just as Richie swung his paw. Luffy was sent flying into a house across the street.

"That was instantaneous! He talked back to me and that's what he gets!" Mohji seemed confident that he could win, "Okay Richie, let's go find Roronoa Zoro. 'Cause if I kill him, I'll earn an even better reputation."

They made to leave, but I was already ready for the next attack.

I jumped up and planted all four paws on Richie's face, and spun back so that I left long, deep wounds all around Richie's face. I went to attack again, but the lion's paw was already out and I was batted to the side. I slammed into another building next to the one Luffy had hit.

The wind had been knocked out of me, so I lay very still as I tried to catch my breath. But it wasn't like I could move anyways…when I hit the wall; I had felt something in my back snap.

And even though every animal instinct in my body was terrified, my mind was startlingly calm. Every thought in my head was cold and calculative. The human part of me was afraid of theses thoughts though. They weren't mine…I would never do some of the things that came to mind…I would never use Zoro's blood to lower Richie's awareness…

Nor would I use Luffy's possible mangled body to knock Mohji to the ground so that I could rip out the circus man's insides-

Yeah, I was scared.

I could only watch what was happening in front of the pet shop because one ear was pressed to the ground, so my hearing wasn't that great, and there was an insistent ringing in my head, so I was unable to hear what was happening.

It was like a terrible silent film, as the giant Lion and rider stepped menacingly towards the small, pitiful looking dog who fearlessly guarded his treasure, ready to throw him out of the way.

I could see Shushu barking, but that wasn't what I heard…

WOOSH! CRASH! WOOSH! CRASH!

Waves. They're wonderful you know…no mater how empty a village is, it's never silent, because the waves are there to fill the empty void.

But ever since I was little…

When ever I heard the loud, but peaceful sound of the waves…

They've always made me want to dance.

Because the waves are my music in the dance known as battle.

My tail twitched.


	13. 13: Treasure

**Ch. 13: Treasure**

My tail twitched again. The noise of Mohji talking to his lion was still blocked out, but the sound of the waves roared ever louder. I was dimly aware of the cuts that ran deep into my skin. Blood trickled out and tainted my gold-brown fur with its scarlet colour.

"Woof." I heard Shushu's angry barks ever so dimly. My paws stretched ever so slowly. I could feel the air nipping at my injuries, the wind ruffled through my fur. It was a gentle, soothing sort of wind.

It felt like it was willing me to get back up…the waves began to quiet, but could still be heard. I still couldn't hear Mohji, or Richie, but I could hear Shushu.

Go away! This…our…I'm guarding…our treasure!

I could only understand small parts of his barking, but they were similar to what I had heard aboard Buggy's ship.

I pulled one of my forelegs to my body. Then the second. With great effort, I rolled to my feet. It hurt; more than my first transformations. It was like the days back when I was beaten daily, but forced to stand so I could fight the other slaves for food.

But, as Richie raised his large paw, I felt as driven as I was when I ran from the Circus Pirates and jumped aboard the ship of Don Krieg. Sure it hadn't been the smartest of ideas, but those idiots assumed I would be trying to get away from all pirates.

I stood, wobbly, but still standing. I was unable to do anything as Shushu was knocked out of the way. Sound suddenly burst back into my ears, but I could still sense the crash of the nearby waves. Shushu was growling furiously as Richie stepped onto the porch of his treasure.

I slowly started moving towards the lion. To my horror, and pride, Shushu leapt forward and bit into Richie's leg. The large lion threw Shushu into a wall, and I was sickened to see the dog's blood dripping down the wall.

Blood is the key to opening my inner doors.

The wind started picking up as it urgently pushed at my back, willing me to move faster. I could see why, the dog was back on his feet and he stood shakily in front of the lion. His hackles were raised as he continued to growl.

'Stop you idiot!' I thought as I moved slightly faster towards them, but they were across the street, so I was still far too slow.

Mohji thought that Shushu liked the kind of food they sold there. He had a revolting look on his face, and I moved faster once I mentally replaced it with Helmeppo's.

You still remember him right? Good.

Shushu jumped at Richie again as he shouted his war cry.

'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE OUR TRESURE!'

He was thrown away again, and something inside of me snapped.

I roared so loudly it bounced off the walls of the buildings around us and the lion hesitated. The man on top of the lion froze and my Cheshire grin appeared, before it was mangled by the dangerous growl I sent towards them.

I dashed forward, despite the fact that every muscle screamed in pain. I really hadn't adapted to this shift yet, so I should have been prepared for this pain.

Halfway across the street, small black spots dotted my fur as it became lighter. The street blurred before I smashed into the lion.

He let out a startled noise, as did his master who was knocked to the ground. I morphed again into my newest before batting the man, just as the lion had Shushu.

I was tackled by a mass larger than my own and large, sharp fangs sank into my side. I let out a pained yowl as the lion tore the flesh out. I morphed into a calico and darted away when the lion looked around in confusion.

I was beside Shushu who was struggling to his feet. My breathing was growing ragged when I shifted into a lion again. This time, Shushu attacked the man who had just gotten to his feet while I pounded towards the giant feline.

We both reared up onto our hind legs and locked our paws around each other. I lunged for his neck, just as he did mine. I dug my claws into his flesh while he pushed us back.

*Big brother, please leave this store alone!* I begged with him.

*You only want the food for yourself!*

*I don't eat pet food! Please, brother Lion, leave the dog with his treasured place!*

Instead of answering my pleas, he shoved harder and I toppled backwards. I pulled him down with me. His jaws found their way to my throat and I froze on instinct. I thought I heard something tear, but the blood pounding in my head made it hard to tell as I fought the urge to recklessly fight.

I morphed into a cat and nimbly darted away. I turned to morph and attack again when a foot came and smashed into my side.

My small body was thrown up, and I slammed into the top story of a building across the street. I slid down the wall and in a last minute attempt not to die, I morphed into a lion.

The look of frustration on Mohji's face was enough to bring a Cheshire grin to my bloody lion face before my body collapsed onto the ground.

The world went black, and I wondered if death had opened its unforgiving doors to me, but my eyes opened again, and I was met with the sight of red flames wrapping around the pet store. The fire bit away at the store.

I struggled to move, but not even my tail twitched. There was no wind willing me to move, and the waves had calmed down so I could no longer hear them.

Shushu barks were filled with sorrow so great that it felt like someone was squeezing my heart.

'Our…he'll…WHY?! I…failure…memories…I'm sorry.' He wailed up at the sky as he watched the fire steal away all that was left of his treasure.

After a moment, I felt as though I could move again, but I wasn't sure. I forced myself to move though, towards the dog who was still crying. I turned human, and my clothes almost immediately became stained by my blood.

"Shushu, it'll be okay." I attempted to comfort him. "I have a treasure too, and if I lost it, I'd loose all hope to find my family-"

As I spoke to the dog, my hand went up to my neck to fiddle with the coin, but I froze and fell silent when my hand came to bare skin. Panic seized my heart as my hand frantically searched my neck for the red ribbon that had been around my neck for years.

I looked around anxiously, but I couldn't see the familiar glint of my family heirloom.

I crawled around hysterically, but I was forced to stop when blood began dripping out of my mouth. I sat up and felt as though I could cry, which was something I hadn't done for ten years.

It felt as though all the hope of living had been ripped away from me. With out that coin, I was truly alone. I had no crew, no friends, and no family.

The coin was proof that I existed. And something told me that bastard Mohji had taken it.

Everyone has their treasure, Luffy has his hat, Zoro has his swords, Shushu had his shop, and I have my coin, and like all the others, I would kill the bastard who took it.

I morphed into a lion and got to my feet, although I did have to drag the hind left one since it didn't seem to want to move…I made it to the corner of the street just as Luffy did.

He looked startled to see me so beaten up and then his eyes fell to the burning pet food store and sweet little Shushu who was still barking at the terrible flames that devoured the place where most of his fondest memories had been made.

His eyes became shadowed over just like my father's would when he was angry. He didn't say anything to me as he balled his hands into fists.

He looked as though he was about to leave, but instead he stretched his arm out and wrapped it around me as a support, and we both headed towards where the lion and master were heading.

Luffy probably didn't understand what was wrong with me, but he knew there was something I had to do. Pirates were like this, we didn't need a reason to help each other, but we still did. It was as though it was part of the pirate code.

Even if one of us is an animal.

Luffy had his arm around me and it made me feel weak, so I pulled away. We turned another corner and stood in front of Mohji and Richie. I glared at the two pirates as I made my way off to the side slightly so I wouldn't get in the way of Luffy's fighting.

"You! Weren't you just…killed a while ago?!" Mohji asked Luffy as he tried to hide the shock on his face, "And how is that lion still alive?!"

"I can't be killed that easily, 'cause I'm a rubber-man!"

I shot Mohji my Cheshire grin, and this seemed to make him furious. My grin had that effect on a lot of people…

But I let out an angry, almost murderous growl.

That made him shiver. He tried to ignore me and turned back to Luffy. He said something about Luffy having the luck of the devil, but he must have hit his head.

"Hearing you say words so ridiculous…" Mohji had a cocky smirk. I crouched to the ground in case I had to morph.

"Coming within my sight again was a dumb thing to do! This time, I'll send you to the Nether-world!" he jumped off of Richie. Richie charged at Luffy

"You think that a lion…" Luffy held his hands in front of him "can actually kill me?"

His hands twisted around each other all the way up to his shoulders. His hands grabbed either sides of Richie's face. Mohji was freaking out about Luffy's arms and I took this chance to walk closer to Mohji.

Luffy swung his arms and Richie behind him, the lion began to spin around as Luffy's hands untwisted. "Gomu Gomu…."

"HAMMER!" Luffy shouted as he slammed Richie into the ground. The lion's head was completely buried under the ground and he remained perfectly still, so I can guess he was unconscious.

"RICHIE!" Mohji cried out as tears ran down his face. He was afraid, I could smell it as the scent oozed off of him. "You! What are you?!"

"A long time ago, I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit…" Luffy explained from where he was kneeling. I could hear him catching his breath.

"GOMU GOMU FRUIT!?" Mohji stiffened. "Could it be that you…have gained these abilities from eating a devil's fruit just like Captain Buggy!?"

I rolled my eyes at the idiot as he tried to bargain with Luffy, but that turned into a freezing growl when he offered Luffy a golden coin attached to a red ribbon.

Without thinking, I leapt over and snatched the coin from the man. He gave a startled squeal and jumped back from me.

"I don't need an apology, because it won't bring Shushu's treasure. You took something important from our friend's cat too." Luffy glared hatefully at Mohji, "And you…I came to get pay back from you!"

Somehow, I felt as though everything would be fine after this. I was relaxed and tired as Luffy slammed Mohji into the ground.

I couldn't help the purr that came as I limped towards Luffy. He leaned over and scooped up a slightly crumpled box. I gently held the ribbon in my mouth. I was so relieved to have it back.

I limped after him as we returned back to the site of the pet shop. It was now nothing but a pile of charred wood and ashes. Nami, Boodle and Shushu stood in front of it.

Nami turned and gave Luffy and I a hostile look. "Oho. Mr. Pirate, you're still alive…! I thought you would have been finished off by that lion…"

Even Boodle was surprised by this. He had to hold her back as she told Luffy to go to hell. Luffy only stuck out his tongue before we both walked past her. Luffy placed the crumpled box in front of Shushu.

Nami stopped struggling as she stared at the box. Luffy and I sat on either side of the dog.

*I'm sorry I couldn't stop them.* I looked down after I apologized to the bloodied dog.

"That's the only one I could bring back! The rest was all eaten up if you can believe me!" Luffy told the dog who stared at the box.

"It was admirable! You two fought well! Well…I couldn't see it, but I know basically what happened!" Luffy said cheerfully, and I couldn't help but feel better.

Shushu grabbed the box in his mouth and started walking away. He turned and looked back at Luffy and me.

'Thank you pirate! And thank you Cat-girl!' he woofed at us. A Cheshire grin bloomed across my face. 'Be strong! Both of you!'

"Yeah! You be strong too!" Luffy grinned. I suddenly realized just how exhausted I was.

Nami laughed and looked absolutely shocked. She had probably pegged Luffy off as some idiotic, selfish, dare-devil pirate- wait…

Never mind.

Luffy can just be really nice, sometimes.

I suddenly collapsed and closed my eyes. I heard Luffy, Nami and Boodle all shout out in surprise, and just before I faded off into unconsciousness I heard Luffy.

"Don't worry, she's just sleepy!"

Exactly. There's nothing a good long nap can't fix. And I have a lot that needs fixing.


	14. 14: Reckless

**Ch.14: Reckless**

I had a really weird dream while I slept…the waters around me seemed different…the story they told was too sad and violent to be the sea I'd been sailing in recently...

But I knew those waves, I was in the Grand-line. This was where I learned to listen to the waves. They told me stories of Gol D. Roger and his crew, they told me stories of a crew known as the White-beard pirates, apparently, the waves in Grand-line believed that they had the best chance at pirate king.

In my dream, I stood on top of the water, and as I walked, the water behind me became tainted with a thick red liquid. I don't know where I was walking to, but I seemed determined to get there.

As I walked, I began to think strange things. Things like joining Luffy's crew, asking him to help me find Ace, or my uncle…

I stopped walking suddenly and when I looked down at the water below me, I screamed. It was a long blood curdling scream. In the water in front of me, bodiless heads floated. Some were only skulls while others still showed the terrified expressions from when they were killed.

I realized something round had appeared in my hands, and I screamed again and dropped the item. It was another head.

But this one had a straw-hat. The head bobbed in the water and it seemed to turn and look into my wide eyes with its dull lifeless ones. The head smiled, but it seemed disappointed at the person who killed it. As though he had expected the murderer to be better than this.

It felt like something was stabbing my heart suddenly, and after I blinked, I found Zoro in front of me, and a katana shoved all the way up to the handle into my chest.

"How could you!?" he shouted at me. I flinched at the sudden noise. Up until now, there had been no noise other than my screams and fast breathing.

"We trusted you! And this is what we get!? I thought you were a good person!" He growled. Somehow, his words hurt more than the sword in my chest.

"YOU KILLED OUR CAPTAIN!" I stared at him in shock, but I was suddenly thrown back to the scene in the middle of the ocean.

Another head was in my hands. This one had moss-green hair. I felt a weight on my waist and I looked down to see Zoro's three katanas. I dropped his head into the water next. Luffy's head was floating farther away, and the only way I could recognize him was the disappointed smile on his face.

His hat was missing, and I immediately felt its weight on my head. My hand shakily came to rest on it.

And then the scene changed again. I stood on the shore of an island in the Grand-line that I had only visited once. In front of me was a cannon. Smoke drifted up from the weapon.

I watched as the black dot, the cannon ball fell through the sky, but I screamed out when the ball smashed through a small ship. It sank almost immediately. There was only one reason why I cried out, and that was because of the flag the boat flew.

It was black like any pirate flag, but there was a bright red spade symbol. On the spade, a jolly roger with two smiley faces on its hat. Under the spade the word SPDE was printed boldly underneath.

I threw up.

I had just killed the only captain I had ever wanted.

I had just killed Fire Fist Ace.

I was back in the ocean, and I dropped the head. He had the same expression as Luffy did. I was startled to see how similar they looked. They were both disappointed in me.

Ace was my captain, but Zoro had said Luffy was my captain. I had killed my captains. This thought erased the possibility of me joining Luffy. The idea that I could actually do something like this chilled me to the bone.

"Little Kitten all alone, you've killed all your friends, sliced 'em right on through the bone." I heard a voice sing. It was chilling and utterly terrifying.

It felt as though I was warped to the real world when I woke up. I sat up quickly and took in as many breaths as I could. They were all shallow and fast. I couldn't get enough air, and it felt as if every breath just got sucked out before it reached my lungs.

I was covered in sweat, and if I could cry, I would have, but I'm pretty sure I've forgotten.

I panicked tough when I didn't recognize where I was. I calmed down and looked around.

I was in a house, and I realized I was on the floor next to the bed Zoro was sleeping on. I looked up at him, and realized just how peaceful he was when he was asleep. Every time I saw him, he always was hurt or starving, but now that he was asleep and his wound had stopped bleeding, he sort of looked like a little kid…not like the man who had just ran me through with his treasured weapons.

I realized that I had turned human while I was asleep. It was something that happened when I was really weak, so I knew I should probably morph back and go to sleep, but something was bothering me…other than my nightmare.

I realized it was the fact that someone had tied my ribbon around my wrist, or paw, since I was a lioness when they probably did it. I fumbled with the knot. I started to wonder how Mohji had gotten it, since I never noticed it coming off, and I would have felt someone taking it off, even if I was unconscious, since I have a slight problem with being touched. Years of beating will do that to you.

I suddenly flashed back to when Richie had me pinned down and had his teeth at my throat. That must have been the ripping sound I heard. After the fight, Mohji must have found it on the ground and taken it. No pirate can resist a free gold coin.

I smiled lightly as I tied it back around my neck, sure it was slightly tighter than before, but it didn't choke me.

I looked down at my body. My new/stolen clothes were stained in dark red splotches over my wounds. I hurt unbelievable, but it was better than earlier. My stomach rumbled hungrily, but I ignored it and stretched out my limbs.

I think a couple ribs were busted, and my left ankle was sprained, but other than that, nothing was broken. I was probably more black and blue than skin coloured, but I didn't mind. I was very tolerating of pain and it helped that my body healed amazingly fast. I would be good and new by the end of the week, so I didn't really care that much.

As I stood up, I refrained from taking any deep breaths and made my way to the kitchen of the house since my stomach was starting an endless speech on organ abuse.

I was delighted to see that there was still some good food in the fridge and that some of it was meat, since that's all I mainly rely on. Once I was done, I morphed into a lion again.

I felt blood trickle down my side, so I took a moment to lick it away. I blinked when I noticed that there was a darker patch of fur on my left side. After pulling my head back a little, I realized it was just the jolly-roger marking that was on all my forms. It was on my calico form, a bright orange on black and white. It was far less noticeable on my cheetah form since it was only one of hundreds of normal black spots, but I found it was a lighter black than the others.

It was even on my human form! You remember the birthmark on my left cheek? Bingo. I was born to be a pirate and that marking was my proof.

I could hear Luffy, Boodle and Nami talking rather loudly down the street, and I walked-well…more like limped-casually towards the door when I stopped suddenly.

Something horrible was going to happen. I could hear it in the wind, and the waves sounded different…

My mind flashed to my dream but I pushed it out of my mind.

Without a second thought, I ran into Zoro's room and jumped on top of him, just as a thunder-like boom rang through the air. The house seemed to suddenly explode, and I couldn't even see my nose through the dust that filled the air around us.

"AHHHH! Zoro and the talking lion were sleeping in there!" I heard Luffy shout in alarm.

"Hey Zoro! Are you and the talking lion still alive?" I was really hoping that wasn't going to be the only thing he remembered me for…it was only three words for god's sake!

The dust around us started to clear and I jumped off the swordsman.

"Yeah…" Zoro said. I looked at him in concern as he held his head, but I didn't smell any fresh blood, so I hoped he was alright. "That was some bad way to wake me up…"

"WHAT A RELIEF! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

I rolled my eyes at the pirate's stupidity. 'No Luffy, we're dead, that's why Zoro can talk to you.' But really, I was glad that he cared. I mentally slapped myself though because I was trying not to feel anything for them, because I can't get attached to the two morons. It would hurt too much when they died. Not if, **_when_**.

"And just how did you two survive?" Nami asked in a shaky voice.

"Cat." Zoro said and pointed his thumb at me. I puffed up my chest and my trademark Cheshire grin appeared on my face.

Boodle suddenly clutched his chest and for a second I thought he was having a heart attack.

"It feels as though me chest is being scraped out! Do you think I'll allow pirates to trample all over us again!? For a 'horse skeleton-like guy' who suddenly pops out…he has absolutely no right to trample over our forty-years! I am the chief! I won't leave and let this village be treated this way!"

I have no idea what he meant be 'horse skeleton-like', and I'm guessing it was a saying back in his day…

"ALRIGHT! I'm going to FIGHT!" Boodle shouted and I shook my head in disbelief. As he was shouting, I could smell salt, and I knew what it was right away.

Nami tried to stop him "Those people are DANGEROUS! So what's the point in going?! This is too reckless!"

I stopped the chuckle that formed in my throat. I've practically been around the world, and I know when someone else knows something, so this old man, he definitely knew what he was doing. The man was old, his bones were probably frail, but he's lived long enough to know when something was dangerous, so he didn't need some clueless girl like Nami to tell him.

"I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!" he shouted, and the scent I had smelt earlier was exactly what I thought it was.

Tears.

I sometimes wondered what it would be like to cry, since I could barely remember the feeling.

Zoro, Luffy and I looked at him with calm, grave features while Nami seemed both shocked and panicked.

She let the old man go. I was quite surprised that someone over forty could move that fast…

"JUST YOU WAIT! BUGGY THE CLOWN!" the old man shouted as some sort of a war cry, and then he was gone.

"The chief…was crying!?"

"Oh really? I didn't see anything." Luffy said with a mischievous smile.

"For some reason this is starting to feel more fun…" Zoro said. I nodded quickly and let out a rumbling purr while Luffy laughed.

"I agree." He said with a great big grin.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL LAUGH!?" Nami asked Luffy loudly before turning to me, "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT! AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT THE CHIEF!?"

I only shook my head. I wasn't worried at all' we'd come and save him before he got himself killed.

"Don't worry! I like that old man. I'm not going to let him die!" Luffy told her, "Even the talking lion likes him!"

"Why do you call her a talking lion anyways?" Nami asked. Luffy looked at me. I didn't say anything, but I scratched 'I was trained to say certain words.'

"Come on! Say something!" Luffy whined. I rolled my eyes but altered my lion vocal cords to human vocal cords.

"Hello, small humans." I grinned. It wasn't a nice grin though; I acted as though I was far better than them all.

"Whoa…." Nami looked at me in shock. Zoro only chuckled, while Luffy clapped happily.

"Heh heh. Okay, let's go help the old guy." He was suddenly more serious, but still not really serious. I doubted that happened often.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL LAUGH IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION!? Where the hell does your confidence come from?!" Nami was still freaking out about that? Geez lady, he's an idiot, of course he's confident.

"Our destination is the 'Grand-line'." That would have been enough of an explanation for me. It explained that he was as much of an idiot as I thought he was.

"Now, we're going to steel that map again!" Luffy said with a determined grin. Something told me this guy always smiled…unless he was pissed off.

"Will you join us?" He asked his (forced) future navigator. I could tell she was stuck with them. Sucker. "You need that map too, don't you? And the treasure…"

He had her sold.

"I'm not going to become a pirate." She whispered. "Rather than 'partners', let's just say we're 'cooperating'…helping each other achieve our goals!"

Yep, she had just signed a deal with the devil. What a fool.

Nami and Luffy started walking away towards the bar. Zoro and I looked at each other and made a silent agreement. We both got to our feet quickly and caught up with Nami and Luffy.

"You're going too? What about your stomach injury!?" Nami asked Zoro, "And what about you? You got smashed into two building and ended up all beaten up!" She asked me loudly.

I looked at her like she was crazy; like I didn't know what she was talking about. I purposely put wait on my twisted leg and acted like I felt no pain.

"We're all healed up." Zoro said, I was glad he had spoken for me.

"YEAH RIGHT!"

Zoro pulled out his black bandana and tightened it around his head, "More important than the injury done to my body, is the injury my name suffers because all I did in my last fight was getting hurt. Should we go?"

I nodded grimly. "Yeah, let's go!" Luffy cracked his knuckles. Zoro checked on his treasured weapons. I shivered at the memory from my dream when one of those very blades had ended me.

Nami faced palmed, "I'm dumbfounded. Why are they like this?" she asked me.

The only thing I said was "Pitifully, lonely human." before I walked up ahead next to Zoro. I didn't walk right next to him though. My dream had left me shaken, and right now, I didn't really trust the man.

But it was just a dream. It was only a dream caused by my over-active brain, and my already low trust of other people. In my dream, Zoro was probably the one to kill me because he hadn't done anything to show that he was a threat, so I subconsciously thought it was just an act and he was planning to kill me.

It was just a dream.

It could never really happen.

Right?


	15. 15: Gong

**Ch. 15: Gong**

My mind wandered as we followed after the old man. It was strange…I had a constant sinking feeling as we walked, as though we were going to be too late to save the old man…I wanted to tell the others, but I couldn't find the words. Every time I opened my mouth, it felt like my throat was being squeezed.

Something told me it was the lion. The lion part of me was too selfish, and predetorial… it wanted the old man to die, but the human part of me was managing to over power it for the most part.

I would eventually gain complete control of it though. This had happened to me with the cheetah part as well. Even when I was a slave on the Circus Pirates' Ship, I had felt the urge to eat the seagull when I was first adapting to the cat side.

"Hey, you okay?" Zoro pulled me back into the real world.

I tilted my head in a way to ask him what he meant.

"It looks like you're trying to say something, but you can't."

I nodded quickly and started writing: We need to hurry!

They all looked and saw this so we picked up the pace.

I have to say, it was quiet nice to see the look of shock on Buggy's face. But something in me was going cold. Even though we had come here to save Boodle, I had made no move to save him. I was constantly disappointing myself. Even though I did my best, I could not treat my fellow man as I would wish to be treated.

The cold part was so big, even though I did my best to hide it from every one. When I was human, I would never show the coldness; my smile would be warm, my eyes welcoming, I would radiate happiness and safety.

When I was in my animal forms, I would rub comfortingly against your leg if you were down. I would purr when you accomplished something or did something I could only wish of doing.

So, I was purring right now, as Luffy held Buggy's hand away from Boodle's neck. My eyes were bright and cheerful, but I was still so cold inside.

'I'm going to try even harder.' I thought sternly before I slightly pranced over to Luffy.

"I've kept me promise…I've come to beat you!" Luffy challenged his senior pirate. I leaned against Boodle and he used me as support as he caught his breath.

"So you've come without a single trace of fear by your own will?" Buggy asked as his hand flew back to its place on his wrist. "You morons."

I yawned and stretched out, but stayed close to Boodle. I planned to stay by him until he decided to clear off, which was hopefully soon, since I wanted to beat the crap out of some circus freaks.

Like I said, I had no real reason to still be here. I just don't like clowns.

"YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!" the ugly clown captain shouted from his spot on the bar roof.

'Good luck with that!' I thought while Nami was told Zoro that she was only in this for the loot and the map.

"Yeah, I know." Zoro told her.

Boodle suddenly pushed me away and I made a confused growling noise that I thought sounded pretty cute. For the noise a lion makes anyways…

"All of you…what did you come back for? You four, stay out of this. This is my war!" Boodle stood up, "I'm the one who must protect this village! Don't interfere!"

Now, my tail may have wrapped around Boodle's foot, and that may have helped Luffy smash the old man's face into the wall, but you'll never know.

"WHAT!?" Nami looked at Luffy (And me), in horror, while even Buggy looked shocked. Zoro, of course was a real pirate, so his mind worked just like ours.

I ducked under the old man and softened his fall once Luffy let him go. Man was his face a mess… remind me not to let Luffy smash me into a wall.

My face is too beautiful for that…

"YOU-you idiot! What the hell was that for?! Why did you do that to the Chief!?" Nami shouted at Luffy (And me).

"'Cause he would only get in the way." Luffy had his trademark grin on. I nodded quickly in agreement.

What? It made it easier to protect him if he wasn't running around…

Zoro said that exact thing. But, Nami was not a proper pirate like us, and so, his statement led to her freakin' out.

Something in the back of my mind was urging me to move Boodle. So I did. Zoro only glanced before nodding to me. I dragged the old man away until I was out of sight before I changed into a human.

Since I was stronger than most people my size and age, I was perfectly capable of picking up the old man and slinging him over my shoulder. Sure it hurt worse than a Sea-king bite, since my ribs were broken and my ankle was swelling like Luffy when he does his Gomu Gomu Balloon, but I was okay with pain.

"Geez, you weigh as much as a feather, what are you, anorexic?" I know I was talking to an unconscious man, but hey, I might as well talk to him, since after this, it'll be a few days before I could talk to anyone.

As soon as I thought we were far enough away, I decided to drop him. Literally.

What? He's already beaten up pretty bad, it can't make him any worse…

As soon as my hands were empty, I realized I was at the very edge of town, but I could still hear Luffy shouting at Buggy…something about a huge, red, ugly, big nose…but it could have been about a huge, lead, snugly pig-shaped rose…

Anyways, I changed into my cheetah-human form and rushed towards the bar, just as the building collapsed, I stumbled into the street.

The whole building was surrounded in a huge dust cloud, but I could tell that the place was in shambles.

"Yay! Their number has decreased!" Luffy said triumphantly.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Nami asked loudly, but no one paid her any attention.

"And yours has increased." I said. They all glanced over to where I was leaning against the wall with my Cheshire grin.

"Ah! The cat-marine-lady!" Luffy said happily. Geez, he keeps giving me these weirdo nicknames…

"When'd you get here?!" Nami looked at me like she had just had a heart attack.

"When the lion left." I said as I pushed off the wall and stood next to Zoro.

"Shall we start?" Luffy asked. I nodded while still grinning.

"So much for blowing us away…" Zoro said to me, and I understood that he was referring to Buggy and his cannon ball.

But I could sense that something wasn't right…there was a bigger fight ahead of us…sure the small fry were dealt with, but the stronger ones…they wouldn't go down that easily.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry the chapter was so short, most of the chapter in the manga was of Boodle getting strangled…


	16. 16: Vs: Buggy's Pirate Fleet!

**Author's Notes**

I'm gonna add some enemies that aren't in the manga or anime, just so that my OC will have something to do.

**Ch.16: VERSUS: Buggy's Pirate Fleet!**

Pain. Anger. Sadness. Hate.

That's all people think fighting leads to. I, like many pirates have a different opinion. Fighting is the way of life, although you are bound to feel pain, fighting is a way to heal the mind. You can get rid of the anger that floods your mind. Sometimes, fighting is a way to happiness for us pirates because if we do not raise a fist, the things we love can be obliterated. And hate…well you don't need to fight someone to hate them.

But most people aren't pirates, so they have no idea what they're missing when they back down from a good old fight.

When preparing for a fight, you shouldn't be spazzing out about the abilities of your comrades…like Nami was currently doing.

"Gomu Gomu Balloon." Luffy said as though it explained everything.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU FOR THE NAME!" Nami shouted, but my attention had already turned to the shattered building, where I could hear the beginnings of hysterical laughter. The others looked towards the clearing dust.

Two of the pirates and poor, poor Richie were shown, but the real enemy were the people using their comrades as shields. Now, remember a few paragraphs ago when I mentioned not having to fight someone to hate them?

Well, right now I hated the two men, Buggy, and some other jerk that was using my Feline brother as a meat shield.

There was a third man, but he was dusting himself off, and I saw or smelt no evidence that suggested he had used his comrade as a shield, unlike the other two.

"You're chatting around, making a lot of noise like you're not scared…" Buggy said, and I could see that he had a smug smile on his revolting face.

The man holding Riche spoke of humiliation under their flag while the third man said nothing and remained completely still.

"I'm so mad, words fail me…" Buggy said as he tried to act cool. I could not restrain myself.

"Doesn't everything you do fail?" My grin was back in place, despite the unforgiving hate I had for the cowardly men before me. To use a comrade as a shield was an unforgivable act of the sea.

Unforgivable acts of the sea were what the waves and my father taught me. All pirates and marines should live by these laws, lest they wish for the sea to swallow them up and make it so only the Fishmen and Seakings would know where they laid. My father had told me these haunting things when I was very young, before we moved to the island.

He had told me about them when he first got word that his brother had become a pirate. There were many unforgivable acts.

The number one act is to harm or kill a crew mate.

The second is to fight unfairly among another crew. (Mind you I thought this was bogus since most people viewed pirates as the most unfair bunch since the lions and the mice)

The third is to steal from those who had nothing left to be stolen.

The fourth is to kill the dead-men walking.

The fifth is to betray the crew you belonged to for another, only for your own well being.

There are many more, but those are the top five.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard Mohji getting up.

"Oh, Mohji, you're still alive…Somehow it seemed the man using Richie as a shield didn't really like the animal tamer…I can't really blame him though.

I keep grudges.

And from what they're saying, Mohji doesn't like him either. I was actually starting to like the jerk that used Richie as a shield, until he decided to explain why.

I growled ever so slightly, and Zoro glanced over at me.

"What's up?"

"He may belong to one of them, but a cat is a cat, and if you haven't noticed, they're sort of part of the family." I said snappily while pointing at the round, spotted ears sticking out of my golden hair.

Relax.

"Hey! Richie! Are you okay?!" Mohji held the over sized lion's head and looked into the animals eyes.

Breath.

I understood that the jerk's name was Cabaji. Cabaji glared at Richie, and I almost laughed despite the fact that I was pissed. Why would I laugh?

Because it's rather hilarious to see a full grown male lion dive behind a wall and shiver like a freezing Chihuahua.

"You bastard…" Mohji said in a low angry voice. He seemed serious, in his idiot way. I almost took him seriously…until he noticed us. "AHK! The kid in the straw-hat! Captain Buggy, be careful of that kid!" I glanced over at Luffy, before looking back at Zoro, and then over to Nami.

I wordlessly moved towards Nami, planning to be her partner if fighting actually ever started. As far as I could tell, she was weak, and I had been beaten up, meaning I was semi-weak. Two weaks make a strong…right?

Not really, but it was better than letting her get killed, since Luffy seemed attached to her already…he's like a kid who saw a bunny-rabbit in a pet store and decided to get it.

A bunny might not be able to hunt, but it's better than a goldfish. Nami might not seem like a good fighter, but she was better than someone like me who might not be there to save you when the moment comes.

Speaking of fish…when's the last time I ate…

I suddenly came back to reality just as Mohji came flying towards Luffy, who kicked the animal-tamer, but unfortunately sent him flying towards Nami and I. Nami jumped over him, while I balled my hand into a fist. Just as the man was about to hit me, my fist flew up and I sent the man flying up and behind me. I heard him connect to the cobblestone street nearby.

By the way, I really did like the style of this town, it's so…nice and peaceful- Gotta focus. I don't need another person flying at me.

But it really was a very nic- Dang it.

I slapped myself making Nami raise an eyebrow, but we both turned our attention towards Luffy, Cabaji and Zoro.

From what I saw I guessed that Cabaji had gone to attack Luffy, but then he was stopped by Zoro. They were saying something about fighting with swords…and I sort of wanted to join in…but then I realized the absence of a weapon that would normally be sheathed and hanging off one of the belt loops on my now blood stained jeans…

I really should stop throwing swords away once I'm done fighting…or while I'm fighting…although it is quite effective-

WHAT THE HELL!?

Cabaji pulled back his foot which was now covered in Zoro's blood. The bastard had broken the second unforgivable act: to fight unfairly among another crew.

This crew was in danger. Especially this man, who had also broken the first act.

"That guy, is going to rot in hell." I muttered darkly.

Even Nami, who had no clue about the unforgivable acts agreed with me, and even his crew mate, the one who hadn't spoken yet looked angrily at his comrade. Perhaps this pirate also knew the Acts? Or maybe he was also taught by the waves…

OH!

MAYBE HE CAN ONLY SPEAK WAVE, SO THAT'S WHY HE DOESN'T TALK!

Wait…that's stupid.

Why was I acting and thinking like this? Something was off here… and it was more than the fact that we were all silently watching an injured man getting powned by some crazy-haired jerk.

Well, I knew that Zoro was only letting the sucker get full of him, so that when Zoro made him eat the dirt, it would hurt all the more.

Or, Zoro secretly sucked. That could be possible…

I hit myself again for acting so stupidly and thinking badly about my temporary comrade.

I heard someone sigh loudly and I looked over to see the silent man strolling over. I tensed and stood ready to fight, but I was also curious about why he was walking to casually as though we weren't about to try to kill each other.

I also noticed that he was pretty tall…and he wasn't wearing a shirt…but if I looked away from his chest, he was also quite cute...

He leaned against the wall beside me and ran his hand through his spiky orange hair, but his golden eyes stayed locked on the fight between his comrade and Zoro. His eyes…they looked really pretty…for a guy's eyes anyway…

And I really envied him for his hair…I wouldn't get that colour until I touched a tiger, and I have no idea where those things live…maybe I can go to a zoo again, since that was how I managed to get my cheetah form…

I slapped myself again. He raised an eyebrow at me, but still didn't say anything. I scowled and tilted my head at him.

People who didn't talk bothered me…but then again, after I had escaped I didn't talk for a month and a half…

He then tilted his head and looked me in the eyes, and I somehow felt the urge to look away, which was odd because I could usually stare a person to death.

Maybe it was because of the fact that his pupils were slits just like mine…or the fact that they seemed so curious that it made him seem childish.

Since Mohji was unconscious, Cabaji was Zoro's opponent, Nami probably wasn't going to fight, and Luffy, being a captain, would fight the other captain, so I was left to fight this rather cute opponent.

I slapped myself again and now he looked really curiously at me, as though he was trying to read my mind.

HE IZ PSYCHIC!

-SLAP!-

Still, why was I acting like this? Normally I'm so serious-

I looked away from him and glanced at the dust cloud that I hadn't notice appear when I smelt more of Zoro's blood leave his body.

"THAT BASTARD DID IT AGAIN!" Nami said angrily. I did nothing but growl furiously.

*I'm going to eat that bastard. Nobody hurts the only idiots I remember meeting.* I was really only talking to myself in my growls, but the hot- I mean- silent pirate looked at me as though he was startled, but I can't blame him.

What would you do if the person beside you suddenly started growling like an animal?

"What's wrong? A grown man rolling around crying out loud is absolutely pathetic to watch."

Luffy watched blankly as Cabaji rolled back and forth on his-

"WOAH! HE CAN RIDE A UNICYCLE!" I shouted suddenly, which made me slap myself.

Except, somebody grabbed my hand. I looked up at the orange haired pirate who held my arm by the wrist. He had a stern look on his face while he waggled a finger at me as though he was scolding me.

The ears on the top of my head pressed down on my head in embarrassment. I glanced over and saw Nami looking at us curiously.

'help!' I mouthed to her, but she shrugged and looked away. She started yelling at Luffy for having such a blank look on his face while Zoro was getting beaten up. I was sort of mad when she said Zoro was going to die, since I could tell Zoro was about to go into his ass-kicking mode.

But I was really mad at myself. Since I hadn't tried to get my wrist back from the silent pirate…that had a really distant look in his golden eyes…which I still thought were pretty.

I took this chance to pull my wrist out of his grasp and ran over to Luffy and stood beside him. I looked back and saw him staring at the empty space in front of him, and then back at me in shock, as though he couldn't quite comprehend what just happened.

"Roronoa Zoro! Go to the next world!" Cabaji went to skewer Zoro, but like I said, Zoro had just switched to ass-kicking mode.

The hilt of one of his katana slammed into Cabaji's head. I grinned my Cheshire grin at Nami, who looked absolutely amazed that Zoro could still fight.

She really wasn't Pirate-Material.

"What an annoying guy." Zoro said darkly before speaking to his opponent, "Do you find tearing up my wound that much fun?"

"ooh ooh! I do!" I said before rolling my eyes and turning serious, "That's what I would say if I was one of their circus freaks, but I'm not. That's also what an idiot would say." I said before crossing my arms over my chest.

I was also ignoring the rather cute 'circus freak' who was standing behind me. Mainly because he was pissing me off. I really hated it when people didn't talk, like right now, as we watched, I could literally hear Zoro's blade as it slashed through his own wound.

The scent of his blood wafted through the air and towards my sensitive nose. My hand flew up and plugged it from the metallic scent that made my muscles tense. I was glad I was in my cheetah-girl form instead of my lion-girl form, because I doubt I could stand not making more of it spill.

"WHAT?! He cut himself?!" Cabaji looked shocked and I could only laugh…it sounded funny though, since my nose was plugged…

But still….why did everyone look so shocked that he did? Even the ho- enemy pirate behind me raised both of his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him, but when I looked back at the fight, my Cheshire grin was back.

Zoro breathed out slowly so he didn't show how much it hurt.

"My goal is to become the world's greatest swordsman." Zoro began calmly as he began moving into his fighting stance.

"What the hell…" Cabaji just stared at Zoro in confusion.

"HEY ZORO!" I shouted out.

"What?"

"You might want to explain yourself, since he's too dense to understand your style!" I said, my voice echoed around the street as I grinned to Zoro.

He smirked back, "Is my condition now satisfying enough for you? Lemme teach you the difference in level between us."

"WHAA! SOO COOL!" Luffy said excitedly. I only shook my head and patted Luffy on the shoulder.

"Calm your horses."

Luffy nodded quickly, but I could still tell he was freaking out inside.

"Roronoa Zoro, you impudent fool." Cabaji said. I personally think it was his attempt to seem cool since Zoro just kicked his ass at that, but it was a fail. Why? Because no one could be cool in that ugly of a hair cut.

I suddenly turn when I feel somebody pulling on my adorable little ears and scowled up at the orange haired dude in front of me.

I just realized that he was taller than me.

And then something hit me. Not literally, but I had a sudden idea…

I reached up and placed my hands on top of his head. He didn't move, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes growing. I pulled on the two orange things that I found buried deep in his orange hair. I ignored how awkward we must have looked and stared at the round, black rimmed ears on top of his head. He sighed before tilting his head so I could see them better.

I recognized them instantly. This guy had eaten the Tora Tora Fruit! He was a Tiger-dude!

*Tiger?*

He nodded slightly before standing straight again.

*When did you eat it?* I couldn't help but ask , even if he wouldn't answer.

*Last week.* I blinked when he spoke before nodding and feeling my grin slip back into place.

*WELCOME TO THE CAT FAMILY!* I patted him on the head before turning back to the fight that was about to truly start in a few seconds.


	17. 17: Difference in Level

**Author's Notes**

Oh, and I changed the date of her escape to three years ago…she never really got the chance to learn how to use her abilities since she was always watched and stuck in a cage.

**Ch. 17: Difference in Level**

As I watched, my eyes sort of glazed over, and I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but I was sent into a flash back.

FLASHBACK

"ACE!" I yelled cheerfully before tackling my friend.

"Geez brat…I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you today…" Ace said as he picked up his hat from where it had fallen. I helped him up, but then tripped him so he fell back down.

Like I said, I was a strong kid.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"That is no way to greet a future crew mate." I crossed my arms and glared down at him. He only laughed as he got up and brushed himself off.

"You're such a little brat." He said after a moment.

"NO I AIN'T!"

"You're only proving my point, Brat." He smiled down at me. I couldn't help the grin that came to my face, "But you won't be a brat forever right?"

"Nope! Someday, I'm gonna be a pirate just like you!"

"Yeah, but the hard part will be for you to find your captain. The sea is a very wide place and you could get lost."

"HA! A true pirate never gets lost...and if they do, the get a navigator! Even if it's only temporary!" I answered him loudly. I realized how loud I was and covered my mouth while looking around. Ace would get in trouble if someone knew he was here…other than me.

"Heh, I guess you've already got it all planned out. But, when are you going to stop being such a brat?"

"HEY! I'll stop being a brat when I'm ten!"

"That's a bit young, they'll think you're just a little twerp playing Pirate."

"Then I'll kick their butts so they believe me!" I jumped into a fighting stance and grinned.

"Yep, that'd probably smarten them up." Ace laughed as he ruffled the red hair on my head, "You know, remind me of some people back at my old home."

"Hm?" I tilted my head and looked at him curiously.

"I'll tell you all about them when you join my crew." I pouted at him. "Anyways, let's see how close you are to being able to kick peoples' asses…"

It was like this everyday.

Ace would train me until I was too tired to move, and then he'd go buy some food for lunch, and after I was done eating, I'd say good bye and go home where I'd lie to my parents and say I fell down. This led my parents to believe that I was a clutz.

But that day, something wasn't right… Ace wasn't himself when we were fighting…and when he went to get our lunch, he didn't smile or laugh; he just frowned and walked off.

I learned why the next day though.

Ace was gone.

But he left me a small piece of paper and a can of tuna, since even before I ate that devil fruit I had always liked tuna.

That was when I made it my personal goal to hunt down my captain, Fire Fist Ace.

END OF FLASHBACK

I pondered why this memory had come. Nothing around seemed like it could trigger that memory…

Then again, ever since I came here my minds been pretty messed up…

I watched as Zoro and Cabaji exchanged words. Without really thinking, I sat down on the street. What can I say? I'm a cat.

We're lazy.

"Hey." I looked over and saw that Nami was talking to Luffy. Something about treasure behind the bar. I rolled my eyes. Treasure was all this chick thought about, wasn't it?

She guessed that Buggy still had the Grand-Line map with him. I really should steal that map before they got it. I don't want those idiots going on a suicide mission. They're too funny.

Tiger guy sat down next to me.

*Ten dollars on Zoro.* I couldn't help myself. I may not be as obsessed as Nami, but it was nice to pay instead of steal food…

The tiger dude looked first at me, then at Zoro, and finally at his comrade.

*No.*

You know what's funny? I have absolutely no idea how we talked like this…neither of our expressions changed, we didn't move or make any noises.

*So, you know Zoro's gonna win?*

*No, I can tell you don't have any money.*

*Meaner…so…you got a name?*

*No.*

*Slave?* I couldn't help but ask. When you become a slave, you eventually forget your name since no one will ever ask. Like for me, I'm pretty sure only Ace and my Uncle know what it is…

But the funny part is that I never bothered to rename myself…

*Yeah…about a year ago…I escaped…five years.*

*Three years ago, seven years.*

He cringed slightly. It was funny, I really shouldn't be talking to him, since I knew we would be fighting soon…but it felt like we were old fishermen telling tales of the biggest fish we've ever caught.

Even though slavery isn't that great of a catch.

*You still remember?* I could tell he was talking about my name. I only shook my head.

*Only my captain and my uncle know it…* when I said captain, he glanced up at Luffy.

This caused me to burst out laughing. Luffy was the only one who looked at me since Nami was off being greedy and Zoro was about to kick Cabaji's ass…I hoped.

*No, these people aren't my crewmates.*

He tilted his head, *Then why are you fighting with them?*

*I don't like clowns, and your crew is breaking the Acts. The sea is my teacher, I think I should repay her every once in a while.*

*The sea?*

I guess he wasn't taught be the waves…

*This is going to make me seem insane… She talks, if you spend years always outside on a deck, you eventually understand her…*

He gave me a look that meant go on, but I looked away when I realized that Zoro's fight had started.

There were spinning tops flying everywhere and Cabaji was riding his unicycle up the wall.

A top came flying towards my head. The tiger guy went to knock it away, but my tail flashed up and stopped the top, even though it was flying almost as fast as a cheetah could run.

Cabaji flew up into the air. Zoro followed him with his eyes. I could sense these guys were going to pull something again. I tensed up and moved so I was in a kneeling position.

This way it would be easy for me to help if needed.

I looked up and couldn't help but notice how high it was that he had jumped.

"Waah, that's high!" Luffy and I said at the same time. Cabaji moved so his sword was pointing straight down at Zoro. I saw a flicker of movement and saw Buggy getting ready to fire both his arms at Zoro.

Luffy looked at me in alarm when I let out a feral growl.

"What is it?"

"Clown." Without another word, I rushed forward.

"Cabaji! I'll hold him in place, so you finish of Zoro!" Oh, now I was mad.

I reached out to grab the arms, but the Tiger-guy managed to grab my tail. I let out a yelp as searing pain shot through my tail.

I managed to grab one of the arms and sink my claws into the skin. Buggy yelled out as I tightened my grip. Tiger tried to get the arm from me, but I leaned down and clamped my sharp teeth on the arm. This made Buggy shout out again, and it didn't help when Luffy's foot slammed down on the other hand.

"Don't interfere with Zoro's fight!" Luffy said. I nodded.

"You assholes!" Buggy said, and I could swear there were tears in his eyes. "Get your animal-thing to stop biting me!"

Oh, that was not smart.

I tightened my jaws even more. Once I did let go of his arm, I clawed into it with my nails which grew longer and sharper.

"I'm not an animal you round-nosed little girl!" I shouted, rather immaturely. But hey, I'm not thinking straight today, so what ever.

"Even without the captain's help, finishing you off will be a piece of cake!" I glanced up at Cabaji. He was still falling…he didn't jump that high did he?

Oh great, I can't remember…

Cabaji slammed into the ground and Zoro was forced to roll out of the way. I could smell more of his blood… I managed to control myself by digging my nails deeper into Buggy's arm.

I could hear Zoro gasping out in pain.

"Stop now. I'm tired." Zoro said as he got up.

"You're tired? HAHAHAHAHA! Are you getting anemia?" Cabaji asked in a disgustingly smug voice. I couldn't help myself as I started to chuckle darkly.

I felt the Tiger-guy let go of my tail, and he looked at me in confusion. I couldn't stop though. The fact that this freak was so full of himself…it was hilarious. Really, it was better than the clowns at real circuses.

"You've finally given up…well, I suppose it was obvious. I mean, it's a substantial effort you make just to stay standing." I laughed even harder as the man continued his useless banter of self-confidence.

His gaze flickered to me in annoyance.

"What's up with her?"

"I'm sorry, but this is all rather hilarious, considering how you're about to eat dirt." I gasped out between laughs. Before he could answer, Zoro knocked him of his unicycle. Cabaji looked up at Zoro in shock.

"I meant, I'm tired of being the opponent of some one who has such pitiful skills." Zoro said with an evil glared towards the man on the ground.

I grinned. It was about time thing got serious.

"Then let me finish you off now withy my real sword skill!"

"YOU CAN'T BEAT SOMEONE WITH SOMETHING YOU DON'T HAVE!" I shouted. This was a great show…

"Onigiri." I couldn't help but laugh at the pun I found in the name of Zoro's attack.

Demon-slash, or rice-ball….then I thought of that sweet little girl who fed him. I smiled lightly.

Blood sprayed from Cabaji's chest, and I once again covered my nose after I let go of Buggy's arm. It flew back to him, and I realized I had completely shredded it….oops.

"CABAJI!" Buggy shouted to his comrade in alarm. Tiger stiffened and I warily stood up and moved away from him. I glanced around looking for a weapon…Cabaji had a couple swords, I'm sure he could lend me one…

"Damn it…the world's best pirate…at the likes of a common thief…so shameful…"

I growled at his words. He wasn't the worlds best pirate…that was my plans. That way I could help my captain become the king….

"Not a common thief." Zoro said as he panted slightly. "But a pirate."

I flashed over to him and aught him just before he fell. "Luffy, I'm gonna sleep." Zoro told his captain as I laid him down gently.

"You'll be better before you know it." I told him before walking over to Cabaji and taking one of his weapons.

"Yeah, you sleep. Now we'll finish this off." Luffy told Zoro.

I tested out the blade by swishing it a couple times. I turned and watched Tiger calmly.

"You mean you guys are…PIRATES!?" Buggy sounded amazed, "Even the cat!"

"Geez, why the hell are you surprised? You found me on a boat didn't you?"

"BUT YOU WERE ALONE!"

"I'm not their crew-mate."

"Hand over the Grand-line map!" Luffy held out a hand expectedly. I chuckled.

"So that was your goal…that place isn't exactly somewhere no-name pirates like yourself can go as they please."

"Been there, done that." I sighed as though it was a boring place, really it had been a pretty fun place…

Buggy ignored me "So what are you planning to do there? You wanna go have a sight-seeing tour?"

"I'm gonna become the pirate king."

It looked like Buggy got hit by a train…my, that would be lovely to see…

"DON'T KID AROUND YOU IDIOTIC FOOL! YOU BECOME PIRATE KING? THEN I'M GOD!" Buggy began spazzing.

"I don't see how it's that hard…my uncle used to be part of Gold Roger's crew…" I muttered.

"THE PERSON WHO'LL GET THEIR HANDS ON ALL THE TREASURE IN THE WORLD WILL BE ME! DON'T EVEN DREAM ABOUT IT!"

"SHUTUP!" Both Luffy and I said at the same time.

"Skip the lecture and let's start!" Luffy said, "You're being too loud, you idiot!" Luffy's hand cracked as he got ready to kick some ugly clown ass.

"Watch your mouth, Gomu gomu!" Buggy said as he pulled out his knives.

I stood in a fighting stance and pointed my sword towards Tiger while he dropped down and morphed.

Man was Tiger big when he became a tiger…

Whoosh, crash. Whoosh, crash.

Man I loved fighting at port towns… it was so easy to drown everything else out…

"Seeing you in that straw-hat reminds me of a guy I knew a long time ago. That impudent red haired guy!"

"RED HAIRED?!" Both Luffy and I stared at Buggy, but before I could ask the name, Tiger pounced.

Damn it…I really don't like fighting hot guys…

**Author's Notes**

Dudes, what do you think of Toranoko as her name?

It means tiger cub.

I'm still taking suggestions if you have any!


	18. 18: Buggy the Pirate Clown

**Chapter 18: Buggy the Pirate Clown**

"For crying out loud!" I said before I kicked Tiger off.

Okay, so it was just me and Luffy versus Tiger and Buggy. Old dude was out…Nami was being a thief, Zoro's taking a nap, and Mohji ain't even on our side and Cabaji, well, if he woke up I'd probably kill him.

Tiger attacked again but I moved to the side. I really wanted to know who Buggy was talking about.

Most people in my dad's family had red hair, so it was possible that I had more family than just my unknown uncle.

"Red haired? Do you know Shanks?" Luffy asked our clown enemy.

Shanks….Shanks…where have I heard that name…

Tiger pounced again and I found myself flat on my back with him standing over me. I growled lowly so only he could truly hear it. I made sure it was full of malice, even though I had absolutely no reason to feel that way.

His long claws dug into my shoulders. I winced but otherwise made no movement.

WHOOSH! CRASH!

The wind ruffled his thick orange fur and made it look like waves. It blew my hair around in my face but I ignored it and stared angrily into his golden eyes.

"Get. Off." Those two words were all it took for him to stiffen. I pushed him over and continued to glare at him until I was a few steps away and I could hear the conversation Luffy and Buggy were having.

"Are you an idiot?" Luffy asked. Buggy must have said something that confused him…

"Whaddya mean 'idiot' you uncivilized buffoon?!"

"What funny words coming from a pirate…" I mused. Buggy glared at me, but I kept my attention on Tiger. Buggy raised an eyebrow at his lackey but didn't say anything.

He turned back to Luffy. I slapped myself when I realized what had just happened. I had blinked. Once again,. I was pinned under Tiger, but I changed into my lion-girl form. He blinked in surprise and I used this chance to shove him over.

*Can I not just listen to the conversation Tiger? My eyes are getting really tired of glaring at you, and I just want to find out about the Red-Haired dude…Please?*

*No.* I was suddenly flung off of him and I slammed into a wall. I scrambled into a crouching position and watched warily as Tiger stalked towards me. I growled a warning. I really didn't want to fight, and I was still hurt from my failed fight against Richie.

He lunged again, but this time I managed to jump up. My foot slammed into his nose and he let out a pained growl. I rushed forward and grabbed onto his fuzzy little ears and gave 'em a goods hard yank. I kneed him in the jaw just as he went to bite me.

His large paw smashed into my side and I held in a yell of pain as I felt him raking his long claws down my side.

WHOOSH! CRASH!

And then I remembered the sword in one of my belt loops. I pulled it out and grinned menacingly at him. I forced myself to change back into my cheetah-girl form since it was safer for everyone.

Tiger also seemed to notice the sword at that moment and he wisely stepped back. But it was already too late.

Lion forms were for strength, Calico forms are for stealth, Cheetah forms? Speed baby, speed.

We stared each other down, daring our opponent to go first. I was dimly aware of Luffy bouncing around being his joyful self as he fought the over-reactant clown captain. Knives were flying everywhere. I was forced to duck when one headed straight for my pretty face.

Tiger took this chance and attacked. I clamped my eyes shut and relaxed my muscles. There was a strong gust of wind pushing against my right side, so I rolled to the left and slashed out blindly with my sword. Something wet hit my cheek and my eyes shot open when I head the pained growl.

A long, freely bleeding line ran along Tiger's side. I felt bad about it, but mentally slapped myself as a sudden weight knocked me over. His long claws dug in my shoulders and his angered savage growls made my heart tremble.

I couldn't move my arms and my legs were pinned down by his back paws.

I was trapped. I should have been scared of the heavy animal above me. Tiger had no control. He wasn't used to the shift yet, he wasn't used to the effect the blood had on him now. Why it hadn't bothered him as a tiger-human…

Then it hit me.

The smell that had been making me act like a sugar-high child. Catnip. It was a good idea and it did effectively block the scent out, as well as distracting an opponent who is a cat-zoan fruit user.

Still, he was wild now. I should have been screaming for help, and I should have been afraid, but I was eerily calm.

"A pirate never shows the fear of death." I said and I smiled lightly. Tiger froze and looked down at me in a mixture of shock and confusion that was still diluted by the effect of blood and his predetorial senses.

And that was when a rubber-fist from a certain rubber man slammed into Tiger and sent him flying. I realized that Luffy had not meant to help me, but had only missed Buggy.

"Oi! Keep your fight with your own opponent!" I shouted before dashing over to Tiger. Tiger was slowly getting up when I tackled him. Now, you probably think that a normal human girl slamming into t tiger that's larger than they should be wouldn't do that much damage.

Well, you're right.

It's a good thing that I'm not a normal girl.

I slammed at full speed into him. Just as I made impact, I managed to turn into a lion-girl, this added to the force. Oh, and Tiger had been right next to a wall.

Let's just say we ended up inside the house.

Chunks of the wall were scattered everywhere and I had just managed to stand up when there was a tremendous crash.

Looks like Luffy had just broken another house. That's a total of four between me and Luffy.

I'm not sticking around to pay the damage fees.

I looked around the room, a kitchen, which we had slammed into, but I saw no signs of Tiger. I warily raised my nose up and sniffed carefully.

I spun around before I dropped to the floor just as Tiger wrapped his arms around thin air. I swept my leg under his and he landed on his ass.

I went to jump up, but his hand wrapped around my ankle and I was yanked to the floor. I let out a startled yelp as I hit the ground.

I looked into his eyes and was startled to see that they were still wild.

Didn't move to escape, but he didn't move to attack. I took this chance to use that weird ability I had. I glared at him and he stiffened.

"Let go."

He did as he was told. I slowly pulled my foot back to me and slowly stood up. The sword I had stolen from Cabaji was buried beneath the rubble, so my only weapons were the nails on my fingers and the fangs in my mouth.

But a real pirate didn't always need weapons to fight.

And sometimes, pirates don't even need to fight.

I turned around and booked it out of the house. I glance over and saw Luffy standing in a mound of rubble. I rounded a corner and I could have sworn I had seen Nami hiding there, but I didn't have the chance to turn around since there was a large, angry Tiger chasing after me. His heavy paws seemed to shake the ground as he pounded after me. Once I was sure we were a safe distance from Nami and Luffy, I stopped and turned around.

Tiger looked at me curiously but kept chasing after me. I dropped down on al fours and morphed into a lioness. We stared at each other with cold, predetorial looks. We both growled menacingly and our fur stood on end.

He was the first to move. I jumped out of the way, but I yelped in pain when I felt his sharp teeth bite into my sweet little tail.

I spun around and slammed my paws into his face. My long claws left thin bloody lines up his face. His head slammed into my stomach and I was pitched across the street before I managed to land on my feet. But he was already in front of my again. I was head-butted and I heard something painfully snap as I crashed into another poor house.

Five.

WOOSH! CRASH!

I shakily stood up. My body swayed to the sounds of the beach and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

If you had asked anyone, they would have compared it to that of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Now, why would I have such an insane and confident smile?

Well, you can't help but be cocky when you have a secret weapon at you expense.

~Lalalala~

I leaned on the wall next to Nami. She didn't notice me, but I was fine with that. There was something off about her. Tiger's unconscious body was slumped next to me. He had a rather peaceful expression…

"BARA-BARA CANNON!"

My curiosity got the better of me and I moved to get a better view of Luffy's fight. Nami yelped in surprise when she saw me. I gave her a Cheshire grin over my shoulder before I sat down next to Zoro who was still asleep.

"You're missing a pretty good fight you know." I muttered to him, even if he wasn't awake.

"I know. They're being so loud I can't sleep."

Or not. It seems as though he was just laying there with his eyes shut.

"So, how'd you and lover-boys fight go?"

"One: I don't have time to like anyone like that. Two: I nearly killed him." I said in a dead serious tone.

"Then why did you two seem that close?"

"We're both ex-circus freaks…both of us unwilling…"

"You two never said anything though."

"My father was a devil-fruit user. There are rare times when a parent can pass on a certain attribute of their fruit-power to their child." I lied, pointing at my calico ears, "I'm able to understand and talk to cats. Tiger, can only speak in cat, so we don't need to talk."

He remained silent. Listening closer, I realized that he was asleep. I laughed lightly before going back to Luffy's fight.

He was pissed, that's the number one thing I understood.

"I WILLL NEVER FOREGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES UP THIS HAT!"

My eyes widened and I looked at Buggy like he was a monster. I heard Nami take a confused sounding breath…how it sounded confused, but after I looked over at her, I saw she was very thoughtful.

"Is the hat that precious to you?" There was a foul look on Buggy's face and I sensed something terrible was about to happen.

I soundlessly stood up and slung Zoro over my shoulder. I stopped and carefully listened to his breathing. It didn't change so I found it safe to say he was asleep. I walked past Nami and placed Zoro next to Tiger. I wasn't worried about Tiger attacking Zoro since I had tied his arms and legs.

I looked back at the fight and growled. But I didn't say anything.

The gloved hand threw one knife and as Luffy dodged it, the hand, armed with three more knives flew towards Luffy's hat.

"If it's that precious to you, then why don't you protect it properly?!"

The hat was flung out of Luffy's hand as it was pierced by the three knives. I watched as a blank look flashed through Luffy's eyes.

Did I look like that when I lost my coin?

"What sort of treasure is this rag-like-hat?"

I shivered at the aura around Luffy. At that moment, I wanted to get my Cheshire ass out of there. Every one has animal instincts, it's just that mine are stronger than most, and that's why I'm more likely to turn tail.

"THAT'S THE HAT I SWORE MYSELF TO WITH SHANKS!"

Yes, I definitely knew that name…daddy had probably mentioned that name.

Luffy charged at Buggy in outrage.

"What? This is Shank's hat? I thought it looked familiar…me and that guy used to be in the same pirate ship. To rephrase that, he was my comrade when we were still pirate trainees." I watched with narrowed eyes as that disgusting wimp spit on the treasure of the closest thing I'd had to a friend since I was taken as a slave.

"Shanks is a great man…" Luffy pulled his fist back as he prepared to attack, "You say that you were his comrade?!"

Buggy popped his head off to avoid Luffy's punch, only for him to find out that Luffy had faked it. Luffy's foot slammed into an overly sensitive area on the male anatomy and I couldn't help the childish laughter that bubbled up.

I giggled as tears streamed down Buggy's face and internally wished I had been the one to do that instead.

"WWOOO! GO LUFFY!" I cheered happily as Buggy reattached his head and stumbled back.

Man, even if I wasn't part of their crew, if I could keep seeing stuff like this, I wouldn't give up the pirate's life for anything.

Even a chance to change anything.


	19. Chapter 19-20

**Chapter 19: Devil Fruits**

"How dare you treat my treasure like that." Luffy said angrily as he glared hatefully at Buggy. "You even spat on it!"

Luffy grabbed his treasured hat and wiped it off on Buggy's face.

"Pft! That's dirty! Stop it!"

"It's your own saliva!" Luffy said before he grabbed both of Buggy's cheeks and leaned in, his face was shadowed over as he spoke in a low tone, "Shanks being your comrade…Don't you dare repeat those words ever again."

Nami blinked and looked away from the fight.

"What?" I asked her. Luffy had chopped Buggy's head with his hand for some reason. It was so troublesome when you missed something in a fight. It leaves you utterly confused on the events that could have possibly conspired in the blink of an eye.

I could hear some of Buggy's pirate-lackeys whispering to each other about something stupid. I planned to go over and step on them or something when Nami spoke.

"I was so fascinated, I kept on watching!" She told me before muttering to herself, "I've got to quickly steal the warehouse treasure and run away…"

"What was that?" I asked her while shooting her a knowing Cheshire grin.

She stared at me in shock before a smile appeared on her face, "Oh, I was just saying that I could use the help getting all that treasure back to the boat!"

"Sure, sure." I was still grinning as I glanced back at Buggy and Luffy's fight. They had stopped attacking each other and now it seemed as though Buggy was telling some story about Shanks.

Apparently, Buggy was one of those guys who didn't think pirate hood was meant for fun, but was only in it for the loot you get from destroying someone's life. He and this Shanks dude were trainees on some pirate ship and their ship was attacked by another crew.

I contemplated asking Buggy more about this Shanks dude before Nami grabbed my arm and dragged me into the warehouse.

Gems and gold seemed to sparkle even though the only light came from the door behind us. My hair was standing on end as we filled three bags full of the cold coins and jewels. I also slipped some treasure maps into the bag that I was assigned to fill.

I could still hear the story that Buggy was telling the idiot straw-hat. The crew had had a treasure map and a devil's fruit.

Once Buggy found out how much a Devil's fruit can sell at, he created a fake fruit and switched it with the real one and claimed to the crew that he would eat it.

Later on while he was gloating to himself about the map and fruit, Shanks surprised him and he stupidly put the fruit in his mouth. Then Shanks surprised him again and the moron swallowed it.

And then his map flew away and he was saved by Shanks after he dove in the water after it.

I could tell something was bound to happen as we stepped out of the small building. And I was right. Using the fight or flight instinct, my body ran around to the other side of the shed the moment I saw Buggy's floating upper body. I left behind me a confused Nami as I quickly stashed my bag somewhere safe.

What? You didn't really think I would give her the treasure after I had to shove it in the bags did you?

And I am broke, without a home and anyone else in the big wide world, money might help things be a bit better…I may actually be able to sleep somewhere other than my boat or an alley every time I come across an island and I might be able to actually buy some food instead of stealing it as I had done back on my home island.

My hair turned gold as I dashed towards Nami who was slowed due to the two heavy bags of loot she was lugging out of the small warehouse. I mentally swore my head off with every step because of my sprained ankle, but I couldn't give my pain away or else they would connect me with the lion and I'd loose my cover.

I glared at Buggy as I soon found myself in a race to get to the orange-haired thief.

It was moments like this that I wondered why I bothered staying on an island when these guys were there. First there was the whole Albida thing and then there was Morgan and Helmeppo and now we had to deal with some red nosed circus freak bastard who thought only about the belli signs that would be disappearing from his life if he didn't kill Nami.

**Author's Notes**

Okay, since the chapter was super short, I'm posting it with the next one! It's a two-for-one deal!

Not really, but what ever.

**Chapter Twenty: A Thief's Philosophy**

"Put my treasure down!" Buggy shouted at Nami as she just stood there with the bags acting like an idiot.

"Drop the treasure Dumb-nut!" I shouted at her as I darted towards her.

"Crap! He noticed me!"

"No, he just feels like yelling at the air." I said sarcastically as I came to her side.

Luffy only watched silently, and I somehow found myself hoping it was because he had faith in me to keep his crew mate safe. He probably expected everything to end fin e anyways, since he was so thick skulled he couldn't wrap his super-stretchy-head around the fact that people die very easily.

"Since when did you think you could fool me, Nami? Let me send you painfully to the netherworld!"

Luffy turned his head to look at something and I followed his eyes to where I saw Buggy's lower half standing there unprotected.

"Well, jeez, I'd have thought it would be easy, since that enormous red nose seems to take up all the space in your head. And it isn't like you would have that much brains anyway." I said in a taunting voice and gave Buggy my Cheshire grin. He glared at me angrily and my grin got even bigger when I noticed the look of no-reason in his beady little eyes.

Nami started screaming about never giving anything back to Buggy as I stopped running. I blew the air out of my lungs as I felt the painful sting of my swollen ankle. Buggy had his weapons out and he was about to reach Nami, but my attention was more on Luffy than anything else as he slowly raised his leg.

Buggy's face contorted in a look of pain a girl would never have to suffer as Luffy got him right between the legs. Nami gasped and Buggy made a small, high-pitched noise of pain before he dropped to the ground like a rock…or a fruit user to the sea, something like that.

Buggy was squeaking out his complaint of Luffy kicking his lower half when I started moving again. I focused on Luffy so I could ignore the pain in my ankle. My body seriously hated my right now.

"Your opponent is still me!" Luffy said proudly. I couldn't help but laugh as Buggy's legs stumbled around awkwardly before falling just as his upper body had.

"I'm alive." I heard Nami whisper in disbelief as I continued walking towards her.

Luffy turned towards us and told Nami to drop the treasure and go somewhere safe where she can't be chased by Buggy anymore. And then it was my turn to be lectured.

"And you should go with her; I'll be done in no time!" He gave me one of his trademark grins but that somehow pissed me off. I don't really know why, but it felt like I was being treated like a little kid.

I was about to tell him off when Nami spoke up, just as pissed, but for a completely different reason.

"Put my treasure down and go!? I don't want to! Why should I leave my treasure behind?!" Nami shouted at the idiot while clutching her Beli even closer.

"Y-your treasure?!" Buggy asked from his spot on the ground. There was a dangerous undertone in his voice, but for some reason I ignored it. My attention turned to the pile of rubble as Nami ranted about her stealing-only-from-pirates occupation.

I soundlessly approached the pile and kept my guard up. I could hear what sounded like a deep voice laughing. There was something chillingly menacing in the laughter that made my guard go up even higher. But it was familiar… The pile of rubble the sound was coming from was rather far from the other and I looked around nervously. I could go knock whoever it was out, but I might get hurt if they're strong…

I cautiously leaned down and picked up the heaviest beam of wood that I could and I moved it over my shoulder before I not-so-confidently walked over to the rubble and swung the beam like a baseball bat.

THWACK!

I nearly froze at the sickening snapping noise but I ignored it and looked at who ever I had hit. And then let out a startled squeal.

"Jeez Cheshire, I expected a bit of a warmer welcome." The deep voice whined at me while the large man it belonged to rubbed his now broken nose. I scowled at the man.

"Well sorry, Dez, but you shouldn't do that creepy laugh when I'm in battle mode!" I growled.

Ahh, good old Dez. He's an old ex-pirate whom I traveled with on my way to my home island. I get along quite fine with Dez, but he says it's because I'm probably a D. and that they normally get along…I don't believe him, but I'll let him believe that. I can't exactly say he's wrong since I don't know my own name, but what ever.

"Hehehe…guess you're right about that."

"Why are you even here!?"

"Well, I finished my business on a nearby island and I saw the chaos over here and guessed this is where you'd be at. I thought you'd might like a ride to the next island as soon as you're done here." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I got my own boat now, but how about we get to the next place together, that way we'll be sure to take down anyone who gives us trouble!" I grinned at him before I turned around and went back to the fight between Luffy and Buggy.

"I don't think I've done anything bad enough to be lectured by a pirate." Nami said and stuck out her tongue at Buggy. I mentally hit myself for missing what ever it was that had happened, but I was disappointed to see that the fight hadn't started yet.

There was only so much chatter a girl could take before she started the fight for them.

"You're prepared for this, aren't you Nami?" Buggy asked. I could almost see his face since I was closer than Luffy, but at the angle I was at, I could just barely see the side or it…

Something tells me it was creepy.

"BARA BARA FESTIVAL!" Buggy shouted suddenly. I let out a surprised yelp when all his parts broke off of each other and floated in the air. I was aware of Dez's presence beside me, but I ignored it and looked for a weakness as all the pieces flew towards Nami. Buggy was yelling like a maniac when I saw the weakness. It appeared as though Luffy had noticed as well, because when I ran over, he and I shared a look before diving at the clown's feet, which hadn't come off of the ground with the rest of him.

"Give me back my treasure!"

"I won't!" I could hear their shouts perfectly as well as Dez's soft chuckling as Luffy and I pulled Buggy's shoes off his rather rancid feet. Luffy began tickling one while I ran my claws lightly over the one I had captured.

Buggy burst into laughter, which terrified poor, cowardly Nami into crying. We both then slammed Buggy's toes into the cobblestones that paved the street.

Steam blew out of Buggy's nose and this confused Nami as she continued running away from the wacko clown.

"You're pretty tough." Luffy said to Buggy as we both stretched his skin as far as we could. Buggy started screaming and this caused Nami to scream at the top of her lungs. It was a rather amusing show.

"Stop it you idiots!" Buggy turned and shouted at us.

Nami tightened her grip on her bags of loot before she stopped running. "The one that's got to stop…" She heaved the heavy bag up as hard as she could at Buggy; "Is you!" the loot would have slammed into Buggy's ugly mug if it weren't for the fact that he had caught it.

"The treasure has been returned." Buggy said with a very ugly sneer on his revolting face.

"Let go!" Nami tugged on the bag as hard as she could. I sighed in boredom as I strolled closer to them while Luffy watched intensely. I don't know why, but he was. Dez had wandered off somewhere.

"Let go? The one who should let go is you!" Buggy shouted.

"Man, Big nose, I was more mature than you when I was six." I said in a cocky voice despite the bad memories the words summoned.

"I JUST TOLD YOU! YOUR OPPONENT…" Luffy shouted as he charged towards Buggy's head. Buggy turned towards Luffy, just as Luffy's sandaled foot slammed into his face, "IS ME!"

"Bull's eye!" Luffy said in a satisfied voice after he had successfully knocked Buggy out. His body parts fell to the ground and I gently kicked what looked like part of his leg just to be sure. The treasure in Nami's loot bag had exploded and decorated the stone street in glimmers of gold and silver.

"That last kick was for the village chief!" Luffy wiped the blood from the wound on his forehead.

Nami seemed to be grateful of Luffy, I couldn't help but scowl at the fact that she never thanked me.

But I kept my mouth shut and blocked the disappointment and the feeling of not being wanted.

And then her attention turned back to the fact that her precious treasure was scattered across the street.

"Alright! I finally got it! The Grand-line map!" Luffy held out his map triumphantly, and I would love to say that it ended there. But nothing goes my way, and everything I love usually dies. So no, it did not end there.

"Wait! Gomu-Gomu kid!" Buggy's caped head floated up off the ground. I unconsciously stepped on a piece of his body.

And then the fighting started again. After Buggy threatened Luffy of course. I yawned, completely bored as I watched with a blank face.

This fight was truly dragging on far too long. I was more into, cut the chit-chat, beat the enemy, leave. That's my style, but I couldn't leave without making sure that this fight was closed.

"Bara-Bara parts! Gather up!"

The piece under my foot seemed to be wiggling under my foot, and after I looked around, I realized it was trying to come back to his head.

Nami and I locked our gazes before we ran around grabbing the pieces of our enemy. Once we were done, we were faced with a bundle of parts, and a ridiculous looking midget Buggy.

I really wanted to kick him…like a foot ball…

"YIKES! My body parts!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! A thief and a cat girl definitely have some cool skills! Leave the rest to me!" Luffy said with an extremely gleeful expression as he stretched his arms out behind him.

"Get lost, Buggy!" Luffy and I said at the same time. Buggy jumped when he realized that I was right beside him. His shocked face turned to terror as I kicked him up into the air. Luffy's hands flew up and blasted Buggy off into the sky.

I high-fived Luffy. We both had our trademark grins plastered cheerfully on our faces.


	20. Chapter 21-22

**Chapter Twenty-One: Village**

And now, Cheshire must disappear. Luffy was talking to Nami, talking about her joining his crew. She didn't have an option, once he asked you, you were forced to join.

I grinned as I started running. Behind me, I left a blur of my golden hair as I rounded corners. I eventually arrived to the spot I had left Boodle. I should return him to the spot Luffy had been fighting, since it seemed the villagers were heading that way anyhow.

I picked the old man up and walked to the square which was now demolished. I had another reason for coming back: I forgot my money.

I hid behind a wall and listened, "Hey! Where did the cat-lady girl go!? I was going to ask her to join my crew!"

"Jeez Cheshire, you got popular." I looked behind me and was glad to see Dez. I was also mad at myself for forgetting that the old guy couldn't run as fast as me.

I also noticed that Tiger was slung over his shoulder; much like Boodle was over my own. I placed Boodle down on the ground where he had been laying earlier…after he had his incident with the wall, my tail, and Luffy's hand…

I snuck to where I had cashed my stolen loot and was quite happy to see it was still there. Nami hadn't found it, great!

"That hat, is it that precious to you?" Nami asked Luffy. I couldn't help but sop moving and listen in.

"Yeah, but I feel better now that I got rid of Buggy. But I'm still mad that I couldn't ask that cat girl to join, she's super cool!"

"Luffy, do you even know what her name is!?" Nami shouted at her captain.

"No, but once she joins my crew, I'll ask."

I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Oh, if I didn't already have a captain, I would definitely join his crew.

I stayed in the shadows as I slipped past Luffy's crew. He was busy waking up Zoro, and Nami was doing something, I don't really know, or care. I still don't trust her. there is something fishy about her.

"YOU'RE THE WORST!" Nami shouted at Luffy. I only chuckled to myself and started walking towards the docks where Dez would be waiting with Tiger.

"Oh yeah, I'll go wake up the chief!" I heard Luffy said, just before I walked into someone.

"You guys…"

I had slammed into one of the villagers. They had come back from the refuge camp. I had run into a tall man that towered over me. I was pretty impressed: I'm not short, but I'm not a mutant giant.

"Ah, sorry…" I apologized to the man before I weaved around him and into an alley way. I jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building and started heading towards my tiny boat. My ankle still hurt, my ribs hurt, I'm covered in bite marks and scratches from a lion, even my tail hurts from when Tiger pulled it.

I really should avoid Luffy and his crew, though it is nice to see it growing so fast.

I nearly fell off the roof I was running on when I felt the anger coming from behind me. They must have asked why Boodle was out-cold…and knowing Luffy, he'd probably told them the truth.

I started running even faster. I could hear Zoro's laughter, so I guess Luffy told them they were pirates too…

I grinned happily as I flipped off the final roof from the dock. There was still quite a ways to go before I reached the dock where I could see Dez and Tiger waiting.

I heard Shushu barking at the townspeople. 'Friends! Don't chase my friends! Good…pirates!'

I grinned. Good doggy, good.

I stumbled onto the wood of the dock. Dez had tied my boat to his and moved it closer to another ship. I smiled as I listened to the waves. The sea happily greeted me back. The salt-water may be my greatest weakness, but the sea was the safest place for me.

"Hey Dez, Tiger." I greeted the both. I was happy to see that Tiger was relaxed and untied. I morphed into my calico form and climbed into Dez's lap. This old man was one of the few people I trusted.

My mind flickered back to my nightmare. His head hadn't been floating in the water, neither had Tiger's. I was safe with these two, and they were safe with me.

Dez's rough, callused hand ran through my fur and I purred contently. I was nearly asleep as we started drifting away from the island. We had just cast off when Luffy and his crew arrived.

I watched with mild interest as two Buggy pirates popped out of the boat Nami had apparently stolen from them. The three seemed far-too confident with their skills…

"Dez, " I mewed, "I'm gonna quickly g do something…"

Before he could stop me, I jumped back onto the dock and slinked stealthily towards the group.

One idiot came over and patted my head, just as another patted Zoro's head. They were both idiots.

"Man, don't faint like a coward, stupid." The pirate touching Zoro told him.

"What a stupid cat; hanging around water like that!" the fat pirate petting my picked me up.

Zoro lifted his head slowly, his whole face was hidden in shadows, "Huh?"

The three men stood still as stone. I could smell their fear as it rolled off of them in waves. I jumped out of the fat one's hands and onto Zoro's back.

And then, I roared like a lion.

It. Was. HILARIOUS! The three men dived into the water and swam away screaming at the top of their lungs. 'They'll start drowning if they keep their mouths open much longer…'

I fell off of Zoro as I laughed.

"Hey! It's Coby's cat!"

"Aww it's that cute kitty from the village!"

"It's that demon monster that's been following us."

You can all guess who was talking.

I looked at them over my shoulder before I took a running jump off the deck. I landed in Dez's waiting hands and immediately curled up in his large hands. We set sail immediately after.

Once again we stopped though. Luffy was trying to get our attention, "Hey! HEY! Old guy!"

"What!?" Dez looked so annoyed with that comment. I should call him old more often.

"Don't let anything happen to that cat! Or the tiger-dude!" Luffy shouted. I looked over at Luffy's two boats. Luffy is such a sweet little idiot…

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU MORRONS!" I turned and looked at Boodle. The old guy must have run the whole way here, he was breathing heavily and I could smell his sweat over the scent of the ocean.

"MR. CHIEF!" Luffy said in a greeting voice. Leave it to Luffy to forget the name.

"OLD DUDE!" I shouted out.

The four of us stared at the old man as he breathed heavily. I'm sure he didn't notice me, but I helped him too…

"I'M SORRY!" Boodle shouted suddenly, "I OWE YOU! And tell that to that Cat-girl!"

I huffed indignantly.

"Don't worry about it! Just live happy lives!" I shouted along with Luffy. We seemed to always be thinking the same thing…

With that, we went our separate ways and sailed off into the sunset. It was a picturesque moment. It was a shame I would soon forget all of them. The memories of all these people were unnecessary, if I remembered them, it would kill me if they died. I can't lose another close person, so I won't get any.

"So," I opened one eye and looked at Dez as he spoke, "Where do you want to go?"

"Syrup Island." I said automatically, "I can't keep Tiger with me, and I have someone who owes me a favor.

*I'm not an animal you know!* I was shocked at how angry he was.

*Sorry Tiger, I just mean I can't sail with anyone for too long so I'm going to bring you to a friend of mine on Syrup Island.*

He nodded.

"She's a really nice person, and I'm sure you'll get along with her!" I mewed to him as I climbed out of Dez's lap and moved to the edge of the boat. I jumped into my boat where Tiger was lounging, "Dez, It's late and Tiger and I almost killed each other, so you can keep first watch."

And with that, I curled up on Tiger's lap and fell asleep.

**Her new temporary companions, Tiger And Dez D. Wolfbane have joined her journey for the time being and the two boats continued sailing on the sea…but they won't know when they'll reach their next island, so they shall tell each other tales of their daring adventures.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: You are a Rare and Precious Animal too!**

The morning came far too early when a Seaking tried to eat our boats. We got plenty of meat for breakfast, which is good, because the three of us can eat a lot, it seems.

After hours of sailing and seeing no signs of land, we all decided to tell our stories, stories we've heard or stories about things we've done.

I had to go first. "Oh! I'll tell you the story of The Fleet of Forty! There once was a pirate said to be greater than Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard combined! He was known for his blood red hair and the extreme power of every member of his crew. His name was unknown, but his crew mates all carried the Red-Devil in their names, so the simply called him The Red Devil.

"His entire crew was his family, all of them were blood related to him, all of them had the hair to prove it. In all, he had a fleet of forty ships and together they ruled over the Grand-line. Many people think that Gol D. Roger was the first pirate king, but in reality, it was the Red Devil who was the first pirate king.

"One day, after there had been attacks on the islands the Red Devils owned, the fleet returned, only to find they had been ambushed by fleet upon fleet of marines. Each member of the crew took one gold coin from the One piece. When the ones who lived escaped, they would always have the golden coin to prove they are a Red Devil. The coins get passed from parent to child so you can always tell who they are and from what survivor they are descendants of.

"Have you ever heard of the unforgivable acts?" I asked Dez. He nodded and I continued, "It's said that the sea was furious that such a large family of sea-goers being massacred. So the sea created an act after every member of the family killed, that if broken will fill the crew with bad luck and eventually cause them to sink.

"How come we've never heard of 'em before?" Dez asked me after a moment.

"Would the marines want every one to know that they let not only one, but two men become kings of the very ocean they say they tamed?" I countered.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is how you know about them."

They both looked at me expectantly. I noticed Tiger's eyes were on my neck where my coin hung.

Without saying anything, I reached over the edge of the boat and stuck my hand in the salty sea. I felt my energy draining away rapidly. The two men gasped as the calico colours drained from my hair and left it the blood red I was born with.

I weakly pulled my hand out of the water and moved it to my coin.

"I'm a Red Devil, how else would I know?" I was sitting there, half leaning on Tiger with my Cheshire grin firmly in place. Dez chuckled while Tiger looked at me understandingly. I don't truly know why, but hey, I don't truly care.

"Dez, I talked it's your turn." I told him after a moment.

"Okay, twerps…I'm gonna tell you about the time's I shared with my captain." Dez rubbed his hands together.

"As Cheshire knows, I was one of Gol D. Roger's first Nakama. I had been with him since almost the beginning. We had been celebrating the marriage of two of our newer Nakama, and the party had lasted over two weeks!" Dez had a fond smile on his bearded face. His hair had once been black, but now it was full of silver and white streaks as age finally caught up with him.

"Our captain was sick though, so after the party, we went on a grand adventure. We went to Reverse Mountain, and met a man named Crocus… I called him Flowers though…he was looking for a crew that left their whale behind I think…" his brow was furled as he struggled to remember.

"And then we met a god by the name of Gan Fall, he was from an island that floated up in the sky! Of course, the boat got pretty beaten up, so we went to Water 7 and met a fishman named Tom. He made our new ship, The Oro Jackson!"

Dez was so happy when he talked about his past, unlike me who hadn't told a soul, other than the small amount of information I gave Tiger.

*Tom's dead.* Tiger said suddenly. I nodded. We didn't need to tell that to Dez.

"We went across the Red-Line and finally, we came to our final destination: Raftel! After that, good old Roger was started being called the Pirate King! Oh, the captain loved that title; he was a very flashy person you know." Dez's happy face turned into a melancholy frown, "But the captain was sick…he ordered us to disband…none of us wanted to. Other than that rotten little squirt Buggy. Shanks, he took it pretty hard…poor kid. He and I went about the same direction for quite a while. He was talking about his older brother, and how they used to live inland after something big happened to most of his family."

"And then after about a year, we both came to Roger's home town, Loguetown…the captain would have rather gone down flashily than die of some stupid disease. Turned himself in…got himself executed…gave a nice speech and started the world turning again. Crews popped up every where…Shanks grew up and started his own crew…Crocus went home…and I just kept wondering." Dez trailed off. He seemed so sad. If I wasn't against getting attached, I would have hugged the old man; he was what I saw as a grandfather, or even a dad, since I didn't have one.

"Okay Tiger, it's your turn!" I said in a cheerful voice as I tried to get rid of the heavy, awkward silence around us. Even the ocean seemed to have become gentler until she was only a whisper… even though she was all around us.

"I'll talk for you, if you don't want to…" I told him.

"N-no. I can t-talk. Just b-bare with me." We nodded and I leaned in to listen to him, "I'll tell you a-about how I k-killed a Tenryubito."

Dez's jaw dropped while I tilted my head in confusion. I also took this time to notice that my hair was slowly changing back to calico.

"Wha?" I asked. I really wanted to know what the heck a Heavenly Dragon Person was.

"World nobles, descendants of the twenty kings, wear bubbles over their heads so they don't breathe in our air, buy slaves, typical bad snobs." Dez explained nice and easily.

Tiger and I both flinched at the slave part. This wouldn't go unnoticed by him though…

"I was captured after I ate my devil fruit, the T-Tora Tora fruit… I was brought to the human auction house…I was bought by one of them...she planned on forcing me to stay in tiger form so she could have an exotic pet, even though she clearly had others…"

"S-she send her guards to go get her other buys while she tried to ride me through the streets. I-I was new to the whole Tiger thing and I l-lost control…"

Dez looked to me for an answer, "Big cats are harder to handle than some zoan forms…if you're new to the form and you smell something like blood, it sets off your animal instincts. You could black out, or be totally aware asa you run around murdering everyone."

"A-anyways, she shot some kid and…the blood…I lost control, but I was still in control partly…I grabbed her and…" He trailed off. There was a haunted look in his eyes.

"The first kill is always the hardest." Dez said. He put a comforting pat on Tiger's shoulder. I nodded. I would never forget my first kill.

"I've been chased for the whole year now. I haven't got a bounty since they're just looking for a tiger, but the person the tiger truly is."

We all sat in a silence. It suddenly seemed like it hadn't been such a good idea to tell stories as we sailed…

I listened to the waves as they seemed to become louder before I burst into laughter. Dez and Tiger looked at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry… the sea, she says 'You are a rare Red Devil, you are a rare Roger Pirate, and you are a Rare Dragon Slayer! You are all rare and precious creatures!"

The others laughed with me. The boys both decided to take naps and once I was sure they were both dead asleep, I turned to the endless expanse of blue that slowly rocked our two little boats in a lulling manner as the wind ruffled my hair ever so lightly.

"You are a rare and precious creature too." I told the beautiful water. I hadn't realized it, and although our stories had seemed so short, I realized that the sun we had watched rise was now setting. A whole day was spent telling stories, none of them had been that interesting, but we had been entranced.

I couldn't help but wonder if this is what happened whenever a pirate told a story, out here on the endless sea.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry these chapters were so short! There wasn't much I could write for them! Please review and feel free to criticize my writing, because I'm always looking for improvement!


	21. 23: Captain Usopp Enters!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Captain Usopp Enters.**

I stretched out and yawned as I snuggled deeper into the thick blankets. We had arrived at Syrup Island much sooner than we had planned…with the help of a tsunami and three Seakings, all of which were allergic to cats it would appear.

I was currently staying at an inn, Dez and Tiger were sharing a room across the hall. I could hear Dez's loud snoring and the growling of Tiger's empty stomach. He would be waking up soon, but I still had plenty of time. With a resigned sigh, I heaved myself out of the comfy bed and stumbled lightly into the hall. My steps didn't make a sound as I ran down the stairs.

I assured the woman at the desk that I would be back soon to take my friends with me, but first I needed to take a walk.

The bells on the door jingled cheerfully as I slipped out. The sun was shining, the sweet…tasty looking birds were chirping their cute little songs, the village was waking up and cooking their breakfasts, and a towns boy was shouting at the top of his lungs- the fak?

"This is bad!" Sure enough, there was a kid running down the road with his hands cupped on either side of his face as he shouted, "WE'RE IN DANGER! THE PIRATES ARE ATTACKING!"

He whizzed past me and continued his screaming. No one in the town seemed really surprised, but then again, neither was I. the innkeeper had warned me about 'Captain Usopp' and his morning rant. I thought it was rather stupid of him since no one would believe him when real pirates came. It may seem unlikely to you, but something told me this place would be visited very soon.

I decided to continue my walk and headed towards Kaya's place. I couldn't wait to see her…she had once nearly died, and I saved her life; now it was her turn to help me. She had plainly said she would help me in any way, and now here was the chance.

I ignored the shouts of the villagers as I strolled down the path. Kaya's home was looming ever closer and I couldn't help the slight skip in my step as I walked to the side of the house.

Kaya was staring off into the distance and I don't think she noticed me. I climbed up the tree next to the window with a master's skill. She jumped slightly when I appeared in front of her.

"Oh my! Emily, what are you doing here?" She asked in a delighted voice. I only grinned as I slipped through her window.

"I came to see my friend, is that a crime?" I asked playfully as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Kaya was one of the few people I couldn't help but feel safe to get attached to.

I couldn't help but notice something off about her home though. It was quieter now, and it didn't have the same warm feel…it felt as though all the love in this house had flown away…like the parts of a tattered sail in a hurricane…

Kaya seemed to notice the way I stiffened ever so slightly. I wanted so much to ask her what had happened in the time I was gone. I have been bouncing around this part of the ocean for a year now, what could have happened!?

When I jump on one ship, it takes me one way until I find another, it isn't a positive way to travel, but at least I'm moving…

"Kaya, what has happened here?"

"M-My…" Kaya looked as though she would cry.

"It is okay, you don't need to tell me!" I think in knew what had happened. Her parents were dead.

The silence in this house was the same as back in my now abandoned home.

"I understand." That was al she needed before she burst into tears. My arms wrapped around her again. Kaya was so delicate, she wasn't a pirate: that was obvious.

I heard the sound of someone walking towards the door and we both froze.

"It's Clahador …" Kaya said suddenly. Oh yes. The butler. Another person I don't trust.

His footsteps were too light and he moved to fluently. He was more meant for fighting than serving.

And Clahador didn't like me either.

He opened the door and froze only for a moment, "Ah, Miss Emily, I can not recall seeing you at the door…did you perhaps sneak in like a common thief?"

I grinned at him, "I do not recall the young miss allowing you to enter her personal quarters."

That shut him up. Good. Maybe some day, I could train him like a good dog. Instead of the pirate he was. Oh yes, I knew exactly what he was.

"Emily, it is quite alright, Clahador, please leave Emily and I alone for now, we have much to catch up on."

"Young Miss, I don't think it's good for your health to have such a…barbaric person in your room, we have no idea what sort of diseases she may carry." The butler made a disgusted face, to which I returned with my Cheshire grin.

"Trust me, I see doctors regularly, although, I doubt someone like you who would spend months out at se-"

"Clahador, Emily, you both need to stop fighting!" Kaya interrupted me, and then commenced to cough.

I placed a worried hand on her back before I was shoved away by her 'butler'.

"Clahador, you must show Emily more respect!" Kaya said when she saw this.

"Young Miss, it would be best if you rested, I'll lead your 'guest' out-"

"No, you leave Clahador, I haven't seen Emily in a year!" And with that, the argument was over. Her butler left with a huff, and I couldn't help but smile, especially when Kaya joined me. Oh, she could be so devious when she wanted to.

"Emily, I'm glad you've come to see me, but there's more isn't there?"

I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck, "Well, I met this boy and-"

"Oh! You finally got a boyfriend?!"

I stared at her in horror. And then my face turned scarlet.

"No. Nonononono! NO!" I regained my composure, "He's an ex-slave and he needs a place to stay, I can't take him with me, and so…I was wondering if you could hire him and let him live here…its okay if you can't, I just needed to try-"

"Bring him here, and if it's okay with Merry, then I'm sure we can find a job for him, even if we just need him to run errands!" Kaya gave me that sweet soft smile of hers and I gave her my insane Cheshire grin.

I said a brief good-bye before I jumped out the window, landed on all fours, turned into a cheetah and raced through the town and into the inn. The old lady in charge seemed surprised, but she shrugged it off. I morphed once I was upstairs and knocked on the boys' door.

Dez's snores continued, but Tiger answered almost instantly. He was fully dressed and I couldn't hear his stomach, so I was positive he had eaten while I was gone.

*Yo.*

*Come on, you have a job interview!* I tugged him out of the room and led him back over to Kaya's house. I burst through the front door and past a furious looking Clahador.

*Are you sure this is a good idea? That dude looks like he's gonna kill us…*

"No, he just hates me because I'm a vulgar pirate." I grinned at Tiger, he was so nervous all of a sudden. Jeez, I expected better of him, he was a pirate after all… "Don't worry about it Tiger, he doesn't have any reason to dislike you, you're just an unfortunate person who got lost in an accident at sea." I whispered in his ear.

I led him to Kaya's room and knocked gently on her doors.

"Clahador?"

"Wrong person~!" I said in a cheery sing-song voice. I heard the sound of someone slipping out of bed and walking to the door. The door swung open and I was glomped by Kaya.

"Jeez Kaya, I wasn't gone that long!" I laughed as I unattached Kaya from me. I tugged Tiger along by his sleeve and into the room. Kaya sat back down on her bed and I sprawled onto it next to her as though I owned it.

"So, this is Tiger…" I gestured to Tiger who was standing there awkwardly. Merry walked into the door and started looking Tiger over. I felt sorry for him.

"Mhmm. Tell me boy, what was your job before this?"

"I-I didn't really have one…"

"So, you came here with no experience and-"

"Mr. Merry, he lost his memory!" I cut in, "For all we know, he may have had plenty of experience, I found him floating on a raft in the middle of the sea, and he was beaten up pretty bad."

"Ah, so he has amnesia?" Merry looked at me incredulously, but I knew I had him on my side.

"Yep. He didn't even know his own name, so I call him Tiger due to his devil fruit powers." I looked thoughtful for a moment, "If he isn't any good at cleaning or cooking, he could always work as a guard or something…"

My mind flashed back top when I was fighting him. I had to go as far as using my secret weapon…he was very strong…

Merry nodded reluctantly, "Yes, I suppose we could use another hand, although he won't be paid that much…"

"Give him a place to sleep and some free food and he'll be fine." I said before I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a small bag. Inside, it was full of gold, "This'll pay for any new clothes he'll need."

I tossed the bag at Tiger. He didn't move to catch it at first, but his hand blurred and he caught it right before it hit him.

I grinned, "Thank you for taking him." I bowed to both of them before patting Tiger's shoulder.

Kaya pouted when she realized I was leaving, "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Nope, I've got two people to find in this big old world, and, I'll write." I smiled at her softly before I hugged her tightly. And then I jumped out the window.

That's my style.

I could fell them looking for me, but I morphed into a calico and dived under a bush. I then darted all the way back to the inn.

I'm starting to feel sorry for the owner; she has no idea why all these animals keep running into her building…but I'm thinking the bottle of sake in her hand might explain why she as taking it so well…

I morphed back and strolled into my room. I grabbed my bags before I knocked on Dez's door. "OLD MAN! I'M LEAVING NOW!"

I heard a loud thud and knew he had fallen out of bed. I grinned before dashing out of the building. I don't know why I was so happy, maybe it was because I found a safe place for a fellow run away or maybe because I saw a close friend after three years. I really have no clue.

I laughed quietly to myself as I walked over to the only restaurant in this whole tiny village. I might as well stock up and get some food before I start sailing again.

I sat down and ordered a whole lot of meat. I don't really need a lot of vegetables or fruit, and I have to eat enough to feed a full grown lion, so I eat a lot.

I was halfway through my third steak when they walked in. An orange haired girl, a long nosed boy, a green haired swordsmen and a certain idiot in a straw-hat all filed in and sat down chattering happily. I sank lower in my chair but continued eating my steak. Hopefully, they wouldn't see me.

I was too close to them, but at least I could hear what they were saying.

"So you're looking for companions and a big ship?" I recognized the one that was talking as the boy who had been shouting about pirates earlier this morning.

"Yup- And a talking cat! Oh! And this nice marine lady who's actually not a marine!" I cringed at that, and nearly laughed. He hadn't figured out I was the talking cat and the marine lady.

"Oh! Sounds like a big adventure!" Usopp was attempting to be cool. I watched as he spoke about Kaya's mansion and her having a boat there. He talked about Kaya being sick and always laying in bed. I hadn't even thought about that. She hadn't looked that great when I visited.

"Oh, and does the girl you're looking for have cat ears?"

"Eh? How come she's the owner of the mansion?" Nami asked Usopp, "And how did you know the girl had cat ears?"

Luffy shouted at a waitress for more food, and I shrunk even further back in my chair when he looked right at me. He opened his mouth to shout.

"Hey! Cat-" Luffy was cut off by Usopp.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" He regained his composure and I listened as he told them about Kaya's parents getting sick about a year ago and leaving her with all the money. "And your friend is sitting over by that table."

I froze when he pointed somewhere behind him. That somewhere was where I was sitting. I got up and attempted to get to the door, but I was stopped by a certain grabbing my arm swordsmen. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey! Cat-girl! Why don't you join us?" Luffy called out. I hoped he meant sit at the table and not join his crew…

"Luffy! She has a name you know!" Nami shouted at her idiot captain. It was a nice gesture, but I had to disagree.

"Actually, I don't."

They all stared at me in confusion, but my face was dead serious. My eyes held a bored expression as I just looked at them. And then I cracked a small smile, "Besides, I like it that way: The name they gave me on my bounty is just too funny."

"You have a bounty!?" Usopp suddenly looked afraid. What a coward. But he had style, somehow.

"Yep. I've stolen enough stuff, killed enough marines to get myself a pretty good one. Last time I checked, it was about B 30 000 000, it would probably be higher if they knew it was me half the time." I couldn't help but be smug about that. What can I say, I'm a pirate and the size of the bounty is more important to us than the lineage of a Tenryubito.

Zoro had a bounty sure, but none of the others did. Nami gave me a fearful look, along with Usopp. Luffy looked super excited and Zoro seemed slightly impressed.

"Usopp, continue what you were saying about Kaya." I said suddenly before I plopped down next to Luffy.

"Oh, yeah…Even if you are really rich, it doesn't exempt you from sorrow." I chuckled to myself, it seemed as though I scared him into shutting up.

Nami suddenly seemed totally against getting the boat from her. I couldn't blame her. even if I didn't trust her that much, at least she was good enough not to want to steal from a rich, sick orphan.

This made me smile lightly.

"But we're in no hurry anyways, I still want some meat! Let's buy more meat for our supplies!" Luffy said loudly. I nodded. I was still hungry, and I needed more meat anyways.

I stopped though when I realized where the conversation was turning. Usopp was talking about new members. I got up quickly and started walking out. No one saw me, or noticed me as I slipped out of the restaurant.

I sighed and headed at a snails pace towards where my boat was. I had left it hidden in some trees by the beach on the far side of the island.

I was relieved when the water surrounded me as my little boat drifted out into the endless expanse of blue.

~_Hello, little traveler_~

I grinned at the sea. This was my home. It was almost poetic.

I was a Devil Fruit User., the sea was my enemy, and to make things worse, I was a cat zoan user. Yet I was strangely at ease here.

*Hello, ocean.*

~_Are you sure you want to leave? That Straw-hat boy seemed to want you in his crew_~

*I can't, and I don't need to. I have Ace, I don't need another crew to join. It would mean I broke my promises.*

~_Little Traveler, perhaps it would be best if you found a crew…Ace is in the Grand-line, along with that Uncle of yours…Join the Straw-hat boy…_~

I shook my head. I usually did listen to the sea, but at this moment, I wouldn't budge.

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry it took so long writing this one chapter, I've been working on some other fics and I'm getting side-tracked…**


	22. 24: Things That you Can't Lie About

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Things That You Can't Lie About**

The lull of the gentle waves as the ocean moved me closer to my goal, the Grand-line, along with the warm sun and gentle breeze was too calming for me to stay awake.

But just like last time, I woke up in a strange place. Why this always happens, I have no clue. Perhaps it was just that the fates hate me.

But something told me that this wasn't reality, and that I was only dreaming. The sky was scarlet and the water was green. I sat up and felt strange. Like there was a part of me missing…it was my tail…my hand came up and patted my head only to find that my ears were gone. Human ones sat on the sides of my head.

It was like I had lost my devil fruit powers. Even my hair had reverted back to its red. I looked around in a slight panic. All of a sudden, everything morphed. I found myself inside the cabin of a ship.

I walked down a hall to steps leading to the deck. It was strange…I was on the deck of The Going Merry…but that was Merry's boat…

Luffy was sitting on the sheep's head. Zoro was sleeping against the mast. Nami was sitting on a lawn chair sun tanning. The shadows of other people walked across the deck as though they were a part of the crew. And then one of the shadows began to fill in. it looked familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was, because their back was to me as they spoke with Luffy.

But they had a familiar marking on their back. It was just like that Sam guys back at the store.

Something told me I knew the person… But I couldn't tell…

There was another shadow that seemed different…out of place really. It was tall, and it's shape was…off, like it was missing a limb.

The boat rocked, and Nami stumbled into me. "Oh, sorry-" Her voice faded out as though someone had turned the volume down, "-it's nice to see that you're feeling better!"

"Wha? Uh, oh yeah, I'm feeling much better…so where was it we were going again? It seems to have slipped my mind…"

Again I couldn't hear her, although I'm sure it was a name, "-we're going to visit –" She said another name, "-since-" I was getting rather annoyed with this dream, "-promised to visit him."

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot about that!" I said. I slapped myself in the head, as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Hey-" Great. It was even happening with Luffy, "-come over here and eat some meat with us!" Luffy waved me over to him and the person he was talking to.

"Yes captain!" it was an instinctive response. I didn't even falter as I walked over to them. The word had seemed so…right.

"- it's nice to see you finally got yourself a good crew!" the person talking with Luffy said suddenly. He went to turn around, but right before I saw his face, I was yanked out of my dream by my little dinghy bumping into something. I jolted awake and saw that I had hit land.

I was back at Syrup Island. I glared at the water and I could swear I heard the ocean laughing.

*_Puddle.*_

Said puddle only laughed louder. I huffed and walked up the beach. It was clear the ocean wanted me to do something. As long as it wasn't joining Luffy's crew- and then I remembered my dream.

I had called Luffy…Captain.

I nearly shuddered as I walked up the path. I decided to just go back to Kaya's since that seemed like the most likely place everything would happen.

When I arrived, I turned into a cat and slid under the hedges that went around Kaya's mansion. I climbed up the tree and sat down on the window sill. Kaya immediately began petting me, "Hello Emily, you're just in time to hear Usopp's story!"

I purred happily before I lay down and stared at Usopp expectantly. I wasn't really listening though. Sure Usopp had good stories, but I'd rather listen to a true story, like the ones Dez tells.

The story had something to do with a Southern Giant goldfish…I like fish.

And then he started talking about its poop. I tuned that out and my eyes drifted shut. A day like today was just so relaxing.

My ears pricked when I heard the sound of people talking outside the gates and I gave myself a pat on the back. I was right, Luffy and the others were here.

I was dimly able to hear what was happening inside Kaya's home, and I knew that Clahador knew that Luffy and the others were out there.

I stretched out and leapt off the window sill. I moved towards the gate, just in time to see Luffy climb over.

I mewed cheerfully and pranced over to him. "Hey! It's Coby's cat!"

"Luffy, I think it's safe to say she doesn't belong to Coby…" Zoro said in a bored tone as he jumped over the fence after his captain.

"Hm? Oh…it's your cat!" Nami said rather stupidly as she followed Zoro over the fence.

I only shook my head and watched as the three little kids Usopp had trained to follow him came over the fence after Nami. I led the six around the house to where Usopp and Kaya were.

"Oh Emily, that's where you went!" Kaya said cheerfully as I jumped up into her hands.

"Huh!? Why are you all here?" Usopp's eyes bugged out when he notice my- Luffy's crew. I mentally hit myself for that…

"We brought this guy here!" Usopp's followers explained as they pointed to Luffy who stood before them proudly.

"Who's that?" Kaya leaned out the window and looked at the followers, Luffy and the two unfortunate souls who he dragged around.

"Oh! So you're the Ojousama?!" I could tell Luffy's grin was about to park itself across his face.

And then Usopp came up with some crap lie about Luffy wanting to join his 'crew'. I was laughing softly to myself, but it was masked by my loud purring as Kaya ran her fingers through my short fur.

"No! That's not it!" Luffy said after almost agreeing with Usopp's lie.

"A request? Of me?" Kaya leaned even further out her window, and she looked really surprised…and happy.

"Yeah!" Luffy held his arms as far as he could for emphasis, "We need a big ship!"

"What are you doing here?!" I nearly coughed up a hairball when I heard Clahador's voice. And then I gagged because I realized how utterly disgusted I was by his very presence. "You can't barge into the mansion like this!"

*_Well, they technically aren't in the mansion, they're on the lawn.* _

*You have a point~* I heard Tiger respond from somewhere in the house. I laughed slightly before mimicking Usopp's face.

"Ugh, the butler."

*Ugh, the faker.*

"Clahador…"Kaya said softly, it was obvious to me that she already knew how much trouble we were all in.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked me, he really was an idiot to think I would answer…but I did anyways.

I coughed up a hairball.

"L-listen Clahador, these people are- " Kaya was cut off by that snob of a butler.

"-You don't have to explain! I'll ask you about it later." He held out a hand to make her stop talking. He didn't even look at her! it was exceedingly rude…AND THIS IS COMEING FROM A **_PIRATE!_**

"Please get out." He said to everyone, I'm pretty sure even to me, "Or is there something you need?" Clahador asked. If it was me, I wouldn't have answered, but then again, I'm quite sure I have a few more brain cells than Luffy.

"I want a ship!" I face-palmed. Yes, I'm definitely smarter.

"No way." Clahador said with a blank face before turning his attention to me, "And Kaya, I have spoken to you about wild animals…they'll make you even sicker than you already are, who knows what diseases that mangy cat is carrying around. Give it to me." He held his hands out and looked at Kaya expectantly.

I stuck my tongue out before I jumped off of the window sill, just in case Kaya actually obeyed.

He then gave up it would seem and turned to Usopp. "You…you're Usopp-kun…" I already knew where this was heading. So walked around the corner and morphed into my calico-girl form.

And now, I waited.

That man revolted me. He was a terrible person, and a terrible pirate. Here he was saying that we pirates were filthy, and jumping to the conclusion that Usopp only wanted Kaya's money.

Of course, I had a pretty good idea that it was really Clahador who wanted the money, not Usopp who wanted to make a pretty girl like Kaya smile.

I wanted very much to beat the crap out of that jerk. I was a pirate, but my father was a marine, and he still said that Usopp was bound to turn out like a pirate?! Usopp had a father who hadn't been there for years, just like my father had been dead for years has no way of influencing their child's life! Was I bound to become a marine and waste my life away just so some idiots could have their so-called absolute justice!?

'Well, Clahador, or whatever your name is, shut up, sit down, and enjoy the show, because I'm going to show you what happens to an apple that falls during the wind-storm of the Pirate Era!' I thought with a fury I couldn't quite understand.

I rounded the corner just in time for Kaya to begin shouting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH CLAHADOR! APOLIGIZE TO USOPP AT ONCE!" Kaya looked as though she was going to jump out of that window.

And then, Clahador continued on his stupid speech. Usopp, as according to him, was uncivilized. If what Clahador was saying was the truth, than I'm a purple platypus with neon green zebra stripes and leopard spots.

"At least Usopp's never killed." I whispered.

"I feel sorry for you, you hate your father, don't you? Because he's a dumb treasure hunter who deserted his family and village!" Clahador continued, although I knew that he had heard my whisper faintly.

"CLAHADORE!" Kaya shouted again. I took a few angry steps forward.

"Four-eyes. Shut up." I said from right behind him, at the very moment Usopp spoke…or…yelled I guess.

"I WON'T LET YOU SAY ANOTHER BAD THING ABOUT MY FATHER!" I had to agree with Usopp, since I wouldn't let Clahador keep up this charade.

This was what the sea had wanted me to do. To help another future pirate who was bound to join Luffy, and was bound to sail across her. I would work for the sea, and my current job was to help her sink this pirate who had every right now to fear the sea.

But still, a pirate who stays on land is nothing better than a common bandit.

And I eat those for breakfast.

"**_SHUT UP!_**" Usopp punched the 'butler' as hard as he could. But I pushed Clahador down and caught Usopp's hand before it could hit my face. I let my hair fall to cover and shadow my face. Usopp froze in fear.

It was a common thing, so I thought nothing of it.

"Captain?"

"…See, he's so violent, like father like son." Clahador started standing up, but I pushed him back down, "And why are you here? I thought you had already run off to that imaginary captain of yours." Clahador turned to me.

"Shut up!" Usopp and I yelled at the 'butler' at the same time.

"I'M PROUD THAT MY FATHER WAS A PIRATE! I'M PROUD THAT HE WAS A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!"

"I'M PROUD THAT I AM A PIRATE! AT LEAST I'M NOT A GOOD FOR NOTHING THAT RAN AWAY FROM THE SEA! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT HE DOESN'T EXIST!"

Usopp and I shouted at the same time. I don't know why I was this angry, I just was.

"YOU'RE RIGHT THAT I LIKE TO LIE, BUT I'M PROUD OF HAVING A PIRATE'S BLOD IN ME! I DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND THAT I'M NOT! I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!"

"Oh, that guy! Now I remember!" Luffy said suddenly, and everyone turned their attention on Luffy for the moment so I leaned down and whispered into Clahador's ear.

"You know, a pirate, if they truly are a great, and proud pirate, should and would never lie about being pirates themselves, because right now, I see a moron who pissed of the sea and got kicked off…and you know what? She says you're going to sink the next time you set foot on a ship."

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I have a habit of getting side tracked easily… Anyways, please review, I'm always open to opinions and new ideas. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short...**

**Oh yes and…**

*~*~*~*~*~**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**~ *~*~*~*~*

**Or whatever you celebrate!**


	23. 25: 800 Lies

**Chapter Twenty-Five: 800 Lies**

I growled as I stood up and moved away from the man, but not before I kicked the hand he was using to prop himself up out from under him. My tail flicked in annoyance.

Clahador looked at me, "You say that you're proud to be a pirate? And that the man you speak of is real? Then where is he?" Clahador asked in a smug tone.

"My Captain is in the Grand-line, waiting for me. I've always known where he is." My smirk clearly bothered him. The fool would be no challenge for me, as long as I used my head instead of my itching fists. "And yes, I am proud to be a pirate. A pirate's life is by far the best, no mater how hard it may be. My family has always known that, but that never stopped us. Like Usopp, the blood of pirates flow through my veins, and as he calls them, they are great warriors of the sea." I said in a calm, but loud and serious voice, all the while looking down at Clahador.

I heard Kaya suck in a breath, why, I don't know. Clahador adjusted his glasses once again before he spoke, this time, it was to both Usopp and I.

"You say pirates are 'brave warriors of the sea'? don't twist the truth...its because you have that kind of savage bloodline that you like to lie so much, and that you like to vanish from people's lives and then expect them to help you later on. And, you both use violence when you are enraged...I believe that you both only get close to ojousama for her money..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Usopp shouted angrily, while I stayed silent as I watched with cold eyes, my multi-coloured bangs covered them and my ears were pressed flat against my skull. Again my tail flicked.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOUR MOTIVES ARE! THE FACT THAT YOU'RE RELATED TO PIRATES IS MORE THAN ENOUGH REASON FOR ME TO KICK YOU OUT!" Clahador shouted, and the animal part of me flinched when I sensed something in Usopp snap. Although, I doubted he could do me that much harm...

There was a look of pure fury as he lunged forward and grabbed Clahador's collar. A few people looked to see if I would stop it again, but I remained where I was standing...I don't know why, but I hated him, something about this whole thing was driving me insane...

_~Relax little traveller, things will work out, stay to the side...you've set things in motion, now follow the flow.~_

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Usopp pulled his fist back.

"Usopp-san! Please stop! Emily, please stop him!" She looked at me for help. I didn't meet her eyes. "Please Usopp, don't use violence!" She was a smart girl, and she knew I wasn't going to help.

If I were to be helping anyone, it would have been Usopp.

I watched as his hand shook slightly, he was hesitating. I watched feeling slightly disappointed as Usopp almost let go of that scum bag, and loosened his grip as he turned to almost glare at Kaya.

"Cl-Clahador isn't a b-bad person..." Kaya had her head in her hands and I could see her slightly shaking with sobs. "H-He's just concerned about me...that's why he's a little extreme..."

"A little extreme? Kaya, he's insulting a pirate's honor, that's not something most pirates would let anyone get away with." I said, trying to make her see why it was a stupid thing to say. There was no excuse...but I would remain calm and try not to beat the life out of him.

For now.

"Get the hell out, both of you." Clahador said to Usopp and I as he slapped Usopp's hand away. I clenched a fist. "SAVAGES LIKE YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! I'LL LET YOU OFF THIS TIME, BUT I WARN YOU...DON'T COME HERE AGAIN!"

I watched as Usopp's face shadowed over, "Fine...I understand...I'll leave without you telling me to." He turned and started walking to the gates, "I'LL NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!"

I smiled sweetly, "Good bye, Kaya." I then turned to Clahador, "Filthy hypocrite." I growled menacingly before I walked after Usopp with a huge smile.

As I left, I heard many of the people behind me shouting, including Luffy...that surprised me...then again, he probably didn't even know what he was shouting about...

I threw my head back and laughed lightly when I heard Clahador shouting in frustration. What a fool. Its almost sad that an idiot like him as lived this long.

I decided to follow Usopp, since it looked like he could use some company...but not the human kind. I turned into a calico and followed him onto this cliff by the shore. The sea was singing to anyone willing to listen...I think I was beautiful.

"Meow?" I tilted my head and sat down next to him. Usopp jumped slightly, but relaxed when he saw it was only a cat.

"Hey..." He placed a hand on my head and I rubbed up against it, purring lightly. I moved closer to him and stared at the water in a trance. It sorta felt nice, just being a cat, with out a worry, like I didn't have a bounty.

It was like I could just lie to myself and say that this was my real life...I was simply a cat who dreamed she was a girl. Now that think about it, my life does seem pretty impossible.

"Aren't you Kaya's cat?" Usopp asked me. I looked at him blankly before I shook my head. he blinked in surprise, but kept petting me.

While we sat in the silence, staring at the sea which sparkled and was practically pulling me toward her, I began to think.

Clahador said that it was bad to lie, although I know of many times when its best to lie. Like when a child's pet dies, or you love a guy, but he's your best friend and has his heart set out o n some other girl...you just shut your mouth and act like every thing's fine.

But the way Clahador lies...that just doesn't do any good. he is a murderer and I know exactly what he's going to do to Kaya. That man is scum at the bottom of the sea, and I doubt he would even be measurable beside a hairball coughed up by the ugliest cat in the world!

Thinking it over though, I knew I was probably no better than Clahador...I made promises to lots of people...but I never really kept them...I promised to return to islands where I've helped out before, or help some people find their loved ones...but then I'd wipe them out of my memory the moment I stepped onto the boat taking me away...probably 800 lies, now that I think about it...although there might be many more...

But I didn't really want it to be like this...but I don't really think I have much of a choice...but that somehow doesn't bother my that much...

I really am a good for nothing pirate...oh well...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Luffy suddenly swung down from the branch of a tree tha was behind Usopp and I. I sweat dropped as Luffy spoke, "Hi! There you are!"

"It's you! Why can't you be more normal!?" Usopp asked loudly staring at Luffy who was now hanging by his feet.

"Your dad...is Yasopp, right?" Luffy asked as he dropped and landed on his hands. I tilted my head and decided to listen in.

"How do you know that?!" Usopp asked. I was slightly disappointed as he stopped petting me. Luffy sat down beside Usopp, and I noticed he glanced down at me.

"I've known him since I was a kid!" Luffy said cheerfully. I noticed him pat his lap, and I took it as an invitation. I stretched as I stood up and walked up to Luffy, purring quietly before I climbed onto his lap.

"Really?! You know my dad?" Usopp asked in disbelief. I smiled as I watched through nearly closed eyes. I could already tell that Luffy was going to have a new crew member...

"Yup! You look exactly like him, no wonder I thought you looked familiar..." Luffy said, and watched Usopp's face...he was slack jawed and looked at Luffy with wide eyes, "I just realized that a moment ago!"

"Where is he now?!" Usopp asked Luffy excitedly. I climbed off of Luffy's lap and looked down at the beach below the cliff curiously.

"Dunno." Was Luffy's simple reply. "But I'm pretty sure he's on Shanks the red haired's ship! Yasopp is one of my favourite pirates in that crew!"

"Re-really!?" Usopp asked in disbelief. I shook my head. Luffy didn't lie...

What am I talking about!? I barely know the guy!

"So he is on that Red-haired Shanks' ship huh...SHANKS THE RED-HAIRED!?" I had not been expecting Usopp to get so loud...I jumped, but unfortunately, I was at the edge of the cliff...

Cats can't fly. (unless their exceed...but that's another story...)

I was spinning as I fell, the ground was too far down...if I managed to land properly, I would still break a bone or two...I sighed before turning in to a lion and I tried not to flail around too much, but managed to still land on my paws. I then collapsed and winced. Nothing was broken...that I know of, it was just the shock that m body failed to absorb when I landed.

I had stirred up a cloud of sand when I landed, and when it cleared, I saw...Clahador...and some totally freaky looking guy with heart shaped sunglasses...i don't know why, but he was walking toward Clahador...backwards. I stood up slowly and slunk towards them, wanting to know what they were saying.

Surprisingly, niether of them noticed the large female lion moving towards them...i sat down behind some rocks and listened in. the waves seemed to quiet, and i silently thanked the sea.

From what i was hearing, the freak, Jango, was supposed to keep a low profile, but had some how managed to fall asleep in the street.

i remembered captain did that once during training...i shook my head, i needed to stay in the present.

What i heard next made my blood freeze solid while boil like a valcano at the same moment. Jango needed to lay low because he and Clahador were planning on assassinating Kaya!

THAT BASTARD!

**Author's Notes**

**Please don't kill me...i know, it has been a very, very long time since i updated, but I'm super close to finishing one of my other fics, so i've been spending most of my time on that...I'm sorry. Please review...**

**And i was wandering what you guys would think if i added a little romance...**

**Feel free to offer your opinion!**

**I was thinking Zoro...but it could be someone else...**


	24. 26: Captain Kuro's Plan

**Chapter 26: Captain Kuro's Plan**

"Assassinate is such an ugly word." Clahador said in a perfectly calm tone. I nearly let out a furious roar, but I managed to choke it back. I needed to learn more before I ripped their guts out.

And I would do it nice and slowly.

I tilted my head...Jango had just addressed that scum bag as...captain Kuro...where had I heard that name before...

It suddenly clicked. I had stowed away on their ship on my way here, to Syrup Island years ago...! That was probably when that scum bag started plotting! It was fun though, since I ripped their sails, stole all their food and medicines, as well as their treasure...

It had been a good hit...

It would also appear that Kuro gave up his position as captain, and gave it to Jango...and then they spread rumors that the marines had killed him...

And then I had to sit through them talking aout Kuro's master plan. Stop being a pirate, tell crew to pick him up at Syrup Island in three years, get some rich person to put you in will, make it look like an accident and get the cash.

I held back a yawn. Sure I was still plotting how to torture them, but jeez...can't you come up with a better murder plot!?

My ears twitched when I heard Jango say something about the ship being achored nearby...I could probably steal all their supplies tonight~! I'm brilliant...besides...Dez ate all the food I had stored up!

And then Luffy, that complete moron, decided to blow both his and Usopp's cover...I just hoped they didn't notice me...before I could rip their stomachs open...

I don't like it when people do anything to threaten the people I can remember...Dez, Kaya, Ace, I'm starting to think I'm gonna have to add Luffy and Zoro...and I doubt I'll forget Tiger anytime soon...he was too cute to forget about...

_Bad me, now is not the time to be thinking about boys..._

My list is pretty big...that's annoying...next thing I know I'll be all emotional...ick...

I watched as Usopp started panicking, only to be seen by Clahador...he really was a fail, but a somewhat funny fail...oh well. I decided to stay in hiding and wait to see how things played out. there was no sense in putting myself in danger for these two...one less person on my list~

My expression was blank as I watched Jango swing this little ring, telling them to look into it. I was internally cursing my inner cat as my tail twitched and I forced myself not to try and catch the rings...stupid adorable kittyness...

Why the hell did this pirate need to use such a fun looking item to hypnotize people!? It wasn't fair~!

I snapped out of it and couldn't help but feel amused. Not only had Jango put Luffy to sleep, but he had also managed to knock himself out. Sir, as Guvnor of Fails, I reside and nominate you.

I laughed lightly to myself until I noticed Luffy pitching over. I jumped slightly, but managed not to blow my cover. I could only wait until Kuro and Jango were gone...then I could fuss over Luffy for a moment...and then I'd go to town and get Dez's help...

I tried not to laugh at the position Luffy ended up in though...his head under his chest and his rear up in the air...I found it hilarious...

Jango and Kuro were taking about killing Usopp again, and I had to agree with Kuro that no one would believe him...he did his daily screaming thing, so I doubted anyone would give him the time of day...

Kuro taunted Usopp, and soon the boy was up and screaming.

I shifted into a calico and quietly slipped past the two men. As I walked past Luffy, I could hear his breathing, so I found it safe to say that he was just asleep.

I knew I had a limited amount of time, so I raced up the hill and charged down the road as fast as I could. I raced past Nami, Zoro and the tree vegetable boys. I was relieved that they didn't notice me until I was far a head, where I saw Dez walking out of the hotel with his bag slung over his shoulder.

I morphed into a human as I ran and kept running until I reached him, "Dez...you gotta help me out here!"

"Chesh? I thought you'd already set sail..." Dez asked, and I couldn't blame the man for being confused.

"The sea wouldn't let me leave the island, she wants me to save Kaya. Clahador, Kaya's butler is actually Captain Kuro, and he's going to get her to write him in her will before his crew comes and raids the place! He's going to have her assassinated!" I felt slightly panicked as I explain. If Dez agreed to help me, I would have a back up. If while I was ruining things on their ship I was caught, I could get him to help me if I didn't come back by dawn...

Dez looked at something down the road with a serious look, I turned just in time to see Usopp come running past, screaming about pirates, as though the world wanted to prove my point. I was slightly confused, since I hadn't past him when I was running...or maybe I had...he was about as important as an ant to me, and had the strength of a diseased caterpillar to add...

I watched, my blood going cold as I listened. Villagers were coming out of their homes and shouting things at him, and I heard one woman point out that Usopp wasn't honest like Clahador.

"Sure thing Chesh...but I've been meaning to ask you something..." Dez said, looking away from the commotion.

I didn't even need to tell him, since we'd done this sort of thing a few times when we'd been sailing together, only to run out of food on the trip, so he'd sends me in.

"Yeah?" I was interested in what he needed to know.

"That boy, the strawhat boy, what's his name?" I raised an eyebrow at that. Dez wasn't one to care about no name pirates, unless he saw some potential in them.

"Monkey D. Luffy." I answered automatically, "He really reminds me of Ace...why'd you want to know?"

Dez suddenly flashed me a grin that could rival Luffy's, "That boy, reminds me of the captain...and if there's one thing I know, its that that kid is going places."

I had to agree with him on that. Luffy was one of those rare Scary-Strong Upstarts that stirred up more shit than an army of Me.

Then again, I like to think of myself as one of those scary-strong ones...I simply have a low bounty because I try to avoid getting caught, and with high bounties, that's difficult, since people are more aware and will know what's happening when they're loosing supplies over night.

Knowing Luffy, I can tell he'll be trying to get a bounty as high as he can, 'cause he's gonna try for pirate king. Bounties are a pirates pride, I don't care much for it, but Luffy...that's another story.

Dez and I nodded to each other before I turned back into a cat. "I'll be hanging around the tree outside of town. If you aren't back by dawn, I'll come save ya."

"I'll see you tonight." I said in a voice that left no room for doubt. With that said, I dashed towards the beach. The ship was anchored in a small cove along the cliff. A small rocky patch of land served as a dock. I was glad to see that I wouldn't need a boat to get to it.

I could hear loud, rowdy shouts and laughter, and I watched with narrowed eyes as what looked like a party began. I padded up the beach and jumped up onto the railing of the ship.

Sure enough, Kuro and Jango were back on the ship and Kuro was wrapping up some speech. I slipped past them and into the galley of the ship where it didn't take me long to find their food.

Now this, was my favourite part.

Stuffing myself silly.

Thank god I was a D.

* * *

**Please review, i'm sorry its so short, and please tell me who you think my OC should end up with.**

**I even opened a poll for it...**

** It will take some time before I start the whole romance thing, but I do intend for it to happen...**

**please tell me what you think!**


	25. 27: The Plot

**Chapter 27: The Plot**

"Cat, Imma kitty-cat." I said happily as I ate another barrel of fruit. Maybe they'd all get scurvy...that'd be nice. My stomach rumbled, even as I ate. Normally, I was good at eating a nice, normal amount, but really, I was almost always hungry...

I walked contently to where they had coils of extra rope and then proceeded to cut it into unusable lengths. I used the hull to sharpen my claws and smiled lightly. I put small holes in the barrels of rum and fresh water.

I popped open a crate and dumped a small part of its contents, apples, into my side bag before helping myself to an even larger part. And then I tipped it over and proceeded to crush the extras.

It was a waste of food, I know, but they didn't deserve to eat. I hate the thieving, murdering pirates. The sea would be happier if they were all the fun loving, rule breaking pirates that set sail to have fun.

I myself knew what it is like to starve, and that's why I always eat as much and as often as I can. I often nearly died while I was a slave...because I wasn't fed very often...so I was really weak most of the time. that's why it had taken me so long to get away from them...because I needed the right time, and I needed to have enough strength. I knew I could turn into a cat, but I also knew the first shift was really difficult and it could take some time...but I had tried it anyway...

I looked around at all the smashed crates and leaking barrels. All the wasted food and the tiny amount of sea water that was now drizzling down the side of the hull ad spraying in tiny little squirts.

No, these pirates wouldn't last long.

I couldn't help but grin at that.

I turned into a calico-girl and walked into another room. This one belonged to Jango. How did I know? Because the room was full of glitter and sequins. They were on his clothes, his walls, his carpet. Everything!

I rolled my eyes before I started shredding clothes, taking money, jewelry, treasure, anything worth value and putting it in my pockets and bag. What? I'm a thief, I rob the rich and give to the poor.

Me~!

I smashed his mirror next, although I wandered how no one heard that...I shrugged before I quickly started breaking other things. I ripped pages out of boos and tossed them around the room.

By the time I was done, the bed was a smoldering pile of ashes and there was what looked like a crater in the middle of the room. I dusted my hands off before I moved on to the next room. I couldn't help but have my Cheshire grin plastered across my face. This was fun for me. No one got hurt, but I still win~!

The next room as a crew room, so I rushed through it. I really didn't give a damn about any of the crew. They were just lackeys, so I was a bit nicer...but not that much.

I soon found myself out of bellow-deck-mischief, so I morphed into a cat and slunk out on deck. I was slightly disappointed that I hadn't been noticed, but I shrugged it off and climbed up the mast.

I then made quick work of the ships sails and all the ropes...

And then I, 'gracefully' high-tailed it out of there with a huge Cheshire grin on my face. I morphed into a cheetah the moment I hit the beach and I raced into town. On my way though, I saw Usopp, Luffy and all the other misfits he hung out with.

I turned into a human, "Hey Usopp, I did my best to delay the pirates...bad time?"

I could smell blood on Usopp, along with sweat and tears. His three minions looked pissed, and I had come in just when the nerdy-lookin' one was saying something about never thinking Usopp would tell lies to hurt people...

Luffy was quiet, along with his crew.

"Yeah...bad time...imma just gonna go now..." I said taking a step back. The kids igored me and ran off home. I took another step, only to bump into Zoro. I suddenly had to ask, "What'd I miss whilst wreaking havoc?"

"What? Ah whatever, we saw Usopp, so we decided to talk to him about the pirate raid. But now he's spouting crap about it all being a joke." Zoro growled. I nodded.

"Well, its not, since I just destroyed all their supplies, personal belongings and their sails...I was thinking of cutting their anchor, but I'm not that heartless..." I said, before a grin crossed my face, "But the sea isn't..."

"What's that supposed to~" Zoro was cut off by his captain.

"HEY! ITS THAT CAT-GIRL! JOIN MY CREW!"

Sometimes I really wonder why Zoro hasn't just killed the guy...there's a time when honour can't stop you...especially when the numb-skull is involved.

"Sorry twerp, I already have a captain." I said, my grin was gone now, but I did my best to keep a small smile.

"Huh!? Where's your captain? You're always alone!" Luffy asked. I was surprised he hadn't said anything about Dez being my captain, but I guess it was sort of obvious.

"My captain and I got separated a few years back...but I'll find him. He's somewhere in the Grand-line..." My grin came back on, "And when I find him, he's going to be Pirate-King."

I then proceeded to run like there was an army of marines on my tail. But no, what was chasing me was even worse. It was a wild Luffy.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" I shouted before I darted over to the older man who had been dozing against the tree I left him by. Dez jolted awake, but he relaxed when he saw it was me racing towards him. "I pissed off Luffy!"

Dez chuckled as I dived behind him. "What did you say?"

"I only told him the truth...Ace is going to be Pirate King." I think Dez might have face-palmed, but I'm not sure, since I was hiding behind him.

"HEY, GRAMPS!" I sweat-dropped as I listened to Luffy talking to Dez, "Have you seen a cat-girl around here?"

I turned into a cat as Dez said that he hadn't seen me. I walked out from behind him and mewed.

"Why are you after Chesh anyways?" Dez asked, even though he knew.

"Because she doesn't believe that I can be pirate king!" Luffy said as he plopped down next to Dez. "And who's Chesh!?"

"Well, Cheshire is the cat girl you're after... and she has her own captain, and he's a very important person to her, so of course its only natural for her to believe he is going to be Pirate King over you." I let out a purr at what he had said, since it was exactly what I felt. I was Ace's nakama, not Luffy's, although I would like to be. Maybe if things didn't work out with Ace...

After all...he could be dead for all I know.

I shook the thought from my head and went back to the conversation.

"Oh! So she's a really loyal pirate! Her captain must be lucky to have a nakama like that!" Luffy said with his classical grin.

We all looked up when we heard people running over. It was Luffy's crew and Usopp. They sat down with us.

Usopp seemed alarmed at Dez's presence and I grinned as he spoke, "W-who are you!?"

Dez grinned, "Dez D. Wolfbane, ex-member of Gol D. Roger's crew." this had Nami and Usopp freaking out, and Luffy was...fan-girling? While Zoro just smirked.

I jumped up and sat on Dez's shoulder, making it so I could look at everyone in the eye instead of them looking down on me. I hate being looked down on.

I suddenly noticed how dark it was...the moon was a bright crescent in the dark sky. I could hear the sea singing as she waited for something to happen.

Now, I know it really isn't a good thing, but I couldn't help but space off as they all spoke, although a part of me was aware of what was being said.

Usopp was explaining how when he was warning the villagers, non of them believed him because he always lied.

I watched, actually feeling very bored as Usopp declared to protect everyone. I was almost tired of the drama...it was a very heartless thing to think, but I didn't know any of the people on this Island...maybe that's why the sea wouldn't let me leave. She wanted me to learn to be kind, or something corny like that...

"Although they...fired guns at me...and they chased after me with broom sticks...here...in the village I grew up!" Usopp had his head down and he showed the others his wounded arm.

Since everyone was transfixed on Usopp, they didn't notice as I jumped down from Dez's shoulder and morphed into a cheetah.

"I love this village! I wanrt to protect everyone..." I slowly walked up to him as she covered his face with his hands, "How can I watch...everyone get killed...?"

I sat in front of him and licked away the blood from his arm. The wound was going to get infected soon... He looked up at me in alarm. I chose this time to speak, "Stupid human. You're useless alone."

He was about to protest when I continued, "So, human needs help. I help."

Zoro spoke next, "You're a pretty good guy, you lied to your crew so that you can do this alone..."

"Okay! I'm definitely going to butt-in this one!" Luffy said, stretching like he was about to fight.

"But first thing's first! All their treasure is mine!" Nami said. I nearly laughed as I thought of all the loot I had in my bag...

"Well...an old man like me could use some light exercise." Dez said with a grin, and I noticed the way his eyes flashed yellow at the idea of fighting. _'And I had just gotten over the trauma of seeing Dez fight..._'

"And I'm sure that other girl will help..." Zoro said thoughtfully.

And then, all poor, confused Usopp could say was, "What?"

* * *

**Please review and don't forget to check out my poll to see who Cheshire ends up with...**


	26. 28: The Crescent Moon

**Chapter 28: The Crescent Moon**

I looked up at the pure white moon who hung above us. The sea told me she was once friends with the moon. Ah geez...I got off topic...I do that a lot...don't I? Dez says its 'cause I'm a D...and there I go again.

"You guys...even the Lion...are willing to fight for me!? Why!?" Usopp asked, looking up at us from his spot on a rock.

"Because I'm bored." Dez said with a blank look.

"Because the enemies out-number you!" Luffy said. Geez...leave it to that guy to act all heroic...

"And you have the words, 'I'm soo scared!' written all over your face." Zoro said, and I really had to agree with him. Usopp was the biggest wimp I've ever seen...even Helmeppo was made of stronger stuff...

That was saying something...

"You idiots! Me?! The Great Captain Usopp?! Scared!? So what if the enemies out-number me? I've faced worse...I've faced an army of ten million!" Usopp pointed at himself, "The blood of a courageous warrior is in my veins!"

Even though he said all this, his knees were shaking faster than I could see and I couldn't help but frown slightly, "Even little cubs get scared...their knees don't shake like that..."

"AH!" Usopp looked down at his knees in horror, "Stop it! Stop shaking!"

Dez, Zoro, Nami, Luffy and I all watched blankly as Usopp yelled at his legs.

"I think the kid's lost it..." Dez said to himself, although all of us could hear it. I nodded in agreement.

"SHT UP! They're captain Kuro's fleet! Of course I'm scared! I don't need your sympathy, go away!" Usopp shouted at us...it was very amusing watching him stand there and sweat, going through mood-swings...Typical teenage girl.

Wait...

Never mind.

I listened, half paying attention as Zoro spoke. We weren't sympathizing, we were commending Usopp's...Bravery?! Oh yeah...now I remember...He's brave 'cause he decided to be an idiot and wanted to fight a whole crew of low-life failures of pirates.

"Why else would we risk our lives?" Luffy asked, looking slightly mad at the moron...

I let out a loud purr and brushed against Usopp's leg since I knew the pitiful man needed some comfort, especially with the look Luffy had just given him.

And then he started crying. "You guys...I'M SO TOUCHED~!"

I wandered off after that, so I could turn to my human form...I don't know why, but I didn't want Luffy to know that I was the cat and the cat-girl...

Dez knew why I left, so he wasn't surprised when I appeared, sitting on top of the cliff looking down on them. I had chosen my lion-girl form, so none of the Kuro pirates would recognize me.

The old man and I shared a look when we heard Usopp explain his plan...there was another way...my boat was there...man this guy was an idiot..

"Sounds easy!" Luffy's voice brought my attention back too them.

"Easier said than done! What are you guys good at?" Usopp spoke like he was an expert.

"Cutting."

"Stretching."

"Stealing."

"Hunting." They all spun around to see me with a dangerous grin.

"Assassinating." They all spun around again to see Dez who had soundlessly moved behind Zoro.

"H-hiding..." Usopp said, suddenly cowardly.

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT TOO!" We all shouted at him.

Moments later, while the others were foolishly working, I suddenly felt very cold, and angry...scared even. I growled furiously and took off running without knowing my destination. I was suddenly thinking of Tiger and Merry...

I realized Kuro needed them out of the way for his plan to work...and started swearing as I ran. I was so stupid...I wanted to make sure Tiger was safe, not put him directly in danger!

WHY DID THE WORLD HATE ME THIS MUCH!?

I turned into a cat and jumped through an open window the moment I arrived at Kaya's. I was just in time to see Kuro leave the kitchen. The scent of blood flooded my senses and I gagged, and then growled when I saw Merry laying on the ground in a pool of the dark liquid.

I had to force myself away from him. I needed to get to Tiger and warn him before Cla- Kuro could try anything on him. I didn't need two wounded men...or that much blood in one area.

I crept past Kuro as he stood, holding Kaya's door open as as he checked in on her. I knew she would be safe...

I sighed before I slipped into Tiger's room and let out a relieved purr...he was okay...

_*TIGER! WAKE UP!* _I shouted, causing him to jolt and almost fall out of bed. I laughed quietly.

_*What's going on?* _Tiger asked drowsily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. My laughter faded as I remembered why I was here.

_*Clahador is actually a pirate, Captain Kuro, and he plans to have Kaya hypnotized and write him into her will before she's murdered along with a great deal of other people in the village nearby. He's in the house right now, and Merry's hurt.* _I spoke in an emotionless tone and made my posture calm. If I showed any emotion, I doubt I would have been able to stop myself from hunting Kuro down.

_*Crap~ Well...I guess I'm helping you then...* _Tiger seemed perfectly fine with the terrible change of events, and i was actually very glad of that. If I was the captain of a crew, I would want him as a first mate.

Tiger and I met Dez on the other side of the Island from where Luffy's crew was. We knew there wasn't enough time to tell them that the ship was on the other side, and we also wanted to fight a bit on our own too...

The black sky was slowly changing to a grey as the horizon in-land began to show signs of dawn.

That's when the ship appeared. Dez sweat-dropped when he noticed the sail. It was patched with pairs of boxers. I laughed quietly to myself. Ah man I loved doing this sort of stuff.

The three of us could hear the pirates shouting on their ship as it weighed anchor. I crouched down and morphed into a lion, Tiger turned into a tiger, which was a bit bigger than me...

And then Dez got ready. I reminded myself not to even look in his direction during the fight...

We all stood back up the shore so that the Pirates would have to run in our direction; waste a bit of energy. A Cheshire grin came across my lion face as I thought of all the blood and flesh I would taste soon...Tiger had a similar look as well. I didn't look at Dez...it would be too scary.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!" The pirates shouted as they ran up, "LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

I stood in front of them, pulling back my lips in a sharp toothed grin, "Oh, we have no intentions...You're all going to die."

The ones close enough to me stopped and all stared, their comrades running into them, being too fast to stop soon enough. I lunge at the nearest man, just as something goes flying through the air and hitting others. I smirk. It was time for Usopp to see real pirates.

"Th-THERE'S A LION!" One man shouted, just before he was tackled by a roaring Tiger.

"Someone's on the shore- AHHHHHHHHHH!" It would appear Dez had finally joined in.

"You are..." I looked up from the whimpering man I had been mauling and saw Jango standing near the back of the group.

"I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP! I have been waiting here with my loyal animal warriors!" Usopp spoke in a confident voice as he lied his ass off, "If you do not wish to die, turn around and sail away! If not, I have made all the preparations for your deaths!"

Ahh...good old liar...nice to see you're brave enough to shoot from a distance while we get all bloody.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN THE POLL~!**


	27. 29: Slopes

** guisniperman**: And is exactly what I'm doing, chapter by chapter. I know it will take time, and I hope people like it and stick with it.

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed.

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Slopes**

Our targets...the enemy pirates had all stopped running and they were now standing down the slope looking up at us. Usopp was behind Dez, Tiger and I. The three of us were sitting calmly, although Tiger had a snarl on his blood stained jaws, and I had an equally violent look, blood dripping from my teeth as I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

I must have looked absolutely insane. And I felt pretty crazy too. I was a lion...a hunter. these men were so weak, they would die because of this...that's life...

"You're the one who over heard our plans...what do you want?" Jango asked, looking at Usopp with a somewhat blank face.

I could hear Usopp breathing heavily. He was scared, but I could also feel another stupid lie coming on...

"I'M WARNING YOU!" Ahh...there it was... "Retreat now! I have and army of 100 crew men waiting, along with many more beasts like the ones in front of me!"

_*I don't know Usopp...well, there is Luffy...but that's about it other than us...* _I said to myself. Tiger laughed slightly at that.

"Only an idiot would fall for that..." I heard a pirate say, but then I started chuckling...captain Jango seemed to believe it...

"CAPTAIN! He's lying! Don't believe it!" Another pirate yelled at Jango...these morons really didn't stand a chance...

The smell of blood was beginning to make it hard for me to concentrate...I still wasn't used to this form...

"AH! THEY SAW THROUGH MY LIE!" Usopp shouted in panic and I wished I could face palm in this form...

"Do you think we're two-year olds!?" One pirate asked.

"Well, you're all about as strong as 'em." I said in a taunting tone. Yes...the talking lion couldn't stay shut up...

"You bastard...lying to me and then using ventriloquism..." Jango said, looking as serious as he could with heart-shaped sun-glasses. My eyes widened and I fell over laughing...they seriously didn't believe I could talk!? Oh geez...these guys were great...too bad I was going to have to maul them. oh well.

I watched boredly as a fat pirate came running up, "Captain Jango! We've got good news!"

"You found food!?" Jango asked, his attention was now completely on the other pirate. I took this time to morph into a cheetah, since it as so much easier to control myself this way...

Some pirates gasped in surprise. Yeah, talking lion was now talking cheetah, whatcha gonna do about it!?

"Not food, we found treasure on that weird little ship over there...there's a lot, four...no, five million beli..." I started laughing to myself as I watched the pirates picking up bags of treasure...Nami was going to murder them brutally. If I didn't accidently do that first.

"Five...FIVE MILLION BELI!? Why would those guys have so much money?!" Usopp asked no one. Of course, just because you ask no one does not mean you won't get an answer from someone.

"They are pirates..." I pointed out to him.

Usopp appeared to ignore me...but what happened next amused me slightly.

"THAT'S MY TREASURE! BUT I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Oh Usopp...you will die a slow death if Nami learns about this...

The pirates down the slope seemed shocked. "Yes, I will give it to you, but you must retreat!"

I fell over laughing, "Usopp, you're nuts...they're pirates!"

"Trying to bribe us?"

"We are not as low as you think!"

I chuckled again, "Of course you aren't. It isn't like you are even decent pirates."

"Fool, of course we're going to take the treasure, but we're not going to retreat." Jango told Usopp. My nose twitched as I smelt some one familiar coming closer...they were running through the trees...towards us...Mainly Usopp.

It smelt like...tangerines...My eyes widened. It would appear Nami had learnt of it. R.I.P. Usopp the liar...

l watched, half paying attention as Jango pulled out his ring. He then attempted to hypnotize Usopp. The scent of tangerines was much closer and I glanced back at Usopp just in time to see none other than the money witch Nami come running out of the trees behind us and whack Usopp with her pole.

I really should learn what that thing is called...but it always slips my mind...I will call it the Magic Stick for now...

"YOU IDIOT!"

Well...it won't belong until some one useful shows up...oh wait...Zoro can lose his way walking in a straight line.

Well...looks like its up to the three of us to save the day! Oh...and Luffy...but some how I think he's going to do something terrible to me...like flatten my boat...

I can see him doing that.

"Who the hell is that girl?" One pirate asked while another shouted something at Jango. I noticed the one who inquired upon Nami's identity was currently carrying a large sack of treasure away from Luffy's crew's ships...

"HEY CAPTAIN! WE FOUND A FEW MORE BOATS!" I heard a lackey from the beach yell and I growled...that was my boat that I stole~! Oh...and Dez's. Poor old geezer...if anything happened to that ship... I shuddered.

"ALL THAT TREASURE BELONGS TO ME!" Nami shouted pointing at the pirates, "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE ANY OF IT! PUT IT ALL BACK!"

Tiger and I sighed and moved closer to Usopp and Nami, and I sat in a crouching position so I could launch myself into the fight. Tiger mirrored my movements and we both shared a look. This fight was getting too boring too quick. We just want to play with our prey for a while, but we knew how important this fight was to Usop...Nami was a problem though, but because she was Luffy's Nakama, no matter how suspicious she was, we wouldn't hurt the annoying woman.

Nami was scolding Usopp now...and she told him about Jango being a hypnotist. For somme stupid reason, that moron Jango seemed surprised that he had been found out. I laughed inside, but it was rather bitter...it was so hard not to jump down there and kill them...I need a fight...I am I wild animal, just like Tiger...and Dez.

I could feel the violent thoughts wafting from Dez as we sat there...he was a completely different person...no, **creature** when fighting came around. Any other moment, I aid of Dez, because he was such a kind person...but right now every animal instinct that existed in this body was screaming to run.

"Where's Luffy? Wasn't he running ahead of you?" Nami asked and I laughed. She only now realized it?!

"I don't know, he was running ahead of me, but then he just vanished." Usopp explained and Nami sighed.

"He got lost? Damn...and at such a crucial time..."

I had to agree with her there...it would be so easy to get rid of these scum bags if that idiot was there...

I didn't pay attention as Usopp began explaining some crap battle plan...I think he wanted Nami to go ahead and break through them. I looked over at TIger and he nodded.

Usopp and Nami began arguing as the two of us, soon followed by Dez stood up and walked towards the pirates below.

"They forgot about us?!" Jango asked, watching Nami and Usopp bicker. The pirates sweat-dropped, but failed to notice the three of us. "EVERBODY CHARGE! DESTROY THE VILLAGE!"

With that war cry, the pirates raced forward, up the slope where Tiger, Dez and I met them head on. I launched myself directly into the chaos and snarled as my claws ripped into one of the pirates. My jaws soon followed the claws.

The animal part of me relished the feeling of the struggling pirate's movements weaken until they stopped, while the human part of me almost felt like crying. I hated killing, but I also loved it. It made me feel strong...like I wasn't the weak little girl that had been taken as a slave all those years ago.

"AH! THE PIRATES ARE COMING!" Usopp shouted in panic from some where up the hill. I moved onto another man. This one tried to fight back, but I dodged him flawlessly, feeling the I was surrounded by a herd of men, all trying to either get past of kill me.

I morphed into a lion to make the chaos go a little faster. I felt a surge of strength as I weaved through them, felling bones snap and blood spray onto my fur. It would be dyed red after this...meaning I needed a bath...yuck.

I ducked when I felt something fly past my head. It reminded my of a ninja-star...I glanced back at Usopp and Nami for a moment and noticed them throwing more of the items.

I growled when I felt a searing pain in my flank and turned to glare coldly at the pirate who owned the knife. He froze in fear as I lunged at him...and then he ended.

I heard some men screaming bloody murder and I knew it was Dez. I didn't look. I could hear Usopp shouting the names of his techniques and the whiz as something flew through the air. I could hear the waves pounding against the beach and the boats nearby.

I let out a roar when saw a pirate coming up behind Usopp and with out thinking I launched forward and barreled through the pirates in my way. I slammed into the pirate before he could hit Usopp in the head with his rock-on-a-stick.

Unfortunately, I also hit Usopp causing him to fall down and have the wind knocked out of him. I sighed in relief, lad I had stopped Usopp from getting too hurt, when I was suddenly hit with the pirate's rock-on-a-stick. I felt something in my side crack and for a moment all I could see was black.

When my vision and hearing, it would seemed I had lost that as well, finally came back, Usopp was a bloody mess clinging onto the pirate's pants.

I shakily stood up and took small shallow breaths so I wouldn't hurt my clearly broken ribs. I listened as Usopp shouted at the pirates. I stepped closer and closer to the other pirates near them.

Tiger and Dez were both back to their normal selves, breathing heavily as they sat surrounded by dead pirates.

I saw a pirate lunge to kill Usopp. I wouldn't be able to reach him in time...I sighed when Nami smacked the pirate, but I then jumped forward as another pirate. I was smashed into the rock wall and almost brought Nami down with me.

I watched as the pirate whom Usopp was yelling at pulled out a sword, about to kill Usopp when we were saved by Jango. He reminded his crew of the real reason for them being here.

I watched in amusement as the pirates all shared a look of fear as they were reminded that Kuro would kill them.

Dez, Tiger and I all got back into the battle spirit as soon as the cowards started running again. I ain as I fought again, mauling every pirate I could get my paws on.

I could dimly hear Usop begging the pirates to stop and leave the village alone, and I looked up when I saw a large shadow pass over me. I looked up the slope and saw men flying through the air. And up the slope I saw two men.

Tiger changed back to a human and I disappeared around a corner to do the same. Dez was already out there, almost back to himself, but I could still see the wild in him.

I picked up a discarded sword and turned into a cheetah girl before I blurred and appeared behind the enemy lines, grinning like a Cheshire cat at the few men who noticed me.

I heard Nami growl at the two men up the slope, "What took you two so long?"

"What's going on? Captain Jango...we didn't know they had these kind of people in the village..."

"Oh quit complaining about that kind of crap. You're going to have much worse to complain about once they're through with you." I said in a scolding tone before slammed to pirates' heads together. None of their comrades said anything or moved to attack me. They were too busy looking at Luffy and Zoro.

I must say...they made a pretty Epic looking entrance today...I'd give it a nine.

I giggled slightly at their faces though as Zoro yelled at Nami for kicking him and Luffy at Usopp for not telling him where north was.

"Who are those guys?" I heard Jango asked and I turned to him.

"Those are pirates aiming for the title of Pirate King and crew."

* * *

_**Please review and vote in my poll.**_


	28. 30: Great!

**_Lords and Ladies, in this chapter, and possibly a few of the ones following, there will be a large amount of me messing up what happens. I usually follow the story line perfectly...but I feel like messing crap up, just because I have the power to do so..._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: "GREAT!"**

There was a moment of silence over the hill. Fallen pirates lay sprawled out everywhere and my inner predator had had her fill of blood and murder. I sighed happily, feeling quite content as I stretched my muscles, which were singing in pain. I ignored them though, since I knew the game was still going.

Tiger sat down next to me, and I heard Dez hum happily to himself as he turned into a human...Ah yes...I guess I never really told you...but Dez Wolfbane ate the Ryu Ryu Fruit. Yes...the three of us were Zoan users, all three of us unable to swim, roaming the oceans alone. We're brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

"I didn't know you guys were this strong..." Usopp said, looking at us all in shock.

"Of course." Luffy said. It was obvious we were...I mean I have a bounty and DEZ IS A ROGER PIRATE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Its only expected that we can wipe scum like these guys away.

Speaking of which...while Nami and the rest of Luffy's gang were busy chattering away, those dumb ass Grunts were getting back onto their feet. Such a shame that they'll all have to get mortally wounded...and then the moment they set sail I can't be certain the sea will be merciful...

A Cheshire grin came with that thought.

I blinked when I felt a large paw on my head and I looked up to see Tiger. He gestured with his head to Jango who was swinging his ring around in front of his men. He wanted them stronger. Dez, Tiger and I looked at each other and grinned. I tackled Jango before he could finish his count down. He was flung out of my way since I wasn't going to bother biting him with my clearly human mouth...that'd be gross and awkward...I didn't even hold onto him...

His idiot men ran forwards, thinking they were stronger and healed, but they weren't. Tiger and I laughed as we threw ourselves into the fight. Tiger bashed skulls in with his powerful paws and I slashed through the pirates as though they were butter, even with the cheap and pretty crappy sword I was using.

One man punched the cliff wall, just as Dez jumped up onto the cliff and morphed into a HUGE pitch black dragon with cold red eyes and three horns as long as the end of my elbow to the tip of my middle finger.

The stone that made the cliff itself was a weak type, so it was no surprise to me when the section fell to the ground in a puff of dust and sand.

I had managed to get back to Luffy and his crew. I scoffed as Zoro shouted in disbelief.

"He crushed the wall...HOW DID THEY GAIN SO MUCH STRENGTH?!"

"Zoro, look at the giant lizard." I said in a bored tone. I hoped Zoro wouldn't be mad at me for pointing out how foolish he was at the moment. As I spoke, Dez jumped off the cliff and spread the mammoth wings on his back. As they flapped, they brought a strong wind and leathery snap noises.

Dez, was terrifying, but his dragon form was oddly beautiful to me. Such power...it almost made me jealous. But not quite, since I was very happy with my feline life-style...no need to become a giant coldblooded reptile that could breath fire...

I shook my head and turned back to the matter at hand. Nami and Usopp were being fools and panicking, since they had chosen to ignore the wise, experienced pirate...nope.

Zoro sent the weaklings up the hill. I stood in between Zoro and Luffy as though I belonged there as Zoro unsheathed his sword. He turned to Luffy, but I noticed there was something odd about his captain...something off in the way he stood...

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I face-palmed...you were kidding me right!? That moron got himself hypnotized? But I sort of know why...when I talked Jango...he spun around to face Luffy while he fumbled the word 'Jango' out...

Well...this could be a very good thing...or a terribly bad thing...

Luffy charged forward, just like the moron pirates who actually weren't hypnotized. Please tell me most pirates weren't like this...please tell me some one was looking out for captain...

With just one attack the enemy pirates were decimated. I was slightly disappointed...this would have been a fun exercise...training...I needed to be strong for grand line. I'd seen what it was like...and the ocean there sang of blood and death...and beauty...

I heard Usopp say something about his arms and I laughed and walked towards him, "Usopp, its called a Devil Fruit power, Dez, Tiger and Luffy have eaten them."

I didn't mention myself...I'm sure that Zoro would have been able to tell, but I could always say that I'm from an island in grand line to Nami, and Luffy would just go with it if I said, 'Hey, I'm Cheshire the Cat-Girl~!'

Yeah...he'd believe it...

But I won't say anything unless they ask.

I blinked and threw my head back in laughter as I saw the men running away from Luffy who was still under the influence of Jango's hypnotism as he ran down the beach, and right past the cowards. I watched curiously as Luffy hugged the hull of the ship.

He wasn't going to...he was. The crying enemies all shouted out in complete terror and shock as Luffy ripped the ship's bow off. I cringed for the cat shaped figure head. Poor cat...

Luffy started carrying the massive bow towards the pirates who were all panicking and begging their captain to help. I saw the weirdo pull out his ring, and in a gold flash, I was there. My fist slammed forcefully into his jaw in a powerful uppercut and the ring flew from the captain's hands.

I flashed away before I could get caught in Luffy's attack.

Only it never really came...

Luffy slipped in a pool of bloody sand and the poor idiot who I couldn't forget slammed his head on a rock, thus knocking him out. I laughed harshly in disbelief. Sure he managed to take a few down but really...

And then I blushed when I realized that it was my fault there was blood there since I had sort of accidently ripped a head off...I totally didn't mean to...I just sort of got carried away...

I barely even bothered to recognize the fact that Dez had landed and become human again. The old man had decided that we could handle the rest. Plus, Dez didn't want his illness to show up.

That damn old man just as stubborn and prideful as Roger and from what I hear, Whitebeard. Whitebeards sicker than Dez and they both just keep sailing away...at least Whitebeard sails with nurses...

I was back up the slope with Tiger, Usopp, Nami and Zoro. I could hear Jango muttering about the ruined plan and that bastard Kuro killing everyone. I growled. I could tell Dez and Tiger heard as well because they joined me. I could feel the group behind me giving us looks, but I ignored it.

The mere mention of that jerk made my blood boil, almost as much as slavery and clowns did.

I tilted my head when I heard a voice come from the busted ship. The bastard pirate grunts seemed to suddenly be a bit more confident, but how that was possible for brainless scum such as themselves I doubt I would ever know...

Ah...that made me sound a bit like an Itchy Bee...

Zoro and I stood up. I tightened my grip on the sword in my right hand as I rocked on my heels wit the sound of the waves.

"Ah yes..." I heard Jango say, "We still have those three..."

The waves crashed in warning and the wind blew around me in a tiny whirl-wind. I thanked the sea for her care.

I sensed a good fight coming.

* * *

**_Please Review and tell me what you think...also, please vote in the poll, I plan to take it down at the end of April..._**


	29. 31: The Truth

**Chapter Thirty-one: The Truth**

"What's going to come out now?" Zoro asked as we both stood, ready to fight. I could hear Luffy snoring lightly, I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him.

Tiger stood next to me and I patted his shoulder. He had gone into a hybrid form. He towered over me, his body covered in thick orange fur with black striped. His torso was completely muscles, under the thick fur, and he had taken it off before he changed to avoid shredding it, since I knew there was no way in Roger's name it could have fit now. There were rips I his jeans now as they had been filled by muscle.

His had become a tigers, although it still held onto some of his human features, although I wasn't sure how or what it was.

I grinned a Cheshire grin at him as I morphed back to lion-girl, I sharpened my claws and teeth, I forced my muscles to grow slightly, and I was aware of the fact that my red hair had shortened slightly, but then spiked out like I had a mane of sorts. I could have gone further into my hybrid form, but that would have given my fruit powers away.

We came to a silent agreement. If I needed his help, he would join.

Jango raised his hands over his head as he shouted at some one on the wrecked ship, "COME OUT! NYABAN SIBLINGS!"

The waves crashed against the side of the ship and the wind spun around me a bit faster. I watched through curious green eyes as three figures stepped onto the railing. One was fat, the second was thin, and the third was tall and curvy.

They jumped into the air and landed, kneeling in front of Jango. On their hands I saw gloves with long knives attached to act as claws, and their shoes were shaped like paws. Two were male, but the curvy one was a woman with long blond hair to her waist. Along with the accessories she shared with her brothers, she wore rather...little clothing...she wore very, very short shorts and a sleeveless shirt that I think barely managed to cover her chest. I tutted in disapproval.

Like the other two freaks, she had cat ears on top of her head. I couldn't help but scoff. They were wearing head bands and gloves to make themselves look feline? FAILURES~!

Tiger stood to the side as I flexed my claws and I grinned. I couldn't wait...I swished my sword slightly, to make sure I had the correct grip. I had never been trained in swords...I was just taught by instinct and the wind and sea.

I swayed to the sound of the waves, just as Jango gave the Nyabans their orders. The three looked at us as though they were scared out of their skins and I doubt my insane cat grin helped much.

Eventually, Jango managed to get Sham, the skinny male to finally attack. He kept the coward act up until I knew it was too late. I turned away from the fight between Zoro and the other before I turned my gaze to the two remaining freak shows.

"CHESH! DON'T GO PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD!" Dez shouted and I grinned even bigger.

"Ah but Dez...you know how we cats are...its fun to toss them around a bit...Ah...Sham's dead..." I said shaking my head as I saw Zoro's face when he noticed his swords on Sham's back.

Before I could say more though, I spun around and blocked the woman's claws. I grinned. She had dared to take me on and attack me from behind? A shame...

I grinned at her. She had a smirk on her face as she jumped back and away from me. "Ha! You stand no chance now!" She declared smugly.

"Oh? You mean because you stole my sword? Don't worry, I don't normally use them...I rely on more natural things...like claw and fang, wind and instinct...as well as the blood and fear of the fool I kill." I said smiling sweetly at her before I turned blond and lunged in a blur of gold.

The waves crashed.

* * *

**_I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but the chapter in the manga focused on Kaya half the time..._**

**_Please review and vote in the poll..._**


	30. 32: Grave Danger

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Grave Danger**

Grave danger...I guess I wasn't in it...but neither was she...this fight was a pain in the ass...I could be gone right now, getting closer to the Grand-Line...to Captain...but no, the stupid giant puddle wanted me to help a crew of misfit morons...

We locked claws and I let out a very primal growl. She was fast...every time I blurred it was as though she knew it would happen. I let out another frustrated growl as I hopped back from her.

She was fast, but there was barely any muscle in her attacks. She relied on her fake claws to do any and all damage...she had a habit of leaving her stomach open...although that could always be a trap...but I can always use that to my advantage.

The wind howled loudly and I close my eyes as I listened to the sound of the waves crash. I could hear Zoro fighting with the other two weirdoes...

I moved to attack her left side after a feigned to the right. By now, the wind was guiding me and I had my eyes shut tightly.

I was dimly aware of Tiger and Dez cheering me on excitedly. Tiger had fought me, but it had been ages since Dez had seen me ever get serious.

I need to lead my opponent away from the others so that I could morph freely...then she wouldn't stand a chance in hell...or I could push her into the sea...where my dear friend the Annoying Giant Puddle could handle her...

_~Child...I am not a Puddle.~_

_*Sorry~!*_

We seemed to be evenly drawn, and I resisted the urge to turn back into my lion-girl form and pound her using the strength it gave me, but that would mean I would have to slow down. And with those 'claws' of hers...I could end up very hurt...

My eyes snapped open, just as she moved to scratch my face. My hands flashed out and I firmly grabbed onto her wrists so that I was staring at her coldly in the eyes. I twisted them in warning as she attempted to struggle. She stiffened in terror as she looked at my like a deer in headlights.

_'Wait...what's a headlight?'_

Ignoring this odd thought, I drew my lips back in a feral grin, my long fangs almost going over my lips. "Are you scared? Little human?" I asked very quietly so the others wouldn't be able to hear.

She still remained frozen. I only laughed as my hair turned red again and I used the new-found strength to swing her around and smash her into the stone wall of the cliff beside us. She slid down the steep slope slightly, bringing her closer to the salty water...

The ground shook as something happened during Zoro's fight. I almost lost my balance...I tutted before I quickly kicked Zoro's sword towards him. Having two separate fights this close together was troublesome...So I decided to speed up their fight.

Before Zoro could thank me, the wind blew down on me and I dropped to my knees, just as the blond I was fighting sailed over me. She would have kicked my head...

Again I reached out and grabbed her out-stretched ankle, replaying what I had done moments before and slammed her powerfully into the cliff wall.

I jumped back when she suddenly pulled out a sword that had been hidden under the thick layer of blond hair. It was thin and long...reminding me of an actually pointy fencing sword...I guessed it had been in a sheath strapped to her back. I would have found it amusing if she had accidently cut some of her hair when she took it out...

She swung at me with a wild, amateur style. She lunged over and over again, but I did my best to remain calm instead of agitated...let the prey think it has a chance...what can I say? Its not like I've ever really listened to Dez anyways...although it would probably help if I got this over with soon so I could get a head start of the rest...

I should probably stop by that one restaurant that floats and looks like a really yummy fish...

And I wouldn't have to pay either...and why pull a Cheshire when I can just get that blond dude with the funky eyebrows to feed me for free?

I bent backwards to avoid one swing before I used the movement to kick up and slam my left foot into her chin, causing her head to snap back. I followed the movement and flipped backwards. I landed on my hands and sprung back, my hand wrapping around the handle of a discarded gun.

Without thinking, I quickly shot the gun off, running forward as I turned blond. The shot did what it was intended for...which was not to harm, but to instead knock her sword out of her hand.

I hate guns. They're too loud and they make a mess...as well as the reek of gunpowder.

My fist slammed into her gut, then kneeing her face as she doubled over in pain. My foot flew out again and nailed her in the stomach. She stumbled back. I was about to attack again and driver her further down the beach, when I smelt it.

Blood. Zoro's blood. There is a very good reason as to why I loath getting attached to anyone. As my gaze shifted over to see if Zoro was alright, an unbelievable pain welled up in my side, just below my ribs.

Looking down, I saw the hilt of a dagger sticking out of my side. The woman tossed her head back in harsh laughter, "You can fall down and die now..." she said it in such a rude...revolting...arrogant...and down right moronic tone...

I forced myself to ignore the pain and I stood up straighter, even though I also relaxed myself, I didn't move to touch the wound. I tilted my head and smirked, my eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. "I'm sorry, but are there any mosquitos around here? It would seem as though I've been bitten by one...What an annoying itch."

She stiffened, horror and confusion flooding her ebony eyes. My smirk evolved into a dangerous, painfully insane Cheshire grin.

The Sea is my music, the Wind is my guide, the Blood around us is the key to unlocking my inner doors, my Eyes are a distraction and controllers. And my Pain? That was the gate to the Hell that my enemies would all eventually find themselves in.

I didn't like getting stabbed...the last time that happened my bounty went up a lot...I sorta went a little wacko when that happened...a lot of innocent people got hurt...a few were killed...

But the sea understood...it wasn't my fault...its instinct. When a wild animal is hurts, it goes into Fight or Flight mode...I usually tend to lean into the Fight side of that...I kill senselessly...that another reason why I don't get attached. If someone were to try to stop me, or get in the way...

My mind flashed back to my nightmare...Luffy...Zoro...Ace...

She pulled another dagger from her back and lunged towards me, even though I could smell her fear. I sighed, my grin stayed in place though...I was beginning to wonder whether my cheeks would hurt after this...

"Five Claw Lion. Swirl." My hair turned red again as I raised my left hand up, large claws extending from the tips of my fingers. I slashed down, going down from her left shoulder, it went down to her stomach and then my hand twisted as I spun to deflect her dagger with my right hand. This created five thin but deep lines of scarlet to appear on her...forming a swirl.

She let out a pained and confused noise, as the dagger fell from her hand and both moved to the large wound that covered her torso. She looked up at my in hate and horror, before the hate drained out and the horror remained as her eyes landed on something behind me...no...not something...someone.

And trust me, I knew exactly who it was. After all...I could smell a rat, who was pretending to be a cat. I stuck my tongue out as I turned around, but not before I took a step or two back and slung my arm around the blonde's shoulders. Her knees buckled, but I held her up. But believe me, I had no intentions to help her.

I had no reason to.

I pulled the knife out of my side, ignoring the way my blood flooded out as though I had just knocked down a huge dam.

I then positioned the knife over her heart and I watched that Swine, Captain Kuro as he adjusted his glasses and looked down at everyone. My ears were buzzing with adrenaline, and a voice in the back of my head reminded me about blood loss. That was kicking in already...I need a nice long nap after this...

"It has been pretty long since dawn..." Kuro said as he looked over the chaos image we had created, "I was wondering why the plan wasn't carried out...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

"Well, my dear friend, Kuro, it would appear that your men are all a bunch of week little ninnies who can't get past a bunch of teens and young adults. Forgive me for sounding rude, my dear sir, but you really suck at choosing competent Nakama." I said, my grin still in its new, Funny-Farm fashion.

* * *

_**Please Review and vote in the poll to see who my OC will be paired up with, the poll will be closing at the end of April...**_

_**Oh yes...and what do you all think of the name Alice?**_


	31. 33: The Silent Man

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Silent Man**

Tiger's hand touched my shoulder and my grin faded. Sanity suddenly seemed to burst out of the depths of CRAZY~ in my mind. I shook the last bit of insanity out and I smiled thankfully at Tiger.

There are multiple reasons behind my bounty name. One: The fact that I seem to vanish from the ships I'm on. Two: My grin that I always send to people before I beat their hides into the dirt. Three: Many Marines and Pirates alike believe I'm completely Coo coo for Cocoa Puffs.

And I don't quite think they're all that wrong.

My grin came back at the thought as I looked back up the slope towards Kuro, still holding the dripping dagger over my opponent's heart. I chuckled when I realized I hadn't even learned her name.

But I'm not as honourable a fighter as Zoro or Luffy...her name makes no difference to me...Just like my name made no difference to my masters...I blame them for me losing my name...

seriously, I have absolutely no idea what my parents' named me...I probably should have asked that bastard Morgan...Oh well...too late~!

See what I mean about crackers?

I was aware of Kuro scolding his crew about being stopped by kids like us. I snorted, if he wanted anything done, he'd have to do it himself...That' how I live. My dream is to find my captain...but if he can't make ot to One Piece...then I'll have to find someone who can...because under that dream to find my captain and uncle is the dream to be one of the greats, part of the Pirate King's crew!

"ISN'T THAT RIGHHT JANGO?" Kuro's voice snapped me back and I almost unintentionally stabbed the woman, but I managed to stop quick enough. Jango himself looked ready to 'ship his pants'...

Jango...useless, pitiful Jango. He stood there stammering and trying to make up an excuse...there really wasn't any. Not that I could see. It was his fault for not pushing his crew to train and become strong. Ace said that his crew would be the strongest, so I would need to be really good at fighting...I'd need to be super strong to be his Nakama...

And I will be...the Grand-line is an incredibly large place, full of islands with different climate...they're sure to be full of cats for me to copy...and then I'll get so great at shifting that it won't hurt a bit...

"But...but that day, you said we could let the kid go! 'Cause he couldn't affect our plans!" Jango stuttered out staring at his captain in what I guess was fear, but I couldn't tell with those girly glasses...an it probably didn't help that all I could smell was the blood pouring out of my stomach, staining the ground around me in a dark almost black shade.

My lion ear were pinned down from the pain in my side and I growled in agitation. It seriously hurt.

"Yes...I did say that..." Kuro said in a relatively calm tone, but then switched to almost shouting in anger...I think he was going through a man period... "So what!? He indeed still cannot affect our plans. I expected he would try to stop us, I just didn't expect your uselessness! I don't want any more excuses!"

"Yep...he's definitely on his man period~!" I said to myself before I turned to Tiger, "Who does he think he is? Their mother?"

I received a snort and an agreeing nod. I swear...sometimes I think of Tiger as a brother...but then I don't 'cause I notice how cute he is~

I may have my serious moments...and my little kid moments, but please remember...I'm still a teenage girl!

"You said we're useless?" Sham asked Kuro looking up at him. In the back of my mind I asked if he was a hunchback...His new name is now Igor. No buts about it.

"Don't look down on us, Captain Kuro!" The fat one said...I needed to ask his name later...sure I'll forget it later, but what ever~!

If their sister lives I'll ask for hers as well.

I watched blankly although inside I was amused and also pityingly as Sham and his fat brother...Buchi as Jango called him began threatening Kuro I shook my head and tutted in disapproval.

I may care very little for my life, but at least I wasn't stupidly throwing it away...I mean really...Jango wouldn't be following Kuro's orders right now unless he holds some power over him, most likely strength,, meaning Kuro has still been staying in shape since he left.

"Hey Blondie, stop your morons..." I said rolling my eyes as the pair started screaming at Kuro who stood there like an unmoving statue.

"BUCHI! SHAM! PLEASE! STOP!" She shouted in a shrill tone. She thought I was going to kill her if she didn't? Come on! I'm not that heartless~!

Her shout was a second too late. The boys cut through Kuro's bag, but not the man. He had moved behind them at a speed rivaling my Cheetah forms...I had barely heard a sound, but that may have bee the blood loss, Blondie screaming, or the fact that I generally didn't give a damn about how loud his foot steps were.

I frowned as I took in his weapons, my own claws flexing slightly. "What moron puts swords on his fingers?!" I asked myself in wonder, trying to figure out just how stupid this whole crew was.

They had three people who called themselves the Nyaban siblings who dressed like cats it was bad enough that the crew let these dummies have knives on their fingers...A hypnotist that got himself every time, weak lackeys in ugly hats and masks and caveman prints...and then some dumb-ass who put swords on his fingers. It would explain why he fixed his glasses in such a dumb manner...I laughed when I pictured him accidently stabbing himself in the eye. That would have been funny...

But seriously...if an enemy was wearing armour, it would be useless having those clumsy things...you wouldn't even throw a decent hit like that, they'd slow you down, or get caught on something. pretty retarded.

My claws are real, there fore I can retract them~! Sucker.

"What a weird weapon..." I heard Zoro mutter and I looked to him.

"And useless." He looked at me curiously. I couldn't figure out how to explain it all, so I balled my and into a fist and looked at it before silently creaming as though I'd just stabbed myself before I stopped and pretended to fix invisible glasses, clutching my eye and mutely screaming again.

He snorted like Tiger had earlier before turning back to the argument again. Kuro had vanished again. He appeared behind Buchi and Sham, placing the tip of a sword to each of their necks. Both men began to cry.

Nami seemed to be assessing the situation and Jango seemed to be explaining as to why they should give up hope. I passed Blondie to Tiger who seemed to know I was going to do that. I also passed him the knife. Just in case...I can't have Tiger gettin' hurt now can I? He's one of my favourites here~!

My hair grew and turned blond. No one noticed as a short layer of golden fur grew over my skin, brown spots appearing as well.

I didn't make a sound as I blurred, leaving the tell tail golden streak behind me. Just as Jango began to point out the way Kuro fixed his glasses, my palm smacked into his cheek.

The pirates around us all stopped and stared. I growled angrily, my green eyes flashing dangerously, "Do not speak of losing hope. There is worse in life than being killed."

With that said and my word lingering, I blurred back to my spot next to Tiger, as though I hadn't moved at all. I watched blankly as Kuro stabbed Buchi's neck causing a small wound to appear. I could smell his blood over the scent of my own.

"After three quiet years, it seems I have become more generous..." Kuro said, as though I hadn't spoken. That's another thing about him that bothered me...I hate being ignored...I'm used to it, but I don't like it. "I give you five minutes. If you can't settle this in five minutes...none of you will escape my wrath! I'll kill all of you!"

I yawned while the lackeys started screaming and Zoro became even more serious. Jango was also screaming, "Five minutes!? W-We can finish this..."

He would have sounded more sure of himself if there was just Zoro standing as a threat, but now they had to deal with Tiger and I. Dez was pretty word, but if he had to he'd join in...

"Them! We can finish them off...we can t-totally get up the slope..." Jango pointed to the three of us.

When Kuro let the Nyaban boys free, I laughed harshly when they said they could defeat us in five seconds.

"I said it once already, worse things could happen other than dying." As I spoke I took Blondie from Tiger, who dropped on his knees and went full-tiger.

I stepped back, bringing Blondie with me. We were just out of the sea's reach.

Taking in the scene, I realized grimly that Zoro's katanas were out of his reach again. Stupid man...I kicked them to him for a reason...I was glad to see Nami repeat what I had done earlier. Zoro stood strong and prepared as the Nyaban boys attacked.

I flipped Blondie over my shoulder and watched satisfied as she landed with a large splash. Even though the water was extremely shallow, she couldn't move a muscle, other than the fact that her face was just out of the water so she could breath. I turned to Tiger and grinned, turning calico.

The lackey's saw that we were open to help Zoro so the ones who could still move got up and headed towards us to fight. I shared a look with Tiger who nodded his feline head.

My Cheshire grin appeared as I grabbed a discarded sword and jumped onto his back as though he was some kind of horse before we charged into the centre of the group.

I let out a loud whoop as I ducked, slashing out with my sword, slicing someone. I did my best to do the weird stare thing that sometimes made enemies pass out, but I was careful not to look at Jango, since it would lead in him controlling me...bt that meant I couldn't check on Zoro, Nami and Ussop. Last time I checked, Luffy was still sleeping.

He was almost as bad as Captain...

We got through them and landed near Zoro, just as he announced the name of his attack. Tora Gari. Tiger hunt.

Zoro, Tiger and I looked at each other, all of us smirking. "Blondie's playin' in the water, Tiger and I will handle the weaklings." I said happily before my 'Brother Feline' and I leapt back into the throng.

I hummed merrily and shut my eyes, spinning my weapon around. I was dimly aware of Zoro's voice while I tried to follow the waves and wind. Tiger was learning fast and I think he was beginning to understand how my random ducks and jumps were not my own, but the orders from around.

"Don't worry...within five minutes..." I heard Zoro say and I could almost picture him pointing his sword at Kuro, "We'll kill you all. With no exceptions."

I hacked away and dodged almost every attack sent at me...but both Tiger and myself noticed the way I was slowly becoming sloppier...it was expected since dots were appearing in my eyesight and my blood was still coming out of my side.

I heard the fat brother, Buchi shout in rage, but I could only guess that he had been hypnotized. I laughed slightly to myself, "Hey Tiger, its gonna be a pain to get this stain out of your fur...sorry 'bout that."

His orange fur was so drenched in my blood that it was hard to discern his stripes from the almost black stains.

_*Just don't fall off and die.* _He growled and I nodded. I felt really light...

I kept one hand holding tightly to the fur on his neck, my other hand still slicing away. _*Aye aye Monsieur Tigre~!* _I said back.

_*Are you going to use that?* _Even in my delirious sate I knew what he was talking about.

_*No...there are too many people around here that I want to stay alive...* _

We both stopped talking as we focused on cutting down the enemy numbers. My breathing was starting to get a bit louder...more laboured...I'd need a very long nap after this...Maybe I'll hide in Merry's boat...no one ever uses that...

"NAMI! LOOK OUT! DUUUCK!" My head swung around and my eyes snapped open. I stared, wide green eyes barely registering what they were seeing as one of Jango's rings came flying for Nami's neck.

I may not like the Fishy Girl...but she was Luffy's Nakama...and I had a feeling in my gut that she would someday be important...she may have a part in my Dream...

Tiger and I both let out a roar.

* * *

_**Just wondering...who want Tiger to come with her? Please review and tell me, ad don't forget to vote in my poll~!**_


	32. 34: Clahador the Butler

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Klahador the Butler**

Before either of us could do anything, we were forced back into the fight. My foot shot out and kicked one man in the face, mean while I turned to another who was about to stab Tiger, "Four Claw Calico: Puncture!"

I felt my claws pierce through the bones in his chest, watched blood pour out as I retracted the four claws I had extended through him. I made sure to keep at least a small part of my attention on Nami.

We slowly tried to make it to her, but we almost stopped, as Luffy sat up and shouted at Nami, taking the hit from the blade. We looked away, already knowing Luffy was fine. Despite the scent f his blood.

Tiger and I were having a bit too easy of a time now, since all the morons had turned to watch as Luffy ripped the blade out of his head.

Soon everyone was yellin' and screamin' and Tiger and I were still hackin' the lackeys down where they stood. Once Luffy stood up and turned to face the slope I tugged weakly on Tiger's scruff.

"L-Luffy's on it...w-we can stop..." I said with a bit of a struggle. I leaned down so most of my weight was on him. I couldn't stay up any more...the stab wound in my side was still bleeding... I think it was slowing down...I may have run out of blood...maybe...

_*Sure...you need to rest.*_

Tiger jumped up onto the side of the slope and rapidly climbed up the sided, pulling himself and I over the edge. He laid next to Dez and I sluggishly let go of Tiger so he could turn human again.

"Chesh, you really need to stop getting yourself hurt."

"Sh-shut up Dez. I'm too tired~!" I whined, closing my eyes and pushing my hands down on my side to try and stop the bleeding.

Kuro said something about three minutes and the weaklings that were still alive started screaming again. I growled dangerously before I got to my feet and looked down at them, "QUIT SCREAMING YOU YELLOW LIVERED NINNIES! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Surprisingly, it worked. I sat backed down next to Dez, my breathing was coming a bit faster now, harder. I could feel my heart in my chest working harder to move my blood. I needed a doctor...quick.

My ears twitched when I heard the sound of someone nearby. Their footsteps didn't sound like they belonged in battle, if that makes any sense.

My eyes widened when I saw Kaya. "CLAHADOR! STOP IT!"

Kuro turned to look back at Kaya and a very ticked off growl tore from my throat. She was such an idiot!

Before I could do anything, Dez whacked the back of my head, making me realize there wasn't anything I could do in this condition.

Everyone sat or stood, watching and waiting. Tiger sat beside me with a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was there to stop me from doing anything stupid. I really don't understand the guy. He shouldn't like me, considering how I beat him up...

It took Usopp to break the silence. "Kaya!? W-Why are you here?"

Soon Jango realized who Kaya was and the lower pirates began to chatter about killing her here so they didn't need to get past Zoro and Luffy.

_*Tiger, I want you to protect Kaya. She's one of my few friends...*_

Tiger looked at me and nodded, it was a small motion, but I caught it. He knew that I was asking him because I trust him and I was too weak to go right now.

"You surprised me, Ojousama...What are you doing here?" Kuro asked, fixing his glasses.

Kaya spoke and Tiger and I looked at each there, glad to see that the sheep-like man, Merry was still alive. Kuro showed Kaya his true colours as he spoke about not showing Merry any mercy, this caused another growl to come from me, and I was surprised as Tiger joined in.

Merry is a very kind person. He fed me when I was hungry, even though he thought I was only a cat half the time...he even got me new clothes sometimes when I visited...

Kaya apologized to Usopp and I as she said the she couldn't believe that Kuro was a pirate. I shook me head. There was no need to apologize...she was just ignoring her instincts.

"NEVER MIND THAT!" Usopp shouted, "WHY ARE YOU HERE!? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO RUN AWAY? These pirates are after your life!"

"Kaya, you have to listen to him, leave, or else everything will have gone to waste." I added in quietly.

"Aren't you fighting as well?!" Kaya asked us, shouting back. "We treated you so badly, and yet you two are still fighting, even with your wounds..."

"We're different, I'm a brave warrior of the sea..."

"Yeah, I'm a red-devil Kaya, I'll be fine!" I said, pleading with her silently to leave. She ignored me. I hate being ignored...

"CLAHADOR! If you want my money, I'll give it all to you! PLEASE LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!"

I was pushed down by Dez suddenly. I hadn't noticed him run off, but now he was back with a first aid kit. I sighed and pulled up my shirt so my wound was no longer covered. I stared up at the clouds while I listened to Kuro go on about his precious 'Peace of Mind', and then how she had to die no mater what.

Usopp began yelling to Kaya to run and I turned to Tiger. I turned my head to watch, ignoring the pain in my side as Dez cleaned it. Kaya had pulled out a pistol. "Tiger, get your over to her."

I ordered, but I knew he didn't mind.

Kuro barely reacted to Kaya's threat. I knew she didn't stand a chance, but if I tried to move I had a very strong, but old dragon-man who was not afraid to knock me out.

I could smell Kaya's fear and tears as Kuro started to talk about their past together...how they were so close...they went on boat rides, he took care of her when she was sick, they went to town together...

I clenched my fist, growling quietly. Slowly, I was getting madder and madder...Kuro had no right to do this to her...e was making her doubt herself...All his so-called suffering, just so he could kill her today.

I sat up and attempted to push Dez away, Usopp clenched his teeth. I heard Kaya's gun clatter on the ground as Dez pushed me down again, fixing a glare at me that made me freeze in pure fear...just like Papa...

Suddenly Usopp was charging towards Kuro with his fist pulled back. Kuro was not amused or alarmed at all. "Usopp-san...now that I think of it, I still haven't paid you back for that punch you gave me last time..." The ex-pirate captain dodged effortlessly, "You hit me really hard."

I sighed angrily at not being able to do anything. I needed to be stronger...far stronger...this just wasn't right...how could I join Ace's crew if I was this weak!?

An arm stretched up the hill and smashed into Kuro's face. I probably wouldn't even be strong enough to join Luffy even...

"If you really hate being hit that much..." Luffy said, grinning, "Then I must make sure to hit you a few hundred more times!"

A small sigh of relief slipped past my lips. Luffy was strong enough...he could get rid of Kuro and Keep Kaya safe...

I smiled slightly as I looked back up at the sky. Maybe...in the future, I could be as strong as Ace or Luffy...

"Hey Dez?"

"Yeah, Chesh?"

"Teach me how to use haki."

* * *

**_Oh ma gerd, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been working on other fics..._**

**_In other news, Ace wins the future love of Chesh! _**


	33. 35: The Steep Slopes Again

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Steep Slopes Again**

I didn't get an answer...I didn't really need one. Dez would...but I knew it would take time...I needed to be stronger for the Grandline...I wanted to be useful to Ace...He made it obvious when we were kids that he was much stronger than me, despite the fact that I was stronger than most kids my age...I had no doubt that if he was alive, he would be far stronger than before and I had no intentions of becoming dead-weight.

And suddenly, I was annoyed as hell, pissed off and slightly envious of a certain idiot trio of moronic kids who decided now was a great time to play pirate crew. They came at Kuro with a pan, a baseball bat and a shovel. Not that impressing, but ya got to admit, d'em kids got balls.

Those little squirt descended upon Kuro like a pack of rabid starving squirrels after a BIG jar of peanut butter.

When they finally stopped, it was only to 'show him mercy' and scold Usopp...Although in my books, showing him mercy would be killing him...if it was me whacking Kuro with a shovel, I'd make him beg for death...

But ya know, that's just me...

I watched as Kuro stood up after a moment and tried to fix his glasses, only for them to fall apart. My hair turned blond and before Dez could stop me, I was already standing with the kids, back with Dez. The old man was pissed, but I thought I had might as well help them.  
Their reactions were a bit delayed...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- wha? How'd we get- WOAH! Its that lady from the restaurant!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Hey!? When did we get all the way over here!?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Any minute now kid... "HHHHHHHHH- D-did we teleport?! HOLY COW!"

"No you morons. I ran. Now I need you to take Kaya as far from here as you can alright? And if you don't, I'll eat you." I said smiling at them in a sickly and evilly sweet manner that had them shaking.

While that pathetic bastard, Kuro, was ignoring the obvious fact that quit a few of the people here had Devil fruit abilities, I ran behind him and grabbed Kaya, setting her on her feet and shoving her and the kids into the trees, "I'll follow soon..." I promised in a hushed tone.

"E-Emily?"

"Relax, just go, Tiger and I will keep you safe!" Soon they were gone.

I leaned against one of the trees as Tiger ran past me and followed the others. I'd try to delay Jango.

I closed my green eyes and let the blond in my hair turn calico. I crossed my arms and dug my fully extended claws in. I took small, but calm breaths. Pounding sea...the pain in my side was gone, as well as the feeling of insanity...I was now serene, like the water in a calm belt; Full of danger but perfectly still.

Its in less than a minute that Kuro sends Jango after them, telling the hypnotist to make Kaya write her will before he kills both her and the children.

Zoro tries to stop him, but we've forgotten about the fat-cat-wanna-be...

As soon as the funky man came up to me, I pushed off the tree and send the man such a grin. Such a Cheshire grin, as though I own the world, and I know every secrete anyone has ever had...

I'm weak and I know it, but does Jango? Will that puny man really want to try his luck?

"Tell me, Jango, have you ever been to Grand Line? Its a hell of a place...most people die getting there...I've seen it first hand...The waves tell stories, the sea told me she sinks ships when the crew breaks some rules she's put down..." I said, my voice is unserious and I smiled at him as though I was a friend and we weren't trying to kill one another. 'And one of them it to harm an innocent. By following Kuro's orders, not only are you killing four people who deserve not to die, but your also damning your whole crew. You're all going to die the moment your ship sets sail."

After my rather dark little message, I decided not to stick around for him to try and fight me...I needed to stay alive. I took off running before my hair had even finished turning blond.

I weaved between the trees, ignoring the searing pain in my side. I dropped to all fours after a moment, and I turned into a cheetah.

The world blurred and I followed the scent of the moving group. Kaya and the children seemed shocked to see me and they ducked behind Tiger who chuckled quietly at their reactions. I sniffed the air around us and nudged Tiger's leg, _*We have to move now...I can't fight...*_

_*And I can't? What do you think They had me do when I was a slave?* _Tiger asked. I hadn't realized I had said something offending to him...

_*Sorry...I'm not used to depending on others...*_

Tiger sent me a comforting smile. He knew. As a fighting slave, you don't want to make friends, since you know you're someday going to have to fight them...that's the way thing work...

I don't exactly know what the Tenryuubito may have made him do, or what they treated him like, but I know what its like to be a pirate crew's slave. The Circus crew pretended to be a sea-fairing circus. They had people dressed as clowns, Caramel Jane was a trick rider and then...there was Dan The Boy From The Lion's Den...

He was me 'Master'. I danced around with Larick the cheetah. Basically, I was a show animal, they called me Tazeena the Wild. I came from a distant Island in the heart of Grandline where there is no civilization.

After my dance with Larick, I showed my physical superiority by murdering a disposable slave, three if its a bigger show that day.

Its why we fall silent after a while...there's no one to talk to, so why bother?

I shook my head and growled quietly as the smell of a certain disc-hypno-nutter wafted into my nose. _*Well, Monsieur Tigre, I leave this to you.*_

With that said, we nodded to each other in a silent wish of good luck before I nudged Kaya's legs, telling her and the children to get going.

It felt weird, protecting them and fighting along side Luffy and his crew...was this what it felt like to have Nakama? Did it feel like this for Ace's crew? Was...was this the feeling Papa would get every time he stopped bad pirates?

It felt nice...like I was slightly useful...

_'I wish I could feel like this all the time'_

* * *

**_I'm terribly sorry and disappointed with myself for producing such a pitifully small chapter. Luckily, I plan to abandon my idea of making one chapter for every chapter in the Manga._**

**_This means, we will be making quite a bit of progress in the future, yay!_**

**_ONce again, i'm sorry about the length. Please review! I need inspiration to push myself to continue! I'm a very lazy person by nature..._**


	34. Chapter 36-37

**_Please review~! And I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, so I added another one!_**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: A Game of Cat and Mouse**

"Is the Hypnotist still after us?" One kid asked...to was the furthest ahead. I stopped running and changed suddenly into a lioness. I could hear the sound of Kaya's laboured breath. She wasn't fit enough for this kind of thing...

I ran over to her and nudged her side. She looked at me and I motioned with my head for her to get on. She seemed to understand me and quickly got on. I was glad that I had copied Richie's DNA...he was bigger than most lions, so I was bigger than most. It was extremely useful for this kind of thing.

"No! I don't see him, maybe we lost him? That Tiger guy seemed pretty strong...maybe he killed him!" The Nerdy one said, glancing back. I shook my head, although a small part of me hoped so...Jango would probably try to either hypnotise Tiger, or he would slip away and continue after us.

There was no time to slow down and stop.

I let out a roar, to get the kids to keep moving, but I hoped it was quiet enough not to give us away. Another thing slipped into my mind...Tiger hadn't been completely fine...he had stab wounds, not as bad as mine...cuts...a few places where he had been grazed by bullets...

"He must be dreaming if he thinks he can catch us in this forest!" The tallest one said. Randomly, I found myself wondering if the kid had eyes.

I remained silent as the kids tried to encourage Kaya. I knew that really they wouldn't be able to do much...from what I could tell anyways...

"Yes...thank you..." Kaya said softly, a hand running though the fur on my head.

Suddenly everything in my body screamed to move to the left, and not a millisecond later, the trees to the right of us were suddenly sliced through, tens of trees falling over. I growled menacingly as I glanced over my shoulder. Sniffing the air as I ran, I could smell Jango...

He smelt like an old person.

And there he be, the human who smelt of prunes and hand lotion.

Of course, while Jango tried to be cool, Tiger pounced, slamming the disco-man's face into the earth.

Using the moments Tiger bought us, I quickly pushed the kids into the thick brush nearby, motioning for Kaya to get off. I turned into a Cheetah and stood in front of them, hoping the spotted pattern on my sides would help to hide us.

I could still see and hear as Tiger played around with Jango, trying to lure the freaky-guy away from us. Somewhere in the distance, I could swear I heard Zoro yelling at some one who sounded vaguely like Usopp...

Slowly, the group of civilians behind me started to creep away. Kaya was breathing heavily in fear.

She told the boys to go ahead, but I let out a growl, knowing that was a stupid idea. They were trying to protect her, so why would they leave her behind when she was the one in danger. Kaya had already showed us that she can draw a gun, but won't shoot. She can't protect herself.

After one of the kids pointed it out, I realized how flushed Kaya was. She wasn't used to all this excitement...

One kid suggested taking her to the doctor while another shot him down. They continued on like this until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Will you morons knock it off!?" I half yelled, still in my cheetah form.

"IT CAN TALK!?"

"Shut up. Do you three even know what _stealth _means?" I glared at all three of them before my head flew to the side, followed by the rest of me as I spun and crouched down with the fur on my back raised and a bone-chilling growl erupted from my throat.

In front of me was an incredibly torn up Jango.

"There you are..." Jango said. He was leaning heavily on a tree and I found nothing about him even remotely threatening, but I kept my guard up. But there was this odd feeling in my gut and I kept on asking myself, Where was Tiger?

And this is why I don't get attached.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Brief and Absolutely Pointless Moment of Reflection**

With the panic in my kitty-cheetah gut slowly spreading to my adrenalin filled mind, I realize that my life isn't the greatest, but there are many ways that it could be far worse.

_These are the ways my life is bad: I ate a Devil Fruit. I became friends with a pirate. My nanny killed my family. I was taken to the circus and told I would never leave alive. I stopped talking for a couple years. I detached myself from others and pushed most emotions of affection away. I'm searching for a man that could be dead. I'm searching for my pirate friend who could also be dead. I'm a wanted person. I never learnt my own name. _

_It could be far worse: I didn't eat a Devil Fruit. I became enemies with a young pirate. My nanny killed me with my family. I didn't escape the Circus Pirate crew. I never talked again (How could I ever tell the world my jokes?!). I was really clingy and became completely emotionless. I've wasted my whole life looking for dead guy. I'm being hunter by my pirate enemy. I became a Marine like my parents wanted. I could be tied down to Shell island by my name. _

_Looking back at all the things I've done in my life, it could have been a lot better. Like if I had stayed away from pirates like my parents told me to, I wouldn't be fighting along side them today and I wouldn't be looking for me Captain. Or, I could have gotten an honest job instead of jumping into another ship to stow away...I could have avoided killing marines and adding reasons to them hunting me down...I could have even walked into an orphanage and gotten myself a good home, forgetting about my uncle._

_Was he even alive? Papa had always told me that he was some super powerful pirate out there...I didn't really think so though...and once again, I'm drawing a blank for names. No idea what his name is._

_And now, I realized that I was changing...opening up. It was a stupid idea, but I couldn't stop it. Here I was, worrying about Tiger, Luffy, Ace, Zoro, and especially Dez. Kaya too. _

_With all these people and their faces in my mind, I worried about how well I could focus on my dreams and on every fight I find myself thrown in. Would my instincts work right if I was this comfortable with these people? They could all end up as threats in the end...could I kill them if I had to?_

_What would I do if they tried to kill me?_

Shaking the idea from my head, I tried to calm myself as I stared at Jango. Taking a slow breath, I tightened the muscles in my hind legs. Taking another breath, I could smell Tiger. Now, he was either dead nearby, knocked out nearby, or coming this way. Also, I could smell Zoro and Usopp coming from another direction.

With the comforting thought that Tiger was probably alive, I sprung off the ground, letting a rather small and uncharacteristic 'MEW!' out as I extended my claws and morphed into a lion mid air. All of this was done as I sailed towards Jango.

I hope you all remember that I'm insane...its moments like this that you need to understand that.

* * *

**_Once again. please, please review~!_**


	35. 38: The Blood on These Four Paws

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Blood on These Four Paws**

I smashed into a nearby tree and let out an annoyed growl as Tiger jumped on me, claws spread and ready to attack.

I rolled out of the way and jumped onto his back, letting out a snarl.

I'm sure you'll all wondering how the hell this happened, and don't worry, imma gonna tell you. You see, it would appear as though Jango managed to hypnotise my fellow Neko-Neko fruit user. Yes. You can imagine the great joy I had upon realizing this.

My side was now gushing blood and I was having trouble standing. Jango was just out of my reach as he tried to get Kaya to open her eyes...the three minion children had already been put to sleep, so now it was up to me, once again, to save the day.

Tiger had me pinned down and was about to bite into my throat when there was a loud commotion coming from the direction of Kaya and her pirate attacker. Both tiger and I turned to watch, forgetting about our fight.

It would seem that I had been wrong after all about the minion-kid trio, since they were now attacking Jango. One sprayed pepper on his eyes and then, while the poor man was down, he was hit with a baseball-bat, right in the crotch.

I roughly pushed Tiger off of me and grinned my Cheshire grin when he was smashed into a tree, and his head whacked against the trunk, knocking him out.

There was no time to worry about the guy and it was his fault for fighting with his eyes open.

Scrambling to my feet, I ignored the wave of dizziness that swept over me and trotted painfully towards Kaya and the kids. One stayed with her and I behind the bushes while the other two climbed up trees to jump down on Jango, as soon as the man got up.

Its times like this that I really did appreciate being a girl...

I wanted to just go out there and kill the prick, but Kaya had her arms wrapped around my neck and was hugging me like I was a stuffed animal. Another reason I don't like getting attached to people...they treat me like a pet, or hold me back.

I can't have anyone holding me back...I will be the greatest pirate I can be. Even if it means I'm alone...the world needs to remember the Red Devils...and more importantly: people need to remember me...

I want to join Ace's crew and make him Pirate King, so I should be recognized as a valuable member of the crew...I want to be a pirate that most marines would turn tail and run from...

I also want Nakama I know I can trust...

Kaya, she would crack under too much pressure from the Marines and tell where I was...Luffy is competition...

Dez...I never know what he's thinking...And Tiger could be a Marine in disguise...

The first boy jumped from the tree and I jumped to my feet growling as Jango caught him by the throat. The boy with us shouted out and I growled loudly, shaking myself out of Kaya's grasp.

"You've played your little pirate game long enough. Since you're stupid enough to interfere with **_Real _**pirate business, you can all go to hell and repent-" He moved to throw the kid.

I jumped out from behind the bush and morphed into my calico-girl form with a blank look on my face. Jango only stared as I walked up to him.

Suddenly my fist was in his gut and my eyes were shadowed over, "Listen dumb-ass, you better take another look, because the only **fake **pirate I see here is **you."**

He dropped the kid as I round housed his stomach, but landed on my butt and held my hands to my side. Too much blood...

My ears buzzed and darkness surrounded the corners of my sight. I shook it away. If I passed out, there was always the possibility that my Insane side would come out.

And then Kaya and the boys would die. So would Usopp, and Jango...Tiger...most likely Zoro...unless he is willing to kill me first...

Then again, he used to be a pirate hunter...he's legendary around these parts...he must be strong...right?

I rolled onto my knees and got up slowly. Kaya's voice was too fuzzy to make out and my head began to hurt. Somewhere in my mind I heard a laugh. I knew that laugh...

Something that looked like Jango kicked a smaller form and I let out a pained growl when the boy slammed into me and I was whacked against a tree. Three small forms laid in a circle...the boys. A feminine sounding voice said something unclear and as I forced myself to focus, I saw that it was Kaya...she held a ring blade to her neck and Jango quickly tried to make her stop, telling her the three boys wouldn't be killed...

I didn't trust him.

I stumbled to my feet, but collapsed, "K-Kaya, you have to stop!"

She was sitting at a stump, signing some sort of paper...a will...her will...

"If we pretend to stay unconscious, do you think we'll live?"

"I think so...Kaya-san has saved us..."

"Fools." I growled quietly, "Get up and run...I'll try to kill him...if not, I'll hold him back."

"Didn't the Captain always say that 'if you know you're going to lose, flee'?" The kid who didn't seem to have eyes asked.

"But Captain is a liar!" Another boy said...really, I had no clue what there names were, I probably did know, but hey, I'm bad with names...I forget people so easily, unless they've left an impression.

These kids, no. Luffy and Zoro, yes. Tiger would too...

Its a shame, but I'm probably going to never see them again.

"Now, he's bravely fighting alone! He was all covered in blood and he still wanted to protect us!"

"You're stupid." I said suddenly, "He isn't alone, Luffy would never let anything happen to him. Luffy may be a pirate, but not all of us are bad, Luffy's one of the few that just wanted to have fun, but he isn't afraid to fight for someone he thinks of as a friend..."

I'm probably not one of those people...but I don't mind...I'll forget him as soon as the sad waves of the sea are under me and I'm alone again.

They looked at me and almost smiled, "But still, we cant let Kaya-san die...we are the Usopp Pirate group."

Jango read the will out loud before he looked at Kaya and took out the blades. "Now you have to die. With you alive, the will is nothing better than a scrap of paper.

"You promise me you won't hurt the boys!" Kaya said, looking at him seriously. I could smell her fear and I could see her trembling, even with my blurry eyes...

"Don't worry, I'm a man who keeps his word." Jango said, and I couldn't see his expression.

It was getting hard to watch...

My eyes wanted to close...

But I couldn't...I had to save Kaya...she's one of my only friends...If I had made a crew of my own and set sail making Nakama, and if she had been cut out of a pirate's cloth, I would have recruited her right away...I could see her being a doctor...

I closed my eyes as they began to grow too heavy. When I opened them again, Usopp was there.

The kids and Kaya were listening to Usopp tell some story or something...I couldn't even make it out...the only thing I could really think about was how dizzy and tired I was, and how hungry I was.

**_'Well, that hole in your side definitely doesn't help matters...' _**A quiet voice in the back of my head pointed out, **_'Frankly, I'm surprised you can still think of food...it might all fall out~!'_**

Damn it...it was coming. I got to my feet and leaned against a tree. The five had their backs to me...I grinned in a feral way before I bit my lip and began hobbling away.

I was out of their sight when I heard Kaya shout, "Hey! Were did Emily go?!"

I laughed to myself as I moved through the trees and back to the shore. I stopped when I saw that no one was here, other than Tiger and Dez. Dez was looking down at a hunk of wood and I realized it was what was left of his ship.

I slowly made my way over. Both men had great hearing, so they heard my slightly shallow breath and they both quickly moved towards me. My face twisted slightly as I felt something stir in the back of my mind.

Dez was the first to notice and he quickly grabbed Tiger's arm before he reached me.

"Boy, I need you to get into town and grab a piece of **raw** meat." Dez said slowly, looking at him. Tiger nodded quickly and ran towards town. I could tell he was confused...

"Sit down. Now." I nodded obediently and sat down, landing with a faint thud on the sand.

"You're an idiot Chesh. If one of my kids did this, I'd kick their ass." He growled, looking at the scarlet stain that completely dominated my side, making practically half the shirt a dark red-brown.

"I'm sorry...but she was going to get hurt..."

"And she would have died if you kept it up!" Dez snapped angrily at me. I flinched at the tone, "You're lucky there isn't enough blood in you to let you move."

I looked down, unable to say anything back since I knew he was right. I would have killed them all...

I stared at my hands...they were red. I knew my mouth was red and it would take days to get the hardened blood out from under my nails. I was covered in blood and I was so lucky that no villagers saw me...I looked like a monster...

A monster...I was always on the verge of that, wasn't I? I didn't trust anyone and no one should ever trust me. The blood on my hands wasn't my own. There was more of the bright liquid that was on my hands than there could actually be seen.

I thought back...I was seven when the first fight came...the first kill. It had been my only friend on the ship. It started with her blood and then it was coated by layer after layer. All four paws were painted nearly black from it all.

A monster...

That was a rather accurate description, summed it all up in one word.

_**'Being a monster isn't all that bad...I think its quite fun.**__' _

I looked at Dez with fearful eyes and he knew...The insane part of me was very close.

* * *

_**Please review, it makes me type faster~!**_


	36. 39: Stowaway as I go Away

**Chapter ****Thirty-Nine: Stowaway as I go Away~!**

After gobling down the steak, the part of me I was afraid of settled down and I relaxed, letting my grin slip on my face as I hunted down a stream to clean off my face and hands. As soon as I was slight presentable, I ran to town where Dez and Tiger were packing.

Tiger decided that he couldn't stand being a civilian, so he was going to try and join the Strawhats...I was almost positive Luffy would want a 'tiger-guy!' on his crew...

I morphed into a cat and padded into the inn, walking past the old lady who ran the place. Se looked up, but shrugged and went back to her crossword

I felt a lot better, and I was thankful that it didn't take long for my body to start setting itself back in order, even speeding up the process of making blood.

I turned into my human form to open my door and walked to where I had my bag under the bed. After I quickly wrapped my side up in bandages, I changed into a black t-shirt and jean shorts.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked to Dez's room. After a quick knock, Dez opened the door and looked at me sadly. I wanted to change that. Dez had lost his boat, which was his home. He had no way of going anywhere without it and Dez was a man of the sea, he hated land.

"Chesh, I take it you're leavin' soon?" He didn't bother hiding his sadness.

I let out a sigh and a bit of a laugh, "You can leave before me."

"Chesh, I ain't got a boat-"

"Of course you do." I said, looking at him blankly, "You have my boat."

"But, how're you gon-"

"Seriously, old man? Are you getting forgetful? I'm the Cheshire Cat, known for boarding boats and only being found out after I leave. And something tells me there will be a perfectly good ship leaving soon..." My grin was in place.

Dez shook his head, "You're going to need it..."

"Fine, leave it at Sabaody. If I don't find Captain in the first half, I'll see if I can get it coated and go to the next half." I said. To me it made perfect sense, "And if not, I'll leave it there and hitch a ride on some idiot's ship."

"Alright, you win, but be carful for now, you're gonna kill yourself before you reach Grand-line." Dez said in a soft but stern tone. I smiled and nodded before spun on my heel.

"Seeya later gramps!" And then I ran into my room before he could murder me.

* * *

I slunk in the shadows of Merry's ship, a calico cat again, as I watched Luffy and his crew. He, Nami and Zoro stood and looked at the ship, the Going Merry in awe. "Wow!" "A caravel!" "Hey..."

I hopped onto the deck while they were distracted and swiftly moved across the deck and down into the heart of the boat. I found an empty crate deep inside and sat on it.

Somewhere outside, I heard an odd noise, a sort of... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Or something like that. It kinda reminded me of that annoying, lying wimp...what's-his-face. I smirked, knowing sing scene. I opened the crate and put my stuff inside before turning into a calico cat before slipping back out and slipping into a coil of ropes. I knew I couldn't stay here for long, but it would do for now.

"Well, safe voyage guys!" Usopp called to Luffy's crew, he stood on the beach with an enormously huge bag filled with all of his things, Hope to see you all again somewhere!"

"Why?" Luffy asked. He clearly had a plan...I rather approved of it though...They needed another dim light in the group.

"Huh? Why!? Sheesh, such a cold hearted guy. We're both going to be pirates now, so we might meet again on the seas!" Usopp tried to explain. I almost laughed. What a fool...

"What are you talking about? Hurry up and get aboard!" Zoro said gruffly pointing at the deck with his finger, like a person would when telling a bad dog to come.

"What?" Usopp asked, he still didn't get it. I almost made an exasperated noise. Man this guy didn't get it. Even I got it and I almost forgot who these people were!

"You're already our companion, aren't you?"

And then it finally dawned on the village idiot.

"I-I'M THE CAPTAIN RIGHT?!"

"NO WAY! I'M THE CAPTAIN" Moments later, Usopp was aboard the ship and I was waiting for my chance to slip back into my hiding spot. I was disappointed...Tiger hadn't come to say good-bye to any of them...

"HEY! WAIT!" I dared to pop my head up and out of the rope coil. On the shore a large tiger was racing down the slope towards the boat.

"TIGER DUDE! Did you come to say bye!?"

Tiger reached the edge of the shore, but didn't stop there. Instead, muscles in his legs clenched and I watched as he sailed through the air and landed on the deck.

He morphed into a human and stood, tall and proud. "Nope. I came to sail with you as a pirate."

I silently snickered at his answer, and I knew I was showing a Cheshire grin, even though no one was looking. There was no question in his voice as he leaned against the deck.

"GREAT! EVEN MORE NAKAMA!" Luffy shouted happily.

Zoro looked at Tiger, "What's your name anyways?"

Tiger smiled, almost grinned, "Leo."

I almost face-palmed. Seriously? His parents must have known he was gonna eat his fruit someday...although I felt slightly hurt that he didn't tell me his real name...until he says it to my face, I'm still going to call him Tiger.

After a few more moments, the order went out and the ship drifted away from the shore. Minutes of sailing later, I watched the crew share a mug of sake...was that what it was called? Oh well. I had no intentions of drinking at all, so it didn't mater to me.

I shrugged before dashing for the nearest entrance of the ship. My paws padded rapidly across the deck and I managed to get in, just as I saw Zoro stand up. As I padded down the hall and towards the room full of crates I heard Zoro speak.

"I won't tell the others." And then a door opened and a second later shut. I looked back to see that there was no one in the hall. I went into the room and quickly slid the lid off the lid of the crate with my paws before I climbed in and curled up inside my bag which was still full of gold and other valuables.

Sleep took over and I sighed, letting myself relax. I still needed to heal anyways...sleep would do me good...

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, it help me make an effort!_**


	37. 40: So - Wait - ZORO HAS FRIENDS?

**_Ah, Dear Lazy(Guest), I'm not positive you're going to bother reading this far, but I'm perfectly fine with the fact that you don't like the OC. I gave her that Haki because it seemed to make sense that someone who could turn into an animal could be able to use it, kind of like how they can sometimes make prey freeze in fear. I don't plan to make her freakishly strong, but i'm not going to make her a complete wimp. Also, Fanfics don't have to follow everything that happens in the original story line. I'm saying Ace left a lot earlier, simply for the sake of my fanfic. She knows things about Luffy because in later chapters she seems to be a very good judge of character, she is simply taking what she knows of his personality and piecing together what she can._**

**_But I am very glad to hear your opinion._**

* * *

**Chapter ****Forty: Wait...so...ZORO HAS FRIENDS!?**

The voyage had been relatively calm...or as calm as it could be when Luffy was the captain of the ship I was currently hiding on.

One day, I was lounging on the main mast just under the crow's nest, this way I was outside, but still nicely hidden away from my unknowing hosts, and as I sat, Luffy began to pull out paint and created some kind of deformity on a sheet of black cloth. After tilting my head and staring down at it, I figured out what it was.

*_THAT THING WAS A JOLLY-ROGER?!*_

I hadn't realized I'd been shouting until Tiger looked around skittishly with wide eyes. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had told those guys his name and not me...I found him for crying out loud!

But still, it was rather selfish of me to be thinking like that...he'd tell me sooner or later...right? Tiger seemed to be doing quite well here...he talks more often, especially about his home, an island full of shipwrights...he told them how he was an apprentice when he got washed off the island in this terrible storm that happened to his island every year...Aqua Laguna or something like that.

I was happy for Tiger...it was good to see that he didn't fear the sea and he was willing to go against the government that had hurt him...and I was happy that he had Nakama...strong Nakama wiling to protect him if the need arises, but knowing him, that won't happen.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at the little crew. Luffy's entire crew stood in a line looking at the...thing...Luffy had created. Their reactions were quite entertaining.

Usopp dropped his jaw, "To call him artistically challenged would be an understatement!"

Nami rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she had a focused look on her face, "It could be some sort of abstract art..."

Tiger smacked his forehead and covered his eyes with his palm, letting out a sigh.

"A pirate's flag should be a symbol of death, but this flag is...well...I guess it could be terrifying in a sense..." Zoro said, looking at the flag with a straight face.

Luffy laughed and although I only saw the back of his head, I knew he had that huge grin on his face, "Whaddya think!?"

"You're beyond terrible! Leave the drawing to me!" Usopp said, only to reproduce a completely different Jolly-Roger.

Luffy and Zoro both whacked him over the head as they scolded him, "You've completely changed the symbol!"

And so, I watched as a third flag was created and this time I understood right away. A skull and crossbones with a Straw-hat.

My grin slid into place for a moment before I stretched out and got down from my high perch. Usopp would be drawing the sign on the sail and I needed to get away.

I managed to get down and dive behind a barrel just as Usopp walked past. Nami and Zoro helped him as well and after a while, the sail was finished and Usopp, Zoro and Nami were all laying on the deck. Tiger had already flopped on the deck after explaining that he didn't paint.

Not because he didn't want to, but because he was worse than Luffy.

I had managed to calm down completely and I had almost dozed off as I felt the ship rocking as though it was moved by the breathing of the world and the winds catching in the rough sails above howled occasionally, the air being exhaled by the planet.

At times I could hear the sea around my humming a song.

I was completely at peace.

And then a loud BOOOM ripped through the air sending the calm atmosphere into one of confusion and instinctive panic. The scent of gunpowder wafted through thee wind and I held back a hiss. I hated guns, and in this case, cannons.

Too loud and stinky for my taste. And my poor nose.

Still, curiosity got the best of this cat and I looked over to where Luffy, in all his 'brilliance', stood. Apparently, he decided to test out the cannon on a rock that stood out of the water not that far away. I watched in amusement as the newest member to the collection of idiots told Luffy to move.

With an order from the captain, Usopp took aim at the rock. Within a few moments the rock was blown out of the water. I knew something was bound to happen sooner or later, so I forced myself to give up on the idea of ever getting myself a few z's, and made my way towards the group.

I sat on a railing out on the deck, looking through the window inside in the kitchen where the whole crew had gathered. To tell the truth, I was bored out of my mind, even with all the entertainment that this crew gave me.

It was more fun when I was talking to them, when they knew I was there...

While the crew was arguing loudly, I hopped off the railing and moved to the edge of the deck where a man was climbing aboard. It was rather interesting, watching him get ready to attack, pulling his sword from its sheath and standing in the middle of the deck.

I walked and nudged his shin with my head and he looked down at me. I grinned up at him, making him jump slightly. He looked mad...really mad...Kinda like he wanted to kill somebody. Suddenly, I decided to cause some trouble. I didn't have much to work with, but there was an amount of grief in his eyes that promised to make this rather easy.

"If you wanna know where the pirates are, all you have to do is promise with your life to never tell them I'm here." I stared into his eyes blankly. I was sure he knew I was serious, but at the same time he was confused.

He only stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm a talking cat. A cat that isn't supposed to be here. Anyways, all you have to do is agree and I'll save you from searching all through this ship...you know, this place is dangerous, the whole craft is covered in traps...and the crew itself, scary...They're heading for Grand-line."

I knew I was getting into his mind. Whatever had happened, he was still in that moment...suddenly, I could smell his fear as he looked down at me.

"Really?"

"Yes...do you swear?" I asked, leaning forward, feeling my grin grow as I did, my body enlarging ever so slightly.

Reluctantly, he nodded. This was really pointless, I could have watched him blunder through the going Merry, but instead I decided to mess with his head. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but hey, he was pretty weak looking at the moment and my inner predator couldn't resist the chance to play.

I laughed, "Okay, they're just up those steps in the kitchen."

It looked like he was going to kill me, but then I let my fangs grow and my body expand, "And remember, you swore your life."

Eventually, he looked away from me and sucked in a breath before shouting out to the crew still arguing in the kitchen. "COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES! I'M GOING TOO SLAUGHTER ALL OF YOU!"

I quickly ran out of sight, shrinking back down to my normal calico size. The man kicked out at some barrels to make the crew come out.

Luffy was the first one to come out. And he didn't look too happy. "HEY! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"Who am I?! I should be asking...WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" The man with the sunglasses shouted as he slashed at Luffy, making the rubber man jump. "I've killed countless infamous pirates...and yet, a nameless person like you...DARES TO KILL MY PARTNER!?"

With the sword raised in both hands, the man charged at Luffy. The captain crouched down, "Partner?"

Springing up and forwards, Luffy grabbed the real nameless man's head, "I don't know who you're talking about, but..." Luffy pulled the man backwards, and I knew he was going to get thrown over Luffy's head and shoulders.

"DON'T..." And I was right. As almost always, "WRECK MY SHIP!"

Mr. Sunglasses was slammed into a wall. Blood dripped from his nose as he laid on the his back, "A-almost had him..."

Well, that was a bit arrogant.

I watched as Luffy's hat drifted lightly through the air and landed near the black haired boy. "Just what the heck are you shouting about anyways?" Luffy asked as he sat criss-cross on the deck. He looked confused, and I can't really bame him. My curiosity made me want to know what had happened.

The kitchen door opened and Zoro stepped out. A look of recognition covered his face, "Huh? Aren't you Johnny?"

I blinked. 'Johnny, looked up(Or at least I think so, those glasses made it kinda hard...) and he gasped before leaping to his feet, "Z-ZORO!? IS THAT REALLY YOU, BRO?"

I've decided that this Johnny person is a very loud guy. But hey, he draws attention to himself...I slid out of my hiding spot and sat in almost plain sight. People like him made great distractions.

"Where's Yosaku? Isn't he usually with you?" Zoro asked. I was intrigued...Zoro didn't seem the type to let many people call him brother, although there was that one girl back at my home island, but she was a kid...this was a guy older than me...

Could it be?

No, that's impossible.

Nope. Never ever. Can't happen.

"H-HE...YOSAKU IS...sick..."

I wasn't paying attention to what was going on, still bothered by my thoughts. This couldn't possibly be true, perhaps I really did fall asleep and only dreamed of Luffy firing the cannon...

I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed Johnny hopping onto his own ship which was right next the Going Merry. He reappeared with a man who smelt sickly and bloody. I assumed this was Yosaku. Padding closer, but still a bit out of sight, the rest of the crew arrived on deck to see what was going on and meet the man and his sick friend.

"SICK!?" I heard someone yell, but it didn't matter who.

"Yeah...he was just fine a couple days ago, but all of a sudden he turned pale and kept passing out! I don't know what he's come down with." Johnny said and as I got closer, I began to see some symptoms that seemed familiar. It clicked in my head before I turned tail and ran into the kitchen where they had left the door open.

I was quick to put limes out in plain sight, and then I dived under the table as I heard Nami order Luffy and Usopp to get the fruit. What? You never know.

Really...these guys weren't that smart...it was obviously scurvy...I had known a number of my fellow slaves who died because of it...I was too valuable for the Circus pirate to fall ill, but they usually let the others die...

Moments later, I followed the captain and liar out of the kitchen and out on deck. I quickly hid. I was getting too brave and I never knew what would happen if they found me.

Luffy and Usopp began shoving the lime juice down the ill man's throat while Nami explained about scurvy to Johnny and Zoro. "If we're not too late, he should be better in a few days."

"R-REALLY? ARE YOU TELLING THE TRUTH, SIS!?"

"Please don't call me sis." Nami said looking at Johnny. She then explained how scurvy happens and a bit of history. When Luffy and Usopp were finished with giving Yosaku his drink, they started talking.

"Wooow! You're like a doctor!"

"Yeah, I always knew that girl was special. Usopp's eyes are never wrong."

Nami got this terrifying look on her face, "IF YOU'RE GOING TO GO SAILING, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST KNOW THIS MUCH! GOD, YOUR STUPIDITY WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU ALL!"

I would have smirked if I was human. Instead I settled for a flick of my tail. I let out a quiet mreow of laughter as Yosaku leapt to his feet and began dancing around, "Alright, I'm charged up on nutrients and ready for action!"

"HAHA! MY PARTNER'S FINE NOW!" Johnny joined his friend in the dance.

"Like hell he could recover that fast!" Nami shouted angrily, and she still had that scary looking face on.

The two strange men stopped dancing before they stood side by side in an odd pose. They both had a hand on their chin with the other hand propping up their elbow. Or something like that...I've never been the best at describing those sort of things...

"Sorry for the late introductions, the names Johnny."

"And I'm Yosaku. Zoro used to bounty hunt with us in the past! Nice to meet you all." Yosaku was a weird looking guy, to me anyways, although I had seen odder. He had some sort of red headgear, he wore a black shirt under a green coat and yellow plaid shorts and there was some sort of arm band on his bicep.

I looked back at Johnny. Johnny had a tattoo with the kanji for 'Sea' on his cheek. He had a light blue jacket over a purple shirt with light grey-white pants.

"I don't know how to thank you." Yosaku said, "I though I bit the dust for sure."

"Well, colour me surprised! I never would have expected the infamous pirate hunter Zoro, to become a pirate himself!" Johnny said.

Suddenly, Yosaku ruined the moment by coughing up blood and falling over. I chuckled.

I sat on a barrel out in the open as Tiger helped carry Yosaku into the men's cabin. The rest of them all gathered in a bit of a circle. They were talking about...oh yeah, the dangers of the sea. I wasn't really paying attention to them though...

The ocean was telling my a rather interesting piece of news.

And as soon as she was finished, I tuned into the conversation taking place. I sat in plain sight, yet they were so focused that I as completely ignored. It was great...but also really, really depressing. The crew was talking about future Nakama...a chef.

_'hey...isn't that place shaped like a fish somewhere around here?' _I thought to myself, just as Johnny raised his hand like a school boy, addressing his 'Bro."

"What is it Johnny?" Zoro asked, looking towards the man, although he only turned his head.

"If you're looking for a cook, I know just the place. Of course, getting one to join you is a completely different matter." Johnny then told them aout the fish-boat-restaurant.

See? Even I know what I'm talking about...sometimes...

We would reach there in two or three days...I hoped it would be sooner, simply because I needed to find another ship to hop on. I know better than to play my trick to long. Soon they would notice the large amounts of food missing, I have to eat enough for a lion most days, so they were running out of food, but I guess they hadn't noticed...and as soon as they noticed the missing food, Zoro would have to tell them about me and then Nami would order the crew and Zoro's...comrade-things...I refuse to call them...ah never mind...anyways, and then Nami would kill me because she is a very terrifying person.

Still, with those thoughts, I debated whether or not I should just tell them I was there. At least that way I wouldn't be quite as bored as I was now. And then, I grinned...I think I would talk to someone. Later.

The conversation had changed slightly, and Johnny was saying something about a 'Hawk-eyed man'.

As Johnny walked away from Zoro, I noticed a look cross the sword-man's face...my curiosity was peaked. Yes, he was the one I was going to talk to.

* * *

As the rest of the crew began to move inside, just as the sun began to set, Zoro was told to be the look out for the first few hours of the night. Johnny decided to stay with him. This worked out quiet well for me, since they both knew I was here.

Really, there was only one thing I wanted to ask, and it had been bothering me since Johnny had arrived.

It was dark out when the two of them climbed up into the crows-nest. I followed them up and sat under the nest for a moment...Zoro was speaking.

"You're sure it was **'that' **man? You didn't get it wrong again?" His voice came out in a bit of a growl and I found myself confused...Who was he talking about and from the sound of it, Zoro had a bone to pick with him...And Zoro really did seem to be the type of person who got in fights without a reason.

Finally, I hopped up into the nest with them. Johnny jumped back slightly and I let out a chuckle as I sat next to Zoro. I looked at him, "S'up?"

"I knew you were on this boat." Zoro said, although that didn't really answer me.

I shrugged, "Well, how else was I gong to leave? None of the Islanders were leaving anytime soon, other than Usopp, so hey, I thought I'd catch a ride."

"B-Bro? You know this cat?" Johnny asked, looking at me and then back at Zoro.

"Yeah, she hangs around where ever Luffy goes." Zoro said as he placed a hand on my head.

"No, I just end up in the same places. The ocean leads me there." I said, looking at him. "So...why did ya let me stay here? Shouldn't you tell Luffy and Nami that there's a stow away on board?"

"What harm can a cat do?" He asked back. I tried, but failed not to grin. "What are you grinning at? AND SINCE WHEN COULD YOU TALK!?"

I fell over laughing. Oh geez, that guy just realized I could talk? And not like a cave-man? Ah...these guys really were dumb...but, hey, they were alright...

"Yes, I can talk, quite well actually. And I grin when ever I want." I said, still grinning as I stretched out, "But there's one thing I need to ask."

I had a suddenly serious expression as I sat up and stared Zoro in the eye. "Since when did you have friends?"

* * *

**_Sorry its been forever since I updated and also..._**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY CANADA DAY*~*~*~*~*~*_**


End file.
